More Than Neighbours
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH boy/boy Dive into the secret sexual lives of your favorite male Neighbours, this street really is the place to become good friends. 18
1. Chapter 1

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Daniel was distraught after the bomb blast killed Josh, not because he cared about him or anything, but the pair were regular fuck buddies. Whenever Daniel needed release, Josh was there. So now he had to somehow find someone else to satisfy his needs. He had Imogen but she was useless and nothing more than a cover for the fact Daniel fucked guys. So when Daniel heard that there was a mysterious stranger injured in the blast and had amnesia about who he was, he jumped at the chance. But he just had to get into the hospital without anyone asking questions.

Later that night when it was just the few remaining night staff and the key to his plan doctor Karl. Daniel walked into the hospital carefully avoiding the staff, until he found Karl, when he saw Karl he was walking into a storage room, so Daniel raced across the hall and ducked into the room. 'What are you doing here Daniel? Karl asked curiously, 'I need to see that John Doe guy that was injured in the blast'. 'I'm sorry Daniel he's in the ICU and you can't go back there unless your family, besides why do want to see him anyway', 'that's not important, but it is really important I get back there, isn't there anything I can do' Daniel said seductively gripping on to Karl's package through his trousers. 'That is highly inappropriate' Karl stated backing out of Daniels grip and heading for the door. Before he made it Daniel darted in front of him 'come on' Daniel started 'with you working so late all the time, Susan must always be asleep when you get home, you must need something'. Daniel grabbed onto Karl's now slightly growing bulge, Karl couldn't deny Daniel was right and with all the drama from the blast Susan was giving him nothing. 'Ok' Karl said 'but just this once', 'you won't regret this' Daniel said reaching behind him and locking the door and dropping to his knees. Karl just shut his eyes and let it happen, after all he'd cheated on Susan twice already what's one more time.

Daniel unbuckled Karl's trousers and dropped them to the floor, the ever growing bulge was now very obvious in Karl's white underwear. Daniel kissed the top of the bulge through the underwear putting a little tongue out giving it a lick as he pulled away. Karl moaned at Daniel 'keep going', Daniel didn't need to be told twice putting the whole head of Karl's penis into his mouth still through his underwear. After a minute of massaging Karl's head he grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down releasing Karl's cock like a spring smacking Daniel in the chin. Daniel could now see the full view of the famous doctor's cock. It was bigger than he thought it would be, a nice veiny seven inch cut cock with a nice read head. Daniel grabbed the base of Karl's cock and started massaging it, with his other hand he grabbed Karl's balls and rubbed them around his palm, and then he took the whole head and a good inch of cock into his mouth earning a louder moan from Karl who quickly stopped as to not alert any of his colleagues. Daniel kept sucking deeper and deeper each time until finally fitting the whole seven inches down his throat and holding it there. Karl was practically convulsing, no one had ever sucked his cock this well. He definitely rethought his statement about this never happening again. Daniel kept going hard and fast, after all this wasn't his first blowjob this was what he did to Josh so Josh could do it to him. Daniel was going to miss their time together Josh was a very obedient pup. After about five minutes Karl pulled Daniel off his cock and started jerking it himself, knowing what this meant Daniel put his head back, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Watching Daniel do this brought Karl to his climax, Karl exploded a few weeks' worth of cum all over Daniels face and mouth, Daniel licked his lips and swallowed what he had in his mouth he then scooped the rest off with his finger and licked it clean, Daniel then put Karl's cock back in his mouth and sucked him dry licking all down the sides not wanting to miss anything. 'You can come here as much as you want' Karl said stuffing his softening cock into his underwear and pulling up his pants, 'Thanks doctor K' He replied 'can I see him now? 'Right this way' Karl said leading him away.

After passing through a few checkpoints that Daniel couldn't have passed without Karl they reached the John Does room. Karl opened it for him and Daniel walked in to see him lying on the bed totally out of it, he was so much hotter than Daniel thought thrilled his plan was working out. 'I'll leave you to it' Karl said starting to close the door, 'wait' Daniel said stopping him 'can you make sure no else comes down here? 'I think I can do that' Karl replied 'also' Daniel said 'you've still got it doctor K'. Karl smiled closing the door and walking off down the hall feeling pretty good about himself.

And that's the end of chapter 1 thanks so much for reading, I wonder what Daniel is up to. Let me know what you guys want to see, I love your feedback, let me know what characters you want to come into it and possible storylines. Anyway thankyou again for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Once Daniel was sure Karl had gone, he walking over to the bed and looked at this poor helpless John Doe. Daniel threw the sheet covering him onto a chair and ripped of his hospital gown. Daniel was thrilled to see a gorgeous body behind his gorgeous face, he had an a toned six pack, nice muscles all over his body and a treasure trail of hair leading down to a flaccid cut cock about the thickness of Daniels wrist and 5 inches flaccid. It was a beauty much bigger than Josh's. Daniel wanted to fuck him right then and there but it had to wait, so he threw the bed sheet back on top of him but without the gown and Daniel sat onto the chair by his bed and grabbed onto his hand and pretended to go to sleep.

After a couple of hours and Daniel dozing off a few times, to his luck the John Doe started to stir. Daniel felt this and really pretended to be asleep. The John Doe lifted his head not remembering a thing not even his own name, he looked around groggily until he laid eyes on Daniel asleep in the chair and his hand interlocked with his. Daniel slowly put his head up pretending to be awake. 'OH MY GOD, YOU'RE OKAY' Daniel yelled jumping to his feet 'I thought you'd never wake up', 'who are you? The John Doe asked 'you really don't remember? Daniel responded 'I'm your boyfriend'. 'What' John Doe said 'but I'm not gay, I don't remember you'. Daniel pretended to look shocked and upset 'maybe this will help you remember' Daniel said leaning over and kissing him on the mouth, He didn't pull away from this strangers kiss because this could be his only way of remembering who he was, so the John Doe kissed Daniel back. 'Anything? Daniel asked 'nothing, sorry' He responded 'but I don't even remember my own name' 'it's Spencer' Daniel said, 'oh' Spencer replied still not remembering. Daniel saw his chance and started to take off all his clothes exposing his hard uncut cock to Spencer 'do you remember this? Daniel asked stroking it 'no, I don't think so' Spencer replied still not thinking he was into guys but feeling a little movement from his cock. Daniel saw this a ripped of the bed sheet once again. Daniel jumped on the bed and lifted up spencers legs. Before Spencer had time to process Daniel rammed his nine inch cock all the way up his virgin ass. 'What are you doing? Spencer screamed in immense pain struggling to get away. 'What we always used to do' Daniel responded. 'Please stop' Spencer yelled out 'it hurts', 'you'll get used to it again' Daniel said 'we used to do this every day'. Spencer only just woken up from a coma was too weak to fight, but after a minute of Daniel slamming in and out of him, he started to feel a twinge of pleasure. Then he felt it again and again and again until he started looking forward to the next bit of pleasure. Spencer's yells started to turn into moans and his dick starting to point to the ceiling. Spencer didn't remember this but he wasn't not enjoying it.

Daniel noticing Spencer's cock fully erect he grabbed onto it with his hand and started stroking it furiously, Spencer moaned even louder. 'I'm gonna cum' Spencer yelled out throwing his head back onto the pillow. Daniel kept stroking as Spencers cock erupted a torrent of cum that had been building up since the explosion, his cum landed all over his chiselled chest and a few squirts landing on his own face and hair. Seeing this brought Daniel a lot closer to his climax so he pulled out of Spencer's ass. Spencer felt empty and missed the feeling of Daniels cock up his ass, Daniel started to lick all over Spencers chest getting every bit of cum he could, once he had all of it he went up to Spencers face and used his hands to open Spencers mouth. Once open Daniel spit the whole load into Spencers shocked mouth. Then when he was choking down the cum and spit Daniel leaned forward and shoved his cock down Spencers throat started to throat fuck him. Spencer choked and gagged but Daniel kept going, it only lasted a few seconds before Daniels cock erupted his own torrent of cum down Spencers throat. Daniel slowly slid his dick out and closed Spencer's mouth with his hands forcing Spencer to swallow it all. He coughed and spluttered into Daniels hand but he eventually swallowed it all. Daniel let go of Spencer and sat back down onto the chair. 'So do you remember anything? Daniel asked knowing he wouldn't, 'no' he replied 'but I can't lie and say I didn't love it'. Daniel was thrilled his plan was working so well 'well I'm not surprised' Daniel added 'you always used to, I'm just so happy your back'. Daniel got up and kissed him a second time this time Spencer leaning right into it. Spencers ass was really soar and he still didn't know what to make of all this but all he knew is that he loved getting fucked.

And that is the end of chapter two, I hope you all enjoyed this. Daniels a clever one isn't he. Let me know what you guys thought and what you want to see next. Bu thank you so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Daniel left Spencer in his room to go and find Karl, Daniel found him after a few minutes of searching the halls. 'Hey' Daniel said 'I need a favour', 'well' Karl replied 'you know what you have to do'. Daniel did know, so he followed Karl into the same storage room and blew him the same way he did before.

'Ok' Karl said 'what do you need? 'I need you to give the John Doe more morphine or whatever he's asking to many questions, also I need you to lie to him and tell him he needs to stay in hospital also I need you to call him Spencer and pretend he's my boyfriend' Daniel stated. Karl thought for a minute taking it all in 'ok Daniel' Karl started 'but I can't keep him on it forever and sooner or later were going to have to release him we need the room' 'that's fine but just keep him as long as you can' Daniel said walking off back down to Spencers room.

A few minutes later Karl walked into the room 'ok Spencer' Karl started earning a smile from Daniel 'it seems your injuries are more severe than we thought, you'll be okay but I'm just going to give you a bit more morphine to help things along'. Spencer nodded wincing as Karl stuck the needle in his 'how long do I have to stay here for? Spencer asked. Karl pretended to think for a moment before responding 'with an injury like yours, just to be safe I want to keep you here for two weeks' 'It's the best thing for you' Daniel added clutching Spencer's hand. Spencer nodded laying his head down onto the pillow and drifting off to sleep. Daniel gave Karl which was returned by Karl and the pair walked out of the room.

Later that day after Daniel had returned home to get some lunch and change of clothes he ran into Tyler Brennan one of the streets sexiest residents. 'Whoa' Tyler said 'where are you going in such a rush? 'I'm heading back to the hospital' Daniel said without thinking 'why are you going to the hospital? Tyler asked 'umm' Daniel paused trying to think of a lie but coming up with something a lot better 'I'll show you'.

Tyler followed curious as to what Daniel was going to show him. When Daniel entered Spencers room Spencer sat up looking at Tyler 'who's this? He asked, 'this is Tyler you used to let him fuck all the time' 'what? Tyler exclaimed 'be quiet' muttered Daniel in response. 'Oh' Spencer said, 'I've brought him here' Daniel started 'to see if he can help boost your memory' 'I don't know if I'm up for it' Spencer protested. Daniel ignored him and went over to the bed throwing off the hospital and raising Spencer's legs in the air exposing his bare ass to Tyler, 'come on Tyler' said Daniel 'help him with his memory'. Tyler caught on to what Daniel has been doing, Tyler thought about his options but he could really use a good fuck right now. So he jumped on the bed and unzipped his jeans letting his flaccid cock fall out, Daniel reached over and started to stroke Tyler's cock making it almost hard immediately. Spencer wasn't sure about this but he also kind of missed the feeling of Daniels cock in his ass so he let it happen. Tyler aimed his six inch cock at Spencers ass it wasn't long but it was as thick as a can of pringles 'let's see if I can jog your memory' Tyler said slamming his entire cock into Spencers ass, just before he could let out a scream Daniel jumped on top of him and shoved his cock down his throat. He had been hard since he entered the room and whipped it out as he was stroking Tyler.

Tyler slammed into Spencer ferociously as hard and as fast as he could all the while Daniel was pumping his long cock in and out of Spencer's throat. Spencer was gagging less and less as he got used to Daniels cock but his ass was still really sore, 'I've missed this ass' Tyler exclaimed in between thrusts 'so have a lot of people' Daniel replied. Spencer was shocked to hear that there were even more guys that used to fuck his ass, this shocked and also excited Spencer at the same time. Finally feeling some pleasure from his ass Spencer reached down and started to stroke his cock, but his hand was soon slapped away and replaced by Tyler's hand it was the least he could do.

After a few minutes Daniel pulled out of Spencers mouth and moved down, Tyler slipped out of Spencer making room for Daniel except Daniel didn't move to fuck Spencer he instead lined himself up and impaled himself onto Spencers cock with a yelp of pain, but it wasn't so bad Daniel had been fucked a few times by a few different guys so he was used to it. Spencer was shocked but didn't complain he loved the feeling of his cock finally getting some real attention. As Daniel bounced up and down on Spencers cock Tyler moved around and got on top of him stuffing Spencer's mouth with his thick cock. Spencer could barely get his mouth around it, but it didn't matter because after only a few moments Tyler was ready to cum he pulled out of Spencer's mouth and fired six shots of cum over Spencers face and mouth. Spencer swallowed what he could and licked his lips, he loved the feeling of cum all over his face and the taste was delicious.

As Daniel continued to bounce on Spencers cock his own dick started to feel left out, that was the case until Tyler moved down and half sat on the bed leaning over and started sucking Daniels cock. Daniel was surprised but didn't protest instead he put his hand on the back of Tyler's head and forced him down lower, what surprised Daniel even more is that Tyler got all the way to the base without choking. 'Holy crap' Daniel exclaimed in ecstasy 'where did you learn to do that? Tyler stopped sucking for a second to answer his question 'when you have a gay brother you learn a few things' Tyler said going straight back to sucking after he finished talking. The thought of Tyler sucking Aarons cock brought Daniel right to climax exploding down Tyler's throat but like champ Tyler swallowed the whole load without gagging. Daniel started to convulse from the immense pleasure he was feeling.

Once Daniel had blown his load he slipped off Spencer, Spencer missed the feeling of a warm ass around his cock. But the boys weren't done, Daniel sat on one side of the bed and Tyler sat on the other side. Then like clockwork the boys leaned down and started to make out around Spencers cock. Spencer started shaking in the bed from the stimulation he was receiving. It only took him a minute before he yelled 'I'm gonna cum', when the boys heard this they put their heads side by side in front of Spencers cock as he erupted a torrent of cum. Spencer grabbed his cock and pointed it at both the boys waiting for faces making sure to cover them both. Daniel and Tyler started to make out sharing the load from one mouth to the other, also licking the cum from around each other's faces. 'Wow' Spencer said 'I still don't remember but I'm not going to forget that'.

Once the boys were re-dressed Tyler shook Daniels hand and whispered a thankyou when Spencer wasn't looking, Tyler then went over to the bed and kissed Spencer slipping in a bit of tongue. Then he was out the door, Daniel kissed him as well and headed out, leaving Spencer alone again in his room.

And that's the end of chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed once again. I wonder who is going to be joining next but I also want to know who you want to see join next. I love to hear what you guys think. But thank you so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

This chapter was requested by a reader. Aaron/Tyler you know who you are, this is for you.

Tyler was beaming from his recent fuck in the hospital, but he was still horny. As he headed home just before he opened the door he heard moaning coming from inside, curious, Tyler opened the door as quietly as he could and was shocked to see his brother Aaron sitting on the lounge stroking his what Tyler guessed was an 8 inch cut cock, Aaron was completely naked with sweat dripping down his forehead and dripping down his chiselled abs. Tyler was in shock but his quickly hardening dick thought otherwise, Tyler was about to make his presence known but he saw Aarons eyes were closed in ecstasy, Tyler quickly got out his phone and snapped a few pics hoping they'll come in handy later.

Then he quickly and quietly made his way over to Aaron and grabbed his cocked and started jacking it. Aaron screamed in surprise which brought to the edge, Aarons cock started firing shots of cum onto his chest and shocked face with the drips landing on Tyler's hands. 'What the hell? Aaron asked still shocked 'what are you doing here? Tyler didn't say anything he just smiled and brought his cum covered hand up to his lips and licked his sexy brothers cum off and swallowed it. Seeing Tyler do this made his cock stay rock hard even after cumming, 'that was delicious' Tyler stated, 'what the hell? Aaron asked again, 'just shut up and suck my cock' Tyler responded releasing his own cock from its cotton prison. Aaron was weirded out this was his brother in front of him but Tyler's thick cock looked to delicious to pass up, so he leaned forward and engulfed the whole cock in one go bobbing up and down almost immediately, Tyler was taken aback at the skill of his brother but then he remembered Tyler is gay and must have sucked cock all the time. Tyler grabbed the back of Aarons head pushing it back and forth on his own cock facefucking Aaron. Aaron was hard as a rock loving every bit of this so Aaron jumped at the chance when Tyler asked him to bend over. Aaron immediately stopped sucking Tylers cock and turned around leaning over the back of the couch exposing his smooth ass. Tyler lent forward and spat on Aaron's ass pushing it in a bit with his fingers earning a moan from Aaron. Then he lined up his cock with Aarons ass and shoved the entire length into it, normally when he did this he would feel some resistance but Aaron's ass took it with ease. Tyler then realised what a slut Aaron must be to have an ass this loose. 'Holy shit' Tyler started 'I am definitely not the first to use this you slut' 'no you are definitely not' Aaron replied with a laugh. This turned Tyler on even more thinking about all the traffic this ass has had. Tyler started to really fuck Aaron hard and fast getting as deep as he could with each thrust, Aaron moaned each time Tyler slammed into him. Since Tyler had already cummed less than an hour ago in the hospital this was going to last. After about an hour of rough fucking the pair of them were exhausted with sweat running off every part of their body. Tyler was getting close to cumming so he pulled out of Aarons as which took a few moments to close, he turned Aaron around so he was sitting on the couch again, Tyler started jerking his cock and Aaron started jerking his own both hoping to reach a second climax for the day. Aaron came first shooting his cum over his abs and hand then moments later Tyler exploded a torrent of cum all over Aarons face with the last drops falling to Aarons chest. Tyler leaned down and scooped up his and Aarons cum from Aarons chest and brought it to Aarons mouth where Aaron happily licked it off, Tyler then leaned forward and licked his own cum from around Aarons face kissing him in the end mixing the loads between both of their mouths, when they broke away they both swallowed what was in their mouths. Tyler then gave Aaron a slap on the chest and walked off into the kitchen 'you're a slut' Tyler called as he walked off 'and proud of it' Aaron called after him getting up to have a well needed shower.

Since the pair was so into it they never noticed the video camera in the window recording the entire session. As the pair got up the masked man with the camera quickly ran off getting an entire different video than what he was there for. But this was even better this he could use for a long time to come.

And that's the end of chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it keep leaving me reviews I love to know what you guys want to read. I wonder who the saw Aaron and Tyler, give me suggestions for who you want it to be. But anyway thank you so much for watching and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

This chapter was requested by a reader. Aaron/Tyler/Mark you know who you are, this is for you.

It was around lunch time when Aaron heard a knock on the door, he walked over and opened it but saw no one there, when he looked down he could see a sealed envelope with his name and Tyler's name. He picked it up and walked back inside opening the envelope, inside was DVD and nothing else. Aaron put the DVD in and pressed play, his jaw dropped when he saw his entire encounter with his sexy brother a few days earlier. He took a moment then called to Tyler who was still in his bedroom. When Tyler saw the video he had about the same reaction as Aaron, shock. There was another knock on the door which made the pair jump, Aaron turned off the TV as Tyler went to answer it, it was just Mark this time. As Mark walked in he could feel the tension in the air, 'what's going on here then? He asked in his older brother cop voice. 'Nothing' Aaron and Tyler said simultaneously, 'ok' Mark started 'ill pretend I believe you'. Mark walked over and sat down on the couch turning on the TV which was still playing a certain video that the pair had completely forgot was still in there. Aaron grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, but the damage had already been done Mark saw exactly what was happening.

Mark sat there in silence with his mouth slightly open in shock. 'It's not what it looks like' Tyler said using the weakest excuse in the book. Aaron just looked at Tyler with a look of exhaustion but quickly refocused on the matter at hand. Still without saying a word Mark unzipped his jeans and pulled out his massive 8 inch cut cock jerking it a little bit. 'Well' Mark said 'suck it', Aaron was the one to be shocked now but after his time with Tyler he was keen to have a go at the other brother. So Aaron sank to his knees in front of Mark and engulfed the entire cock in one go slowly bobbing up and down. 'Holy shit' Mark said to Tyler 'he is good', 'yeah' Tyler responded still a little weirded out by the situation. 'come over here and get your cock out' Mark said, Tyler's horniness took over and pulled out his cock as he walked over, 'get up here' Mark said motioning for him to get on the lounge. Tyler did and Mark started sucking on Tyler's cock. Tyler was in shock 'where did you learn this? Tyler asked, Mark stopped sucking for a moment to answer 'this is not the first cock I've sucked' He said getting straight back to sucking. Tyler decided not to question it but he'll be bringing that up later.

After about 10 minutes Mark tapped Aaron on the shoulder and motioned for him to get on. The three of them used this quick break of repositioning to get undressed of all their clothes throwing them in a pile. Mark sat back down on the lounge and was followed by Aaron who sat on him, Marks cock sliding effortlessly into Aaron's as, but still causing the pair to moan. Tyler then decided to give Aaron some pleasure so he leaned over and started sucking Aaron's cock. 'Let's see how far we can really stretch his hole' Mark said with a grin. Tyler knew exactly what he meant, Tyler moved to the front of the lounge where he positioned himself over Marks legs and under Aaron's ass. Mark slowed allowing Tyler to fit his cock up alongside his own. Once both cock heads were in Mark grabbed Aaron's legs and pushed him down onto both of their cocks with some actual resistance this time. 'aahhhhhhhh' Aaron moaned actually in a little bit of pain but the pleasure was far outweighing it. 'Wow' Tyler said 'his ass is really gonna be stretched now', 'good' Mark replied 'because this won't be the last time this is happening'. Aaron just moaned getting very excited about their future fucking sessions.

Aaron continued to bounce on top of his brothers hot cocks, until Mark pulled out 'hey' Aaron and Tyler said together protesting, 'well I have to cum sometime' Mark replied 'both of you on your knees'. Aaron and Tyler quickly got down on their knees in front of their incredibly hot older brother. Mark started jerking his cock, but it didn't take long before it erupted, Mark guided his erupting cock making sure to get equal amounts of cum on both of them. 'aahhh' Mark moaned squeezing out the last few drops. Aaron and Tyler then started jerking off their own cocks while making out with each other both licking all the cum off each other's faces. After a while the pair were getting close to their own orgasms. They both stood up and looked at each other knowing exactly what they were thinking, they then looked right at Mark who took a second to make the connection. Mark was hesitant but got on his knees, 'it's only fair I suppose' Mark said. Tyler and Aaron both stood over their older brother jerking their cocks. Mark was looking up at them with his mouth open wide. Aaron and Tyler came exactly at the same time call it a brother thing. The pair fired shot after shot coating Marks face to the point where there was more cum than skin. Mark swallowed what was in his mouth and licked all around his cheeks. Standing up the pair helped him clean his face by licking all over one side each and spitting it into Marks mouth kissing him in the process. After 5 minutes of making out with each other, they finally broke away. After they all go dressed huge smiles over each of their faces, Mark walked over and took the video out of the DVD player 'is it okay if I keep my video? Mark asked smiling at the boys, 'you bastard' the pair replied in sync laughing. After Mark took the DVD and left, Tyler headed out soon after leaving Aaron alone again in the lounge room where the best day of his life started.

That's the end for this chapter I hope you liked it, I wrote this chapter because of a review requesting it, so I do listen. Leve me a review and tell me what you thought and who you would like to see next. But anything thank you so much for reading, and as always I will see all you guys in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

This chapter was requested by a reader, so whoever you are, I hope you enjoy.

It was early morning in the Brennan house the and the boys were up having their breakfast, but this time no one cared they were shirtless and all had a raging hard on. But they were as close as brothers could be so it didn't bother them. Just before the boys went their separate ways Tyler started speaking, 'what do you guys think about a poker night tonight, we can invite some of the guys', 'yeah sounds great' Aaron replied, 'Mark? Tyler asked you in? 'Yeah sure' He replied. 'Great' Tyler said 'ill plan everything just be here at 8'. The boys agreed and Tyler left to see who else could join.

As Tyler was walking past the park he noticed a very sweaty and shirtless Brad Willis, Tyler would love to have a go at that, but first he had to agree to come tonight. Tyler jogged over to Brad, 'hey' Tyler said, 'umm hey Tyler' Brad replied wondering why he was talking to him. 'umm, me and a few of the guys are having a poker night tonight and we'd like you to come', 'oh umm yeah I don't know' Brad started 'it's just I've got a lot going on with Ned and Lauren right now I just don't know if I should be going off playing poker', ' _poker will be the last thing on his mind tonight'_ Tyler thought to himself 'come on' Tyler pleaded 'it will take you mind of things' as Tyler was talking he noticed Brads shorts get a little tighter meaning there may be another way to convince him. 'Is there anything I can do' Tyler asked reaching out and giving Brads cock a squeeze through his shorts. 'Jeez' Brad jumped pulling away from Tyler 'what the hell are you doing? 'With all that tension with Lauren there must be something you're missing out on' Tyler said. Brad thought for a minute, Tyler was definitely right, with all this stress that's been happening recently his big Willis hasn't gotten any attention. 'Anything? Brad asked looking at Tyler with a grin.

Tyler smiled back grabbing Brads hand and leading him to a secluded area of trees away from the park. Tyler pushed Brad against some trees kissing him roughly, Brad accepted Tyler's tongue in to his mouth returning his own. As Tyler kissed Brad his hands trailed down Brad's chest giving his nipples a twist as he went earning a moan from Brad. Tyler rubbed his hands all over Brads abs loving the feel of body not related to him, Tyler broke the kiss getting onto his knees. He yanked down Brads shorts releasing the monster flying up and hitting Tyler on the chin. Tyler leaned for and slowly inch by inch took all of Brads cock at once, Brad convulsed, this was the first time anyone's ever been able to do that the first time, Brad thought about how Josh got there in the end but quickly stopped thinking about it wanting to enjoy this moment. Tyler bobbed up and down on Brads 8 and a half inch uncut cock, playing with Brads balls as he did. Brad grabbed the back of Tyler's head and held him at the base of his cock loving the feeling, after about a minute Tyler started to choke so Brad released him, Tyler kept sucking for a few minutes. But Brad was done, he was ready to cum the second Tyler started sucking it was a miracle he held on this long. Once Tyler had gone to the base of Brads cock, Brad grabbed his head and held it there as he unleashed a few weeks' worth of cum down Tyler's throat, Tyler struggled but it's not like he had a choice so he choked it down. When Brad was done he released Tyler once more who got up and coughed a bit. 'Sorry' Brad said 'I have been told I get a little rough', 'haha, yes' Tyler said coughing 'but that was awesome'. 'So what time tonight? Brad asked, '8' Tyler replied. Brad gave Tyler a pat on the back 'you did well' He said smiling as he walked off. Tyler smiled walking his own direction to see who else he could get to join.

As Tyler was walking away he got out his phone and texted Aaron and Mark in a group text

 _Brads cumming tonight boys_

The pair replied at about the same time

 _Sounds great, I'll see if I can find anyone_ – Mark

 _Yeah I'll have a look around too_ – Aaron

Tyler smiled putting his phone away and continuing to look. Tonight is going to be fun.

And that's the end of chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed, I am going to write a few chapters like this, but I want you to tell me who you want find who, and I'll try to convince them to come to the poker night. Whoever you want will there will be there. Anyway thank you so much for reading, and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

This chapter was requested by a reader, so whoever you are, I hope you enjoy.

As Tyler walked he noticed Ned was also out for a walk and wondered if there was another family in town that liked some fun, since Tyler knew Ned's dad Brad was up for it he figured like father like son. 'Hey Ned' Tyler yelled jogging to catch up with Ned, Ned turned when he heard his name being called, 'oh, Tyler, hey what's up? 'Not much' Tyler started 'I was just wondering if you want to play some poker tonight with the boys'. 'Umm, yeah that sounds great' Ned responded needing a break from all the drama with his dad. 'But the thing is' Tyler continued 'Brads coming'. 'Oh' said Ned 'but wouldn't that be a little weird', 'nah stuff him' Tyler said 'better you than him'. 'Hey' Ned said a little defensively 'don't talk about my Dad like that', Tyler thought this might be the best way to see what he's willing to do so he tried something. 'Why are you defending him, he's an idiot', 'Hey' Ned said again giving Tyler a slight push, 'what are you going to do? Tyler asked, 'I'll fight you' Ned said not really wanting to get into a fight, 'I'd rather you fuck me' Tyler said reaching out and squeezing Ned's bulge, 'what the fuck' Ned said aggressively backing away, 'just like your father, a wuss' Tyler said turning to leave.

Before Tyler got more than 2 steps he was aggressively pushed to the ground, Tyler felt his shorts being ripped off hoping for what was coming next, 'I'm not a wuss' Ned said 'you wanna get fucked, then you're gonna get fucked'. Ned pulled out his 9 inch uncut cock that was already rock hard for what was about to come. Ned aimed his big hunk of meat at the centre of Tyler's virgin hole and slammed it in as hard and fast as he could go. Tyler screamed having the first cock in his ass be so big, Tyler screamed in pain but it was half screaming and half moaning, Tyler loved every second of it. Ned smiled loving the effect his cock had on people, Ned's face quickly changed to one of concentration making sure to give Tyler a fuck he'll never forget. 'Aaaahhhh' Ned moaned breathing through gritted teeth having never fucked an ass so tight. 'OH…MY…GOD' Tyler gasped out in every thrust of Ned's huge cock. As Ned neared his climax he started to get faster and harder, Tyler was in tears of pain and pleasure. Tyler knew that he needed to get fucked again that this was a feeling he didn't want to lose. Ned started to thrust in a strange pattern getting very near his climax not being able to control himself any longer he exploded'. 'AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH' Ned screamed as he unloaded his load into Tyler's no longer virgin ass. 'AAAAAAHHHHH' Tyler moaned as he exploded his own load of cum onto the ground below not even having touched his cock.

Ned slowly pulled out of Tyler standing up, Tyler struggled to stand needing a hand from Ned. 'So umm yeah' Ned said awkwardly 'that was great, 'it was amazing' Tyler replied smiling as cum dripped out of his hole 'also about before I was just kidding', 'oh yeah' Ned said 'I know, I saw you sucking dads dick at the park', 'ha-ha' Tyler laughed 'you bastard, so are coming tonight? 'Definitely' Ned laughed 'see you later'. As Ned walked off Tyler quickly ran the last couple of streets needed to get home, without any shorts on and cum running down his leg. As Tyler barged into his house he was greeted by his two brothers standing there in shock. 'umm' Tyler started '2 things, Ned is coming tonight, and I am no longer a virgin', the boys just smiled at Tyler imagining what had just happened to him. 'Welcome to the club' Aaron said guiding Tyler to a seat knowing what he's feeling right now 'aha, thanks' Tyler responded 'now it's just one more brother that needs to be fucked', Mark quickly realized Tyler was talking about him 'oh no, I don't think so' Mark laughed, Aaron and Tyler looked at each other and smiled knowing that would be a yes a tonight.

After Tyler had showered he limped into the lounge room still wincing from the pain of getting fucked, the boys were in the room waiting and when Tyler got there he told them everything that happened. After Tyler finished, Mark told the boys he also found someone to come tonight, Kyle Canning, Mark told the boys that Kyle doesn't mind getting fucked surprising considering the size of his cock, the boys asked about it but they had to wait until tonight. Then it was Aaron's turn and he had also found someone, the towns other openly gay resident Nate, who was more than happy to come just at hearing there will be hot guys around, Aaron also explained that he let Nate fuck him but that was just for fun. The boys laughed at each other's stories loving how close they had all become. The excitement for tonight just kept on building.

And that's the end of this chapter, the next chapter will be the poker night, and I'd love to hear what you wanna see, who will be paired with who and who will fuck who, that's up to you. But anyway thank you all so much for watching, and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

It was almost time for the party, Mark had gotten the card table ready and Aaron had put together some bowls of pretzels and chips. Tyler helped where he could but just ended up getting in the way, so he just chilled out. The boys were really excited hopefully this night would end the way they think it will

The first knock came on the door 10 minutes early, Tyler raced to the door to greet Nate. Once inside Nate took a seat at the poker table which was actually a card table turned into a poker table for the night

Before Nate even said hello to everyone there was another knock on the door, Tyler opened it again to see Brad, and Tyler could see Kyle coming up the path behind him. Tyler greeted them both and showed them to the poker table. They all sat down and waited for the final member of the party to arrive.

After a few minutes the final guest arrived. Having everyone there it was time to start playing. The night started out simple with just a few rounds of poker being played and some general chitchat, nothing too serious. But the night took a different turn when Aaron suggested an idea that got everyone's attention.

'Who's up for a round of strip poker? Aaron announced. Everyone around the table were doing their best not to sound too excited, only getting a few mumbles of whatever and sure.

Aaron lost the first round, so he gladly removed his shirt, the boys around the table laughed enjoying seeing Aaron's bare chest sitting amongst them.

Much to everyone's pleasure Aaron lost the second round as well, 'I'm starting to think this is a bad idea' Aaron said laughing while slipping down his jeans revealing a sizeable bulge in his underwear for the group to see.

Thankfully for Aaron, Brad lost the next round removing his own shirt, then Ned lost his shirt, then Tyler, Kyle and Nate.

Mark was on a winning streak and not slowing down, after a few more rounds, Kyle, Nate and Ned joined Aaron by only having underwear left on them.

The next round saw Brad lose his pants leaving him in underwear, which made Ned quickly adjust his underwear, only being seen by Tyler who was sitting next to him. Tyler smiled and reached under the table giving Ned's bulge a few strokes, making Ned sit more uncomfortably, the pair laughed as Ned hit Tyler.

The next round included Tyler losing his pants. Aaron suspected that Mark might be cheating to make everyone lose their clothes in this order but he didn't complain.

Everyone around the table barely looked at their own cards too focused on the hot bodies around them to concentrate. So you could imagine everyone's subtle excitement when someone finally lost their underwear.

Kyle shyly stood up and grabbed the waist band of his underwear getting ready to pull down. He was reluctant because he knew what was going to happen. But he did it anyway, Kyle released his cock from its prison and the boys reacted the exact way Kyle thought they would.

Everyone around the table except Mark having already seen it, looked and stared at Kyles cock mouths open, eyes wide. No one took their eye off of Kyles 10 inch cut monster, which was the width of a can of coke.

Kyle smiled and awkwardly sat back down much too the disappointment of everyone around them. 'Wow' Tyler exclaimed, 'oh my god' Aaron mumbled, 'I've never see one…' Ned started '…so big' Brad finished 'wow' Nate said repeating Tyler. 'Calm down boys' Mark started 'let's keep playing', everyone agreed but there was more distraction than ever.

The night went on eventually leaving everyone completely naked except a certain police officer. 'I guess I won' Mark said standing up in victory, 'you cheater' Aaron said 'yeah' Tyler added, 'sorry boys, can't help how the cards are dealt' Mark replied smugly. 'So what do I get for winning? Mark asked. All the boys around the table looked at each other and nodded knowing what was about to happen.

Aaron walked up to Mark and kissed him right on the mouth which was quickly accepted and returned. While Aaron had tongue fight with Mark, Tyler walked over started undressing Mark.

While the Brennan brothers made out Ned practically ran into Brads arm kissing him deeply, 'I'm so sorry for everything I've done, it was all just to get your attention' Ned said breaking the kiss, 'no its okay' Brad replied 'I was just angry you wanted her and not me'. Brad finished by kissing his son on the lips.

Nate looked at Kyle and Kyle looked back, 'so' Nate started 'wanna make out? 'Of course' Kyle replied quickly planting a kiss on Nate. Nate accepted the kiss by sticking his tongue in Kyle's mouth. While kissing Nate groped Kyle's naked body one hand twisting Kyle's nipple the other stroking his mammoth cock. Nate loved that he could make this sex god moan.

Once Tyler had Mark completely naked, the 3 split up hoping to find some new meat they haven't played with.

Mark walked over to Ned breaking his and his dads grinding body's apart, Mark pushed on Neds shoulders making him drop to his knees in front Marks 8 inch cock. Ned didn't hesitate in sucking the cock before him, Ned bobbed up and down on Marks cock, he was reassured that he was doing a good job when he heard the moans coming from the hot cop.

Brad wasn't alone for long, he soon felt a warm pair of lips around his cock he looked down to see Aaron bobbing away. Brad grabbed the back of Aarons head forcing him down as far as he could which was easy for Aaron.

Tyler was left with either Kyle or Nate, but he couldn't decide so he chose both. Tyler dropped to his knees in front of the kissing men, grabbing a cock in each hand he started stroking making the pair above him moan into each other's mouths.

Mark let Ned up leading him to the lounge, 'lay on the lounge' Mark said seductively, Ned did as he was told 'yes officer'. Once Ned laid on the lounge Mark leaned over the armrest and started to suck Ned's cock, as Mark started to bob up and down on Ned's 9 inch cock Ned grabbed the back of Marks head and pushed him down Mark choked and gagged but he accepted it.

As Aaron was sucking Brads cock he noticed Marks ass exposed on edge of the lounge, Aaron moved away from Brad and knelt behind Marks ass. Aaron leant forward and stuck his tongue into Marks ass, Mark nearly jumped off the lounge he was so surprised, 'what are you doing? Mark asked 'calm down I'm not gonna fuck you' Aaron responded. Mark calmed down and decided to let it happen curious as to what it felt like, as he leant back over to suck Ned's cock something was wrong.

Why is this different Mark thought getting his answer as he looked up at Nate laying in Ned's position, Nate smiled and Mark shrugged his shoulders continuing to suck the cock in front him.

Ned walked over to his father, as Ned started to bend down to suck Brads cock, Brad grabbed his shoulders and pushed him over the poker table leaving Ned's ass exposed. Brad spit on his cock and rubbed it in before slamming into his son's virgin hole. Ned screamed, along with the instant pain Ned felt an instant pleasure this felt right.

'aaaahhhh' Brad moaned through gritted teeth 'this hole was made for my cock', 'well…AH… it…OOOHHH…was made…ARGH…by you' Ned moaned through grunts. Hearing this made Ned go even harder and faster.

Once Aaron had soaked Marks hole in and out with his tongue he moved away, Mark was shocked at the sudden loss he had actually loved the feeling and thought who knows maybe one day he'll let someone fuck him.

Aaron walked over to Tyler who was currently doing his best to suck on Kyle's monster. 'It's go time' Aaron said to Tyler, Tyler stopped sucking and looked over at Marks bare ass, its time. 'So Kyle' Tyler started 'I know you're a bottom but how do you feel about topping Mark? 'Are you crazy? Kyle exclaimed isn't he a virgin, he can't handle this' Kyle gestured to his cock.

'Trust me' Aaron said 'I can sense he's gonna love it, we both do' Aaron put his arm around Tyler, 'I don't know guys' Kyle said 'okay' Tyler said 'what about this, if you fuck him, you tell me who you want that's not here to fuck you and I'll make it happen, absolutely anyone'. Kyle liked the idea of that and he knew just who he wanted, he told the guys and they agreed to make it happen.

Brad stopped thrusting into his son when he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Tyler. 'What? Brad asked wanting to keep fucking his son, 'you are gonna wanna see this' Aaron interjected. The father and son broke apart and followed the boys to the lounge room.

Kyle walked over behind Mark whose hole was already wet from its tongue bath. Kyle looked back one last time and the boys nodded and smiled. Kyle lined up his cock with poor unsuspecting Marks virgin hole, and BANG.

The guys were worried that the Neighbours would hear the scream was so loud, as Mark struggled Kyle kept thrusting his giant cock in and out of Marks hole. Tyler and Aaron ran and held Mark down as he screamed and struggled. Mark couldn't believe this was happening he also couldn't believe his own cock was still rock hard. I can't be enjoying this Mark thought to himself but it looked like he was as his screams changed into moans without him wanting them too.

Kyle continued to pound away at Mark, but he was relieved when Tyler pulled him away and replaced his cock where Kyles was. Kyle didn't hate fucking Mark but he much rather preferred to be fucked.

Mark moaned even more as a more manageable cock was put up his ass. Mark was in tears of pain but was moaning in pleasure, 'you'll get used to it' Aaron said, 'I doubt it' Mark replied, 'you will' Nate added. Aaron leaned down and kissed Nate before moving down to take Nates cock in his mouth letting go of Mark who didn't move away.

Tyler saw this as a sign to keep fucking getting harder and faster by the second until he was fucking harder than ever before.

Ned pulled Brad back to the table and bent over it exposing his ass again. Brad was so proud, he instantly rammed his cock back up Ned's ass earning huge moans from his son.

Nate got up off the lounge and laid down on the floor, Aaron laid down as well getting into the 69 position. The pair took each other's cock into their mouths and began slurping away happily.

Kyle was left alone in the middle of the room not sure where to go since most cocks were in use at the moment. When Aaron saw this he felt awful, getting up from his 69 position he walked over to Kyle and bent him over the dining room table thrusting his cock up Kyles. Kyle smiled and moaned happy to have the new cock but familiar feeling again.

Kyle slammed in and out of Kyle with ease. 'Your hole might actually be looser than mine' Aaron said surprised, 'I'm not surprised' Kyle started 'it's been used, a lot'. This information made Aaron fuck harder and faster to make sure Kyle actually felt something. Kyle moaned in response.

Nate got up of the floor a few minutes later watching the scenes going on around him. Tyler pulled out of Mark and walked over to Nate kissing him on neck leaving a mark that would be there for a while. Mark was surprised that he actually missed having a cock in his ass. But he decided to deal with that later right now he needed to fuck someone.

Brad pulled out of Ned at Marks request but Ned didn't have to wait more than a second before he was flipped on his back and his ass was full once more. Full of Marks hot cock.

Tyler slowly licked down Nates body leaving marks all the way down finally reaching Nates cock Tyler licked down the sides of Nates 7 inch uncut cock. Tyler licked inside of Nates foreskin before pulling back to engulf the whole of Nates cock.

It was well over and hour since the beginning of this orgy and everyone was straining not to cum, but it was time.

As Aaron thrust in and out of Kyle he started to convulse and moan, Aron held on for as long as he could but it was too late. Aaron unloaded one of the biggest loads of his life deep inside Kyle's ass. Kyle loved the feeling of cum spreading through his ass making him warm. 'Your turn' Aaron said panting.

Kyle stood up and faced Aaron who was already on his knees waiting. Aaron stroked Kyle's cock before he started sucking, this cock was big but Aaron like a challenge. Aaron slowly made his way down inch by inch, choking and swallowing as he went. Aaron gagged and spluttered but kept going, Kyle tried to stop him but he couldn't be stopped.

After a few minutes Aaron got to the base of Kyles cock, Kyle orgasmed on the spot having no one I his life do this. Kyle exploded straight into Aaron's stomach, Aaron didn't pull of he let Kyle finish. Kyle convulsed at the feeling of Aarons throat contract around his cock. Kyle pulled Aaron off his cock and fell to the floor panting, Aaron smiled and kissed Kyle starting to make out.

As Mark fucked Ned he was getting close to his orgasm, he started to stroke Ned's cock to rhythm of his thrusts. Ned was close to cumming so when he saw his father's mouth replace Marks hand he exploded, the first few shots going down Brad's throat the next few in his mouth and as Brad pulled off the last few shots of cum went on his face. 'ARGH DAD' Ned moaned.

Brad walked to the head of the table and spit the cum into Ned's face, quickly leaning down to lick it off and spit again. Hearing Ned call him dad brought him right to the edge leaning over and stroking his cock over Ned's face.

Mark felt himself starting to climax so he pulled out and exploded over Ned firing volleys of cum over Ned's cock, chest and face, 'OH FUCK' Mark moaned as he stroked his sensitive cock. Brad looked down at his cum covered son and saw some of Marks cum had landed on his cock. This made Brad climax, 'fuck here it is' Brad panted as he aimed his cock at his sons face releasing a river of cum that covered Ned's face.

Brad continued to moan through gritted teeth looking down at the best sight in the world. Brad leaned down and started making out with his son like up the cum and swapping it between their mouths. Mark leaned forward licking all the cum he could find on Ned's hot body.

As Tyler sucked Nates cock he could feel Nates cock get tense and see his balls tightening, right before Nate exploded, Tyler pulled off and accepted the huge facial. 'OH…AAHH…YES' Nate moaned as he came down from an intense climax. Nate looked down to see half of Tyler's face and hair covered in his cum. Tyler stood up licking at the cum he could reach before kissing Nate.

Nate broke the kiss by dropping down to his own knees, it was only a second of second of sucking before Tyler blew his load in Nates mouth, Nate pulled off letting the last few ropes of cum paint his face. Nate stood up swallowing the cum in his mouth. Tyler kissed him again rubbing their faces together mixing both of their loads.

After the cum was all gone from all the boys they all got together in the lounge room coming down from their incredible high.

After they exchanged goodbyes and kisses they all left, leaving the 3 brothers alone once again. 'You guys are dead' Mark laughed as he chased his brothers who took off running. 'You loved it' Aaron yelled laughing. Mark caught his brothers and they fell to the floor wrestling while laughing.

And that is the end of this chapter this was absolutely huge. It was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope you stuck around to the end because I need your help, it is up to you guys who Kyle requested to fuck him I'd love to know what you want it can be past or present character. I have another chapter planned with Ben and Angus so check back for that. But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all In the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Ben hated Angus and Angus hated Ben, they were too different. Which is why he hated Susan for making him be nice to him because of his mother's illness. Although he felt bad for Angus, Angus didn't even know so he's just being a dick for no reason.

Angus and Ben were hanging out with Xanthe in the Kennedy residents. Ben got up to get a glass of water and sarcastically Angus shouted for Bent o get him one as well. Ben almost yelled no, but knew if Susan found out it wouldn't be pretty.

Angus was in utter shock when Ben came back with a drink for him as well, but he let it go. The three all hung out for a while before Xanthe had to leave. Once they said goodbye Angus stayed behind.

Ben wished Angus would have left with Xanthe but no such luck. Angus however was bored and wanted to try something.

'Hey Ben' Angus said, 'yes' Ben replied coldly, 'go shut the window there's a draft coming in' Angus stated looking directly at Ben.

Ben, not wanting to cause any sort of argument that could get back to Susan, got up and closed the window. 'Good boy' Angus said, 'I'm older than you and I only did it because I was cold as well' Ben spat at Angus.

'Take off my pants' Angus blurted out, 'what the fuck, no way' Ben said aggressively, 'shame' Angus said 'I'd hate for Susan to know you haven't been very nice to me'.

'How did you know she wanted me to be nice' Ben said without thinking, 'I didn't' Angus started 'but you just confirmed my thought'. _Shit_ Ben thought to himself.

'So' Angus said 'take off my fucking pants, or Susan will know how terrible you have been to me'.

Ben got up and walked over to where Angus was sitting. Ben knew there was nothing he could do but comply, Susan would kill him if she knew he was mean to Angus, even if it was a lie.

Besides Ben was very curious to see where this was going.

When Ben got to Angus, Angus stood up and Ben dropped to his knees. Ben pulled down Angus's shorts and to Ben's huge surprise Angus's cock flopped out and hit him in the eye.

'What the fuck? Ben yelled 'where are you underwear? 'I never wear underwear' Angus replied with a laugh.

'What do you want now? Ben asked, Angus thought for a moment, he wasn't expecting it to get this far.

'Suck my dick' Angus said expecting to be punched in the face. But instead convulsed when his cock was swallowed by Ben. 'Oh fuck Ben yes' Angus cried.

Ben didn't know what came over him, but in this neighbourhood, where the guys were always shirtless, Ben got very curious about men. And seeing the cock in front of him, even if it was Angus's, really excited Ben.

Ben bobbed up and down on the convulsing cock. Ben choked every time he got to the bottom of Angus's 5 and a half inch uncut cock. This being the first sexual experience with another person for the both of them, the pair were rock hard.

The boys had masturbated at least once a day since they learned how and they watched porn wherever they could, but they had never done anything with another person.

Angus grabbed onto the back of Bens head and forced his cock down Ben's throat, Ben spluttered and gagged slightly biting down on Angus's cock. Angus grunted and pushed Ben off his cock slapping him across the head. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' Ben apologised.

Ben didn't know why he was being so submissive but he actually liked it when Angus hit him.

Angus assuming the dominant role grabbed onto Bens hair and shoved him back onto his cock. 'Don't fucking do it again' Angus said giving Ben's cheek a slap. Ben nodded his head and mumbled yes while trying to get to the base of Angus's cock.

Angus was in heaven, he never knew it would feel this good from just seeing porn. He grabbed onto Bens head with two hands and face fucked Ben as hard as he could, but as much as Ben tried his teeth came down.

Angus screamed in pain shoving Ben off his cock, hard. 'You idiot' Angus bellowed, 'I'm really sorry sir' Ben pleaded. _Sir_ Ben thought to himself what's the matter with me.

Angus shoved Ben over the coffee table and yanked his jeans and underwear down, Angus ripped Ben's shirt off over his head before doing the same to his own shirt.

Angus looked at Ben, bare assed and bare chested, bent over the coffee table. He could get used to this.

Angus got onto a side position and belted down his hand onto Bens ass. Ben lurched forward with a yelp. Angus hit his ass again, bringing his hand down as hard as he could, leaving a big red mark around his ass.

'This is what you get fuckhead' Angus laughed, 'thank you sir' Ben replied.

Ben was in shock he was being like this, he never thought he would become this submissive slave, and to Angus of all people. Angus was in equal shock Ben allowed him to do this and Ben seemed to enjoy it.

Angus shuffled around to a kneeling position behind Ben. Angus lined up his cock with Bens ass and rubbed his tip on the hole in front of him. Ben could sense what was about to happen and shockingly, he wanted it to happen.

Ben grabbed the sides of the coffee table as hard as he could in preparation for what was to come.

Angus's cock was still slick with spit so the tip slid in easy enough. 'oooooh fuck Ben' Angus moaned, 'hurry up and fuck me Angus' Ben moaned. Angus didn't need to be told twice, Angus lurched forward burying his entire cock into Ben's ass.

'AAAAHHHH NO ANGUS TAKE IT OUT IT HURTS' Ben screamed. 'Fuck off Ben, this feels amazing, just give it a minute' Angus argued. Ben tried to struggle away but Angus had him pinned over the coffee table.

Angus went harder and faster with every thrust, and Ben cried out every time Angus thrust into him. But even Ben couldn't deny the slight tingling he was feeling in his ass.

With everything that had happened so far it was a miracle to schoolboys had last this long.

It only took Angus a few minutes before he reached his climax. Angus pulled out of Ben and ran around to the front of the coffee table. Before Ben could process what was happening, Ben got a face full of cum.

'aaaaahhhhh fuck Ben take my load you slut' Angus grunted releasing his cum all over Bens face. Ben had no option but to accept the onslaught. Bens face was so covered by the end you could see more cum than face.

Bens right eye was shut tight being hit by a spurt of cum the other was barely open with cum dripping from his eyelid. Ben could barely see anything. But Ben did hear the unmistakable click of the camera on Angus's phone.

There was no way Angus wanted to forget this. 'Angus no' Ben tried to say but as soon as he opened his mouth in was filled with Angus's cock. Angus let the last few drops of cum fall into Ben's mouth, which Ben obediently swallowed.

Angus slowly pulled his cock out of Ben's mouth. Angus bent down and scooped up all the cum from Bens face and fed it to Ben, who eagerly swallowed it all.

As blind, sore, confused and angry as Ben was Angus's cum tasted fucking awesome.

When Angus finished feeding Ben his cum, he stood up and got dressed again. Ben stood up but Angus didn't let him get dressed instead Angus took more pictures, which Ben just let happen, too tired to fight.

'That was fun' Angus said. Angus turned to leave but thought for a moment, instead he turned back and gently but passionately kissed Ben. Ben was shocked but kissed him back.

Angus broke away and ran out the door. Ben stood there naked, still traces of cum on his face, maybe Angus wasn't so bad.

Ben shook his head 'what the fuck was Ben' he scolded himself before heading to his room to go over what had gotten over him this afternoon.

And that's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write, I've been sick and I recently went on a holiday but I'm hoping to write more often. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Daniel sat across from Spencer talking back and forth before bringing up a different subject.

'Oh that reminds me' Daniel started 'I have a surprise for you', 'ooooh' Spencer started excited 'what is it?

Before Daniel could answer, his phone rang, 'ah hang on a minute' Daniel said answering his phone.

Daniel started talking but Spencer didn't know who it was, after a moment Daniel whispered 'back in a minute' before heading out of the room.

Spencer laid there for another minute before Daniel came back into the room. 'Hey I'm really sorry but I have to go, there's some trouble with Paul, I shouldn't be too long' Daniel exclaimed. Daniel grabbed his coat off the chair and leaned over giving Spencer a quick kiss before bolting out the door.

'Wait what was my' Spencer started but the door slammed shut 'surprise'. Alone, again.

Ben was out for a walk recalling the events a few days ago with Angus. He was so wrapped up in his memory that he didn't see Karl walking the other way.

Bang

The pair collided with Karl staggering back but Ben falling backwards hitting his head on the footpath.

Ben was okay but Karl insisted he give him a check-up at the hospital on a minutes' walk away. Ben tried to argue but Karl insisted.

After 10 minutes of Karl giving him a thorough check, Ben was given the all clear.

After saying goodbye to Karl, Ben was about to head home but decided to chill for a minute.

Ben saw Karl scan his key card and head down into the ICU, ' _I've never been down there'_ Ben thought to himself.

Ben thought there was nothing wrong with having a look around, Ben wondered over to the big double doors heading into the ICU and waited by the side.

After a few moments Karl exited looking straight ahead, not seeing Ben quickly slip through the gap before they close.

The ICU was just more white corridors, nothing much different than the usual part of the hospital.

Ben walked down the hallway looking into the rooms, stopping when he saw an interesting one.

Ben walked to the door and looked through the long rectangle panel of glass on the door. But what he saw was not an injured patient, it was a fucking sexy piece of meat jerking off his piece of meat.

Ben immediately went rock hard looking at the sweaty chest of the man through the window. His cock was just hidden behind the white sheet covering his bottom half.

Without thinking Ben opened the door stepping inside. Spencer didn't hear him, his eyes were closed and he was panting like a dog in heat.

Ben was controlled by curiosity and horniness, he didn't have control of his own body.

Ben walked to the side of the bed and placed his hand on top of Spencers heaving chest.

Spencer nearly had a heart attack feeling the hand on his chest. He jumped up pulling the sheet above his chest, looking around like a deer in headlights. Ben jumped back taking his hand of Spencer.

'What the fuck? Spencer panted 'who are y…' Spencer paused 'oh you must be the surprise Daniel was talking about'.

Daniel was walking to find Paul while he had a thought _'I wonder what Spencer will think when I tell him he can leave the hospital tomorrow'._

Ben was in stunned silence not really knowing what to say. 'Oh well I wasn't expecting that but ok' Spencer said.

Spencer pulled off the sheet revealing his 7 and a half inch cut cock. Bens mouth dropped open in shock, _'it's a lot bigger than Angus's'_ Ben thought.

Ben reached out and grasped the cock in his hand, gasping for a breath of air as he did. Spencer smiled laying his head back on the pillow let whatever happens happens, finally having someone for him instead of being someone else's.

Ben slowly stroked Spencers cock, swapping hands every now and then. Ben couldn't believe how well this had gone. Ben took it even further by leaning over and licking the head of Spencers cock.

Spencer moaned and bucked his hips when he felt Ben's wet tongue. Ben took this as a sign to keep going licking Spencers cock from the base all the way to top taking the head in his mouth at the end.

Spencer moaned louder bucking his hips again. Ben took his mouth off Spencers cock wanting to try something else. Ben left one hand stroking Spencers cock while he leaned his body up towards Spencer gently kissing him.

Spencer opened his eyes looking at Ben who backed away thinking he made it too personal. Spencer reached his hand around the back of Bens head pulling him down into a deeper kiss.

The pair danced with their tongues for what seemed like hours to Ben, before they broke away. Ben had never kissed anyone like that before man or woman, but he liked it.

Spencer rolled off the bed standing up and walking around to where Ben was standing. Spencer looked down at Ben before leaning down and giving him another quick peck before dropping to his knees.

Spencer yanked down Ben's shorts and underwear in one quick motion, letting Ben's rock hard cock bounce out. Spencer effortlessly swallowed Bens cock, Spencer had to steady Ben after Ben nearly fell backwards in pleasure.

Spencer smiled as best he could at the base of Bens cock, knowing he must be doing it right.

Spencer bobbed up and down on Bens cock for a few minutes before Ben tried to pull away but was stuck in Spencers grip.

'Dude, I'm gonna cum, stop' Ben moaned, Spencer continued like nothing happened.

Ben tried to warn him once more but it was too late. Ben exploded his load deep down Spencers throat who gladly swallowed it all, 'AAAHHH SHIT FUCK YES' Ben cried out bucking his hips wildly into Spencers mouth.

Spencer released Ben from his grip letting Ben collapse backwards onto the chair behind him. Ben's shirt rose and fell as he came down from his greatest orgasm ever.

Spencer stood up smiling, wiping away a drop of cum from his lip and sucking it off his finger. 'You…AH…are…ahhhh…amazing' Ben panted. 'haha thanks' Spencer said leaning over and giving Ben a quick peck.

'Ok' Ben said 'after that I think it's only fair', 'what? Spencer asked. Ben stood up and bent himself over the side of the bed, 'oh you don't have to do that' Spencer said. 'I want to try' Ben replied.

Spencer wasn't sure he could see Ben was clearly young and unexperienced but his own horniness got the better of him.

Spencer walked up behind Ben and gave Ben's ass a few slaps with his cock. Spencer put his head down letting a wad of spit cover his cock, Spencer massaged that in before putting the tip of his cock at Ben's ass.

Ben moaned and prepared himself for an onslaught, but was surprised when Spencer went slowly. Spencer eased his head into Ben's still tight ass, before slowly easing the shaft in.

Ben winced a little but stayed determined, 'are you okay? Spencer asked, 'just keep going' Ben gasped back.

Spencer slowly continued easing inch after inch deep into the bowels of Ben. 'How much more is there? Ben gasped breathing rapidly, 'that's it' Spencer replied 'it's all in'.

'Holy shit' Ben breathed out 'I did it'. Spencer smiled and slowly started moving his hips back and forth, slowly at first but gaining a little speed with each thrust forward.

'Ah…oh…ah…fuck' Ben moaned with each thrust. 'Are you ready for this? Spencer asked, 'do it' Ben replied.

And with final confirmation Spencer gave it all he had. Thrusting as hard and fast as he could. The bed shook with every thrust of Spencers powerful hips. Ben was taking it but started to yelp with each thrust.

He was quickly silenced by Spencer covering his mouth with his hand. 'Sorry' Ben mumbled, 'haha that's okay' Spencer said before getting back into his rhythm.

'Change positions' Spencer blurted out. Spencer pulled out of Ben and hopped onto the bed lying on his back, Ben jumped onto the bed and squatted over Spencer's cock before letting himself drop onto it.

Ben screamed at the feeling again, but was quickly silenced again by Spencer pulling him forward and covering his mouth with his own.

Spencer and Ben passionately made out as Ben was bounced up and down on Spencer's cock. Ben pulled of his shirt and threw it to the side letting Spencer's hands on his body.

There was nothing to feel, unlike Spencer's body but Spencer loved the smooth feel of Ben's creamy body against his strong hands. Ben let his own hands fall to Spencer's chest getting the feel of a strong body.

'Ah fuck you're so good at this' Ben moaned, 'AAHH fuck so are you' Spencer moaned back. 'By the way' Spencer started 'what's your…AH…name? 'Ben' Ben replied smiling 'what's…OOOOHHHHH…yours', 'Spencer' Spencer replied.

With names out the way Spencer continued his onslaught into Ben's ass. Ben was bouncing vertically on Spencers cock while Spencer used his hands to push Ben onto his cock harder.

Spencer let one hand drop, grasping Ben's once again hard cock, jerking it as he fucked him.

Ben flung his head back in pleasure as he bounced away. Spencer was getting closer to his climax every second. And so was Ben.

After a few minutes of solid fucking Spencer was at that point in time, 'AAHH fuck Ben I'm gonna cum' Spencer cried out, 'do it' Ben moaned in response.

Ben took over jerking his own cock while Spencer wrapped his hands around Ben's waist slamming him down onto his cock with every thrust.

Spencer's thrusts became erratic as he reached his climax, with one final thrust Spencer exploded his load deep into Ben's ass, with Ben releasing his second load at the same time.

Bens load flew across Spencer's chest splattering his fast and open mouth with the last few ropes landing on his chest.

'OH FUCK YES BEN' Spencer screamed out releasing his load into Ben.

Ben and Spencer were gasping for air as they came down from their highs, Spencers cum dripped from Bens hole out onto his still inserted cock. Bens cum dripped from Spencers chin onto his chest.

Ben leaned forward kissing Spencer making sure to get some of his load into the kiss, swapping it between their mouths. Ben slowly pulled himself off of Spencer and off the bed.

Spencer got up off the bed after him. The pair both stood there, facing each other, naked.

After a few minutes the pair were cleaned up and re-clothed. Neither of them knew what to do now.

'We have to do this again some time' Spencer exclaimed with a huge smile, 'I can't wait' Ben smiled back. Ben went to the door and Spencer went with him giving him a long and passionate kiss before Ben slipped away.

Spencer went back and sat on the chair, going over in his head one of the greatest moments of his life. Ben slipped out of the ICU unnoticed and back out onto the street, going over in his head one of the greatest moments of his life.

And that's the end of the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, this has been one of my favourite chapters and I hope you all think the same. Once again let me know what you want to see next. Also if you have read all my other chapters you will know there is still the mystery of who Kyle wants to fuck him, let me know who you want it to be. Anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Hey guys just wanted to say thank you for all the positive feedback it's really encouraging to hear and I will try and get more chapters out sooner.

Mark had been hungry for cock in his ass ever since the poker night, Mark was sitting on a rowing machine at the gym picturing himself sliding back onto a stiff cock instead of the machine.

Mark quickly stopped thinking about the other night when there was a very obvious tent in his gym shorts.

Mark had come to the gym today with his brothers Aaron and Tyler who were of spotting each other on some weights.

Tyler lifted the weights up and down his eyes shut tight with sweat dripping down his forehead. Aaron stood above Tyler spotting him, when he saw Mark walk over with something very obviously swinging in his shorts.

Aaron was about to speak but Mark put his fingers to his smiling lips. Mark quietly straddled above Tyler pulling his shorts down letting his hard cock bounce out.

When Tyler opened his eyes he nearly threw the heavy bar he was holding, 'WHAT The fuck? Tyler started yelling loudly before remembering where he was.

All the boys started laughing as Mark quickly put it away before anyone saw. Mark walked away laughing and the boys continued their workout.

After a few minutes all the boys were finished for the day and decided to head to the steam room to soothe their aching muscles.

The boys got naked in the locker room not caring if they saw each other like they used to, got their towels wrapped around their waist's and headed for the steam room.

The boys were in their alone except for one hairy old guy, the boys sat their awkwardly until the man got bored and left.

'Finally' Tyler exclaimed standing up and letting his towel drop to the floor, 'I thought he'd never leave' Aaron added letting his own towel drop to the ground. 'Let's do it' Mark said excitedly rising to his feet.

Back at the hospital Daniel was helping Spencer gather his few belongings, ready for Spencer to finally leave this place.

Daniel knew he had to tell Spencer the truth because once he left the hospital it would be too hard to keep the lie going.

'Umm Spencer' Daniel murmured hoping he wouldn't actually hear him, 'yeah' Spencer replied without missing a beat, _damn,_ Daniel thought to himself, 'I have something important to tell you, sit down'.

Spencer sat on the edge of the bed and Daniel sat next to him grabbing his hand. Daniel decided to rip it off like a Band-Aid. 'I've been lying to you this whole time I've never seen you before you came to hospital the only reason I even came to you was because I wanted to fuck someone and I'm sorry' Daniel blurted out without taking a breath.

'Oh' Spencer started 'yeah umm I already knew that I got my memory back weeks ago but I really liked you so I didn't say anything'. Daniel didn't know what to say, it's true that since he found Spencer it became more than sexual to Daniel.

'Oh' Daniel replied, Daniel was about to continue talking but before anything came out of his mouth Spencers tongue came into it. Daniel kissed him back and the pair fell backwards onto the bed with their tongues fighting for dominance.

Back in the steam room Mark was getting assaulted from both ends as he laid in the doggy position on the bench.

Aaron was filling Marks mouth with his cock as Tyler filled his ass. Mark had never been happier in his life, he couldn't imagine their parents being okay with them being this close, but he loved it.

'Fuck me Tyler, why haven't we been doing this for years' Mark moaned when he got a break from Aarons cock. 'Well let's make up for it now then' Tyler grunted as he thrust even harder into Mark making him jolt forward.

'I wanna get fucked as well' Aaron pleaded, 'so whiny' Mark laughed as he lifted his body up a bit letting Aaron slide backwards beneath him.

Aaron reached back and guided Mark's cock into his waiting ass. When Mark was in Aaron, Tyler slammed into Mark making Mark slam into Aaron. The three brothers were a fuck train and weren't stopping at a station anytime soon.

Spencer was on his back getting pounded by the man above him. 'So' Spencer started 'how great is Ben? Daniel took a moment to respond, 'Ben, who's Ben, oh that kid at the Kennedys, when did you meet him?

'Wh…uh fuck…en he came here…fuck…wasn't he the surprise you were talk…AH…ing about? Spencer grunted as Daniel continued his anal assault on Spencer.

'No my surprise was you were getting discharged, what did you guys do? Daniel asked confused and breathless. 'We fucked, I thought that was the surprise' Spencer exclaimed.

'Hmm, maybe I'll need to pay this Ben a visit' Daniel thought aloud. Spencer got even more horny at the thought of Daniel fucking little Ben.

Spencer grasped his cock and started stroking it furiously as Daniel relentlessly fucked him.

After a few minutes more of fucking there was a knock on the door, Spencer was about to cover himself but Daniel said its fine and kept fucking. 'Who is it? Daniel called out, 'it's Karl' Karl yelled through the door, 'come in' Daniel replied.

Karl came in and seemed to be totally oblivious to the scene that was unfolding in front of him. 'I just need you to sign this final discharge paper Spencer', Spencer probed himself up on his elbows while Daniel continued fucking but less aggressive than before.

Spencer grabbed the pen Karl held out for him and signed his name. Daniel looked down at the paper, 'your name is Jack? Daniel asked, 'yeah' Jack replied. 'Well that's just confusing' Daniel laughed at him.

Karl smiled and turned to leave but was stopped by Jack, 'hang on, why don't you join us? 'I suppose I could spare five minutes' Karl smiled happy he could get in on this.

'Here have a go at this' Daniel said pulling out Jack, leaving his hole open. Karl eagerly hopped onto the bed and pulled his rock hard cock out of trousers and through his doctor's jacket.

Karl immediately rammed his entire cock into Jack causing him to thrust forward banging his head on the headboard. Karl continued, unfazed, unrelenting.

Daniel leaned over Jack and took his entire cock into his mouth bobbing up and down like a jack rabbit.

After a few minutes Karl exploded, his seed filling Jack's ass, Karl pulled out while cumming letting the last few ropes of cum land on the side of Daniel's face who was still bobbing up and down on Spencer.

Karl limply slid off the bed exhausted landing on his knees face to face with Daniels cock, swinging there, begging to be sucked.

Karl gave in and grabbed Daniel's cock and started stoking it, then he put the head into his mouth alternating between sucking and rubbing, while his other hand squeezed and played with Daniel's balls.

Daniel was bucking his hips and slamming his head down as far as it could go gagging and coughing, coating Jack's cock in thick layer of spit.

Jack was writhing on the bed in pleasure, his ass leaking hot seed as his cock was being so stimulated he could blow any second, and he did.

Jack exploded a hot thick load of cum down Daniel's mouth when he was at his lowest, so instead of tasting it, it went straight into his stomach with no option to spit, not that Daniel would have.

Daniel could feel the hot seed coating his throat and sliding into his belly, which made him reach his own climax. He bucked his hips wildly as he erupted his load down Karl's eager throat.

Karl was more than happy to taste this fine sample, he gets bored of drinking all the cold cum deposits in the hospital, it's nice to get a hot one.

Daniel slowly released Jack's cock with a popping sound as Karl did the same for him. The three slowly got to their feet exhausted by the experience.

'What a great last day at the hospital' Jack laughed

The three brothers continued to slam into each other at high speed, all the while multiply men had come in and ran out when they saw the scene, but not before some came back with their phone for a quick pic or short video.

The 3 didn't care all they were worried about was each other, Aaron with the feeling of his older brother dominating his ass, Tyler with the feeling of finally being number one over his cop brother, and Mark with the feeling of his two beautiful brothers, one ass around his cock and his own ass around another.

It wasn't long before the 3 were ready to blow. Tyler blew first which started a chain reaction.

Tyler exploded his thick load deep into the bowels of Mark who when felt his insides go warm, exploded his own load deep into Aarons ass, And Aaron feeling his older brother breed him exploded his own load all over the bench.

There was cum everywhere, coating the bench and each other as it leaked out of assholes.

The three brothers sat on the bench covered head to toe in sweat and actually feeling a little heatstroke, the brothers kissed for minute before having to leave and take cold showers.

But they were more than happy to help clean each other.

And that's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry it took so long for me to write another one I've been very busy but I'll try harder. Also I'm finding it hard to think of new story lines, that's why it's so helpful when you give suggestions. I also have to decide who Kyle wants to fuck him because I'm still not sure so I'd love to hear what you think. Anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

This chapter was requested by a review, I have changed the idea slightly to better suit my skills, I hope it still turns out well.

Once Jack had moved in with Daniel he was free to get back into the church, the priest was more than happy to let Jack into the church even though he was gay, because the priest wasn't a dickhead.

It wasn't long before Jack was doing confessionals, he'd sit in his booth all day listening to ridiculous stories that he couldn't care less about.

One evening Jack and Daniel were sitting on the lounge together watching TV. 'You can't imagine how boring the confessional is' Jack complained. Daniel thought for a minute before responding, 'why don't you make it fun? Daniel said.

'How do I do that? Jack replied curiously, 'well' Daniel started 'there must be guys coming through the confessional', 'yeah what's your point? Jack interrupted. 'My point is' Daniel continued 'is that why don't you make them worship something else' Daniel smiled as Jack came to the realisation of what he was talking about.

The next morning after a vigorous fuck session with Daniel, Jack headed to the church. When he got there, thankfully, it was empty. Jack went out into the tool shed out the back and brought in a drill with a circle cutter attachment.

He carefully drilled a nice wide hole at just the right level for a visitor. Luckily for Jack he was the only one who did confessionals, so he knew no one would find it.

After Jack had put the drill back and cleaned up the edges of the whole he's sat and waited for someone to come in. Much to his displeasure the first few people were all women, women who were cheating on their husbands or wanted to cheat.

Jack begrudgingly kept up appearances and answered their questions. After a nice lunch with Daniel, Jack headed back to the booth eager to test his ideas.

And luckily for him the first one in was a man, and not just any man it was Brad Willis, although Jack didn't know who the man was, he didn't really care.

Ned sat down and the pair went through the usual formalities about why he was there. 'I cheated on my fiancée with multiple men at a poker night' Brad explained.

Jack took his chance and gave it a go. 'You need to be cleansed' Jack said calmly 'your penis needs to be cleansed' Jack added. Brad was confused.

'Ok then' Brad started 'what do I do? 'I will do it for you' Jack said hiding his nerves 'just stick it through the hole and I will cleanse it'.

Brad was apprehensive but needed to find a way to relieve the guilt he felt. Jack put his finger through the hole he had made and made a motion for Brad to come to it.

Brad noticed the hole for the first time and stood to his feet, barely fitting in the booth but enough to stand.

Brad unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with his underwear allowing his soft cock to swing freely, he carefully fed his cock through the hole and waited.

Jack got on his knees admiring the meat in front of him. Jack carefully gripped the cock with his hand and guided it into his mouth swallowing it all in one swift motion.

Brad moaned as he felt his cock being cleansed. Jack bobbed up and down on Brad's already rock hard meat, his cock head slamming into Jack's throat every time he went down.

Brad slammed his whole body into the wall making sure he was getting completely cleansed, moaning as he felt the Jack's warm throat constrict around his shaft.

After a few minutes Brad unleashed his load, plastering Jack's throat and finishing on his face. Jack couldn't get rid of his smile as he swallowed the hot load.

Brad groaned as he slowly pulled his cock out of the whole. 'You are now cleansed' Jack said 'but remember, there is nothing wrong with being gay, and if you enjoy it then you do it'.

Brad smiled thanking god he came to church today.

After a while Jack was going through some more of the women coming through, he smiled imagining the horror if they could see him sitting there with cum plastered across his face. Jack chose to leave it there.

Soon enough there was another man, then another and another after that, each one more gullible than the last. After a few hours, his robes, hair, floor he stood on and mostly his face was covered in a thick layer of cum the smell was so intense that it blocked out all other senses. Jack had found heaven.

Jack slumped back in his seat as another satisfied man went on his way. Jack puffed trying to catch his breath. And if he wasn't mistaken there were a couple of guys that sounded very familiar I guess one cleansing wasn't enough in one day.

After a couple more women had gone through, Jack decided to head home. Jack wanted to surprise Daniel with his new look so he creepily snuck behind buildings bushes, until he got back to Daniel's house.

Daniel was laying on the lounge when Jack walked in barely a few inches between each cum stain over his whole body, his face plastered in white with more streaks of white through his hair.

Daniel was amazed he immediately jumped of the couch in happiness, 'you look amazing' Daniel smiled getting out his phone, 'well its all thanks to your idea' Jack smiled back.

Daniel spent the next half an hour taking pictures from every possible angle with Jack in different stages of undress.

Daniel grilled him about his whole day laughing when Jack told him about the guy who came in his eye.

Daniel chucked his phone on the lounge and kissed Jack passionately on the lips, before licking Jack's cheeks, the cum melting in the warmth of his tongue. The pair kissed swapping the various loads between each other's mouths.

Daniel stripped Jack of his robes and collar throwing them in the corner which he called his never washing pile. Jack laughed as he lifted Daniel's shirt up and over his body, placing his strong hands on Daniels waist.

Jack started to drop to his knees but was quickly caught by Daniel, 'I think you need this more than I do' Daniel said smiling as he dropped to his knees.

Jack smiled as Daniel engulfed his cock, Jack shuddered and moaned nearly cumming on the spot. He couldn't describe the feeling of a warm mouth around his cock after being rock solid all day.

Daniel spat on Jack's cock bobbing up and down leaving a sheen of spit coating Jack's cock. Daniel squeezed Jack's balls making him jump to his tippy toes in pleasure.

Jack only lasted a few minutes before he reached a point he had helped so many others reach today. Jack exploded his own load deep into Daniel's throat who eagerly accepted it.

Daniel kept sucking Jack's sensitive cock until Jack couldn't bare it and pulled away laughing. Daniel rose to his feet and the pair kissed passionately once more before heading to the lounge to rest and watch TV.

And that's the end of chapter 12 I hope you all enjoyed it. I am planning to write another chapter like this but with other main characters coming to see Jack, so let me know who needs to be cleansed. Anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

More Than Neighbours

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Hey, I hate myself for taking so long to upload but I saw the last 3 reviews of wanting more Aaron, Ned and Kyle so I wrote this, I'm trying to upload more but I have 5 different stories going, I give myself to much to do, if you ever get bored waiting for an update hopefully my other stories can keep you entertained.

Ned's alarm went off and he woke with a start, his hair pointing in every direction. The sun was glaring through the gaps in his curtains, Ned blinked hard trying to block out the sun as he grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off.

It Ned 10 minutes to actually stand up out of bed and get ready for the day, he looked at his phone and it was already 11:30, Ned, to say the least, was not a morning person

By lunchtime Kyle was already hard at work, his loose tank top clung to his sweaty body, his hair plastered across his forehead.

Ned was finally up and about, heading into town to get lunch at Harold's, Ned stopped at the park when he saw the sweaty Kyle hard at work.

Kyle put his shovel down and went to the back of his Ute for a drink of water, he picked up the bottle and unscrewed the lid, he took a small sip looking around when he saw Ned behind a tree.

Kyle smiled, ready to give a show, Kyle flung his head back and poured the water into his open mouth before letting the remains cascade over his sweaty body and head.

Kyle flung his head to side showering the area in a spray of water from his hair. Ned watched, his own cock growing in his pants.

Kyle slowly lifted off his tank-top and flung it over his shoulder, his abs glistening with sweat and water from the burning sun.

Ned attempted to casually rearrange his rock hard cock, before strutting over to Kyle.

Kyle smiled when he saw Ned coming, Kyle acted like nothing had happened and leaned against his Ute.

'Hey, Ned what's u…' Before Kyle could finish his sentence Ned grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss, Kyle threw his arms around Ned's back and pulled himself into it.

Ned groped at Kyles wet body, giving each nipple a hard squeeze earing a moan from Kyle.

Ned broke away from the kiss and aggressively turned Kyle around and bent him over the back of his Ute.

Ned tore down Kyle's shorts and underwear in one swoop, exposing his bare ass, Ned unzipped his jeans and let his cock burst out, he spread Kyle's ass cheeks as he spit on his cock and rubbed it in.

Ned aimed the head of his cock with Kyle's waiting hole and,

BANG

Ned slammed into Kyle with such force, Kyle was sure he felt the Ute move, Kyle's ass easily and greedily swallowed Ned's cock.

Ned grabbed the back of Kyle's hair and pulled his head back, making sure Kyle's ass tasted every inch of his cock.

Ned's face was gritted like he was lifting a car, the veins on his neck were bulging and the sweat was pouring off his head.

Kyle moaned every time Ned thrust into him, Kyle loved every second.

After a few solid minutes of hard fucking Ned was ready to burst his load, Ned pulled out Kyle and grabbed him by his hair, shoving him to the gravel.

'Look at me' Ned grunted as he spit on Kyles face, Kyle looked up at the aggressive man in lust.

Ned stroked his cock so fast his hand was a blur, 'get ready slut' Ned grunted as he grabbed Kyle's hair and pulled his face close to his cock.

Ned exploded a moment later, convulsing and moaning as he did. The cum flew out of his cock like a rocket, splattering Kyle's face, hair and chest.

Kyle made sure to get some of it in his mouth, swallowing greedily. Ned's grunts became softer until it was heavy breathing, his cock slightly softening as the last drips of his cum fell to the gravel.

Ned reached into his pocket and got out his phone taking a few quick pictures of the naked, cum covered Kyle.

'That's a new screensaver' Ned laughed holding out his hand to help Kyle up.

'Umm, sorry if I got a bit aggressive, that happens sometime when I have sex' Ned apologised, 'no, that was fucking awesome' Kyle laughed.

The pair gave each other a quick kiss before Ned stuffed his deflating cock back into his jeans. Kyle on the other hand needed a bit more of a clean-up.

Kyle looked in the back of his Ute for a towel or something until he was interrupted, 'need a hand?

Kyle spun around, his face still plastered with cum, 'oh hey Aaron, I've just been umm… there's not really a way of hiding it is there? Kyle laughed.

'Not really and besides I was standing over there the whole time, you guys aren't very subtle are you? Lucky the park isn't busy today' Aaron replied smiling.

'Here, I was just at the gym' Aaron said handing Kyle the towel from his gym bag, 'thanks' Kyle replied wiping himself off with the towel.

When Kyle was finished and had pulled his clothes back on, Aaron took back the towel and put it in his gym bag. 'Oh dude, your bag's going to smell like cum now, sorry' Kyle apologised.

'Kyle' Aaron started 'I'm gay, cum is my signature scent, it's on everything I own', the pair laughed.

'Sooooo' Kyle said with an awkward laugh 'wanna fuck?

Aaron took a deep breath before answering 'yeah'.

Aaron dropped his gym bag and stepped forward closing the gap between them. Their tongues had an epic battle for dominance, Kyle ultimately winning entrance to Aaron's mouth.

The pair aggressively kissed while attempting to take off their clothes. After a few minutes of kissing and awkward stripping the pair were naked.

Kyle picked up Aaron around the waist and placed him on the back of the Ute, pushing him back so he was laying on the Ute with his legs hanging off the edge.

Kyle leaned over him kissing him briefly, Kyle aggressively kissed Aaron's neck making sure to leave a nice red mark that wasn't going away anytime soon.

Kyle slowly kissed down Aaron's chest, biting each of his nipples gently making Aaron moan.

Kyle kept kissing lower and lower until he reached the base of Aaron's cock. He gently kissed Aaron's rock hard cock, lower and lower until he reached Aaron's big bright pink cock head.

Kyle kissed the head for a second before engulfing the entire length of Aaron's cock, Aaron moaned and convulsed on the Ute.

Kyle bobbed up and down for a few minutes before breaking away, leaving Aaron's cock glistening with spit.

'So' Kyle said 'who's fucking who here?

Aaron sat up his legs wrapping around Kyle's body, 'come on Canning, you can't deny me this' Aaron grabbed onto Kyle's humungous throbbing cock.

'Okay I suppose, but next time you're fucking me' Kyle said with a laugh giving Aaron a quick kiss, 'Deal' Aaron laughed.

Kyle slid Aaron slightly off the Ute so his ass hole was just in the open, Kyle squatted just below Aaron's hole and pressed the tip into his ass.

Kyle lifted Aaron up off the Ute and into the air, Aaron wrapped his legs around Kyle's body and his arms around his neck.

'You ready for this? Kyle smiled looking Aaron in the eyes, 'let's do it' Aaron smiled.

Kyle slammed Aaron down onto his monster cock, Aaron screamed in pain. Aaron had taken more than his fair share of cocks but with Kyle's size and position this must have been the deepest anyone's ever gone.

Kyle flung Aaron up and down on his cock, his muscles bulging, sweat dripping from all over his body.

Aaron grunted and moaned in ecstasy, 'AARRGGHH FUCKKKKK' Aaron moaned as he experienced a deeper level of fucking.

Kyle grunted through gritted teeth, from the experience with Ned not 10 minutes ago Kyle was more than ready to unload his own load.

Kyle slammed Aaron back down one more time and held him there as his cock erupted like a fire hydrant, shooting straight up Aaron.

Aaron felt the cum course through his ass causing him to explode his own load without even having to touch his cock.

Aarons cock jerked all over the place splattering against both of the men's chests.

The pair were breathing heavily, breathing the same, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Kyle lifted Aaron off his cock and stood him up, the pair both had to lean against the Ute. Their chest's rising and falling rapidly, as the cum dripped across it.

'I fucking love you' Aaron gasped, 'I love you too' Kyle replied with a cough.

The pair spent the next few minutes kissing each other's bodies getting as much of Aaron's cum as they could before wiping themselves down with the already cum covered towel.

By the time they were finished, Aaron's towel was caked in dried cum, and some that had definitely been there before today Kyle noted.

The pair could see that there were a couple of people in the park giving them looks, but nobody said anything about it.

The pair chatted for a minute while getting dressed, 'well I better head off' Aaron said 'and next time I'll be fucking you' Aaron smiled as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder and headed away from Kyle.

Kyle smiled and took out another bottle of water, needing a drink even more than before.

And that's the end of the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, I am trying to write these more often. Let me know what you want to see in future chapters. Anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Sorry this has taken so long again, but first of all for those last three reviews, thankyou I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and yes Kyle and Aaron are so cute together right?, also yes this chapter will be Jack at the confessional. Hope you all enjoy.**

Word around town quickly spread that the slut in the confessional was giving out blowies to whoever came knocking and once people heard the rumour, they came knocking.

Early that morning Jack had showered, had breakfast, blew Daniel, you know the usual morning routine. Like always Jack slipped into his church robes but something was definitely different about them today. They were covered in very obvious cum stains, but if you didn't know it was cum you probably couldn't tell what it was.

Which was lucky for Jack who had to walk through town to get to church, he noticed people look at the stains on his clothes and he saw a few men smile, he guessed they knew exactly what it was.

When he reached the church Jack took up his usual spot in the small square box that was the confessional.

It was only 5 minutes until someone came to booth, and it was a woman, much too Jack's disappointment, but like a professional he dealt with her as quickly as possible. After she left someone immediately took her place, a man this time, a man that had definitely heard the rumours.

Before Jack could even pretend like he was doing his job the man shoved his already stiff cock through the hole, Jack looked down at the cock and smiled before getting on his knees.

As Jack bobbed his head up and down he tried to work out who this man could be, Jack tried to look through the hole when the cock was fully down his throat but the man's body was all he could see.

It was only until the man spoke that Jack knew exactly who it was, 'aahhh fuck' the man said moaning quietly. Well it wasn't a man at all actually, more of a teenager, more of teenager who's cock looked and tasted all too familiar.

Ben.

Spencer smiled around Ben's, he was going to give Ben a special gift that he hadn't given anybody in the confessional yet.

Jack slowly released Ben's cock from his mouth and turned around bending over resting his arms on the wall of the booth.

Jacks pressed his ass onto Ben's cock who gasped and pushed forward filling Jacks hole with his cock. Ben flicked his hair out of his eyes as he struggled to press his body further.

Jack was bouncing back against the wall so hard the glory hole started to form cracks around the edges.

'OH GOD' Ben grunted out loudly, outside the booth sitting on a chair was an old woman _'oh the priest must have got through to him how lovely'_ she thought to herself.

Back in the box, Ben's hole body was pushed against the wooden partition, he could he feel every inch of his cock slide deep into Jacks tight warm hole.

Jacks balls would slap against the wood as he thrust himself back onto the rock hard cock.

After a few more minutes of pounding the small cracks in the glory hole started to grow, Ben could feel his cock going further in as the wood bent forward.

Ben was screaming in pleasure in his head not wanting to draw attention to anybody who might be out there.

Jacks knees were sore as he back was getting tight, he needed to end this, not that he ever wanted to. Jack pulled himself off of Ben and sunk to his knees. Ben didn't have to wait long until his cock was swallowed by another hole.

Jack furiously bobbed up and down on Ben's cock, he could hear Ben let moans and grunts slip out of his mouth, he was close.

Ben slowly started to convulse as he reached his orgasm, Jack pulled back as Ben exploded a torrent of cum over Jacks face, Ben thrust forward so hard the wood around the hole exploded, leaving a huge hole.

Wood and cum flew everywhere lucky for Jack the cum was aimed at him, splattering over his face and leaving new stains on his robes.

Ben jerked his dick a few more times before collapsing onto the bench his chest rising and falling as his dick slowly bowed its head.

Jack fell back onto his heels as he wiped the sweat and cum from his forehead wiping on his robes. Jack leaned forward and easily poked his head through the hole in the wall, 'Hey Ben', 'sorry about that' Ben smiled looking at the hole.

'No no that's okay, more room for fucking now' Jack smiled back.

Ben leaned down and kissed Jack the taste of his own cum in Jacks mouth. The pair kissed for a few minutes sharing the cum between each other's mouths.

Ben was the first to pull away, rising to his feet. 'So I guess I'll catch you later then' Ben said stuffing his dick back into his pants and flicking his hair to side.

'Haha yeah' Jack laughed 'I guess so'. Ben smiled and gave Jack another quick kiss before heading out, Ben looked around the church and saw that there were a few guys eager to get into the confessional, Ben smiled back knowing Jack will be having a fun afternoon.

As Ben headed home he looked into his house as he walked to the door, but he stopped never expecting to see what he saw.

Angus was bent over the lounge, naked with sweat dripping from his forehead and tears in his eyes but also lust, Ben also saw he was being thrust forwards and backwards by a man that clearly had a big cock and was strong. But he was just out of eyeshot.

Ben crept to his door and slowly opened it, but he never would have gussed who it was.

 **And that's the end of the chapter I guess you will have to wait to see who is fucking Angus, which also I'd love suggestions on who that is because I haven't actually decided yet. I hope you enjoyed it I always get scared that my story will start to get boring or people will hate it, so I really hope you liked it.**

 **Again sorry how long this has taken to get out and thank you for your patience.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-LAG**


	15. Chapter 15

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **I have no excuse, I've been so preoccupied with other things recently that I just haven't had the time to write a new chapter. But I am going to write a couple of chapters now and release them write after each other. So as you read this the next chapter should already be up.**

 **I'll shut up now, I hope you enjoy.**

'I'M GONNA CUM' screamed Tyler as he thrust his cock deep inside of Angus, Tyler held his position as he unloaded deep inside of Angus.

'AH FUCK ME' Angus yelled in pleasure as he felt the cum fill his hole.

'FUCK I'M GONNA CUM TOO' Brad yelled as he thrust deep inside of Tyler and unloaded his own load.

Brad was pressed against Tyler's sweaty back, his arms wrapped tightly around his abs. Brad convulsed as the last few drops of cum left his cock making their way deep inside of Tyler.

Brad slowly pulled out of Tyler, his cock making a pop sound as it left. Tyler leaned forward and kissed Angus's ear, giving it a quick bite before pulling away himself.

Angus dropped to the floor his cock pointing straight up, sweat glistened over the 3 of them. Brad and Tyler started to grab their clothes before Angus coughed.

'What about me? Angus asked pointing to his cock. Brad and Tyler looked at Angus then at each other, 'I guess' Tyler said, 'it's only fair' Brad replied.

Tyler reached out a hand pulling Angus to his feet. As Angus stood Tyler went down, effortlessly engulfing the teenage cock before him. Angus gasped and reached out grabbing Brads shoulder for support.

At this point Ben's cock was out and he was stroking it gently, enthralled at the scene before him. Ben thought about joining in but thought it best to stay put for now, or at least until they noticed him.

Ben stopped stroking for just long enough to get his phone out and take some pictures that he could jack off to later, nothing like a real life porn scene for the wank bank.

While Tyler was expertly bobbing away, Brad leaned down and passionately kissed Angus, Brad kissed the teenager with such ferocity that Angus had to grab both of Brad's shoulders so he wouldn't fall backwards.

After a couple of minutes Brad pulled away and looked out the window with a sullen look on his face. 'What's wrong, what happened? Angus asked trying to pull Brad closer.

'Nothing' Brad started 'That just reminded me of how I used to kiss Josh when he was your age' Brad shook his head putting the memory away, for now, and continued his assault on Angus's mouth.

But this didn't continue for long since Angus was near orgasm when Tyler first started fucking him.

Angus was going to warn Tyler but his mouth was already full of Brad's tongue, so he had nothing to do but explode in Tyler's mouth.

Tyler didn't even flinch, he expertly swallowed the entire load, as Angus groaned in Brad's mouth.

Angus convulsed and pulled away sitting on the side of the lounge, hunched over gasping for breath.

Tyler leaned back and smiled knowing he made that happen. Tyler wiped the edge of his mouth where a spot of cum had landed and reached his hand out to brad who sucked the finger clean.

'Not bad kid' Brad laughed, 'not bad at all' Tyler added.

Ben was furiously stroking his cock, his hand reached forward and he slowly pushed the door all the way open.

Ben coughed loudly making his presence known. 'Don't tell me I've missed all the fun' Ben smiled putting his arms out, with his pants down and cock pointing straight ahead.

The guys jumped at the cough but when they saw it was Ben and saw his cock aimed at them like a sniper, they smiled.

'The funs just getting started' Tyler smiled.

Over at the Brennan household Kyle was knocking on the door for a few minutes but there was no answer. He was about leave before he heard a moan come from inside.

'I can only imagine what they are doing right now' Kyle said aloud to himself. Kyle turned the handle which was, luckily unlocked, and walked inside.

Kyle entered into exactly what he thought he would be, Aaron was on all fours panting like a dog, and Mark moaning as his balls slapped against Aaron's ass. Kyle tilted his head and watched Aaron's ass suck up Mark's cock like a vacuum cleaner.

After a minute Kyle snapped back into reality, 'Yeah umm guys' Kyle said with an awkward smile and half wave. The pair looked over but weren't shocked, and didn't stop.

'Hey AH FUCK Kyle' Aaron said as Mark slammed into him. 'Want to join in? Mark asked wiping the sweat from his forehead.

'I wish I could guys, but I've got to get back to work, I was just wondering if you guys had made any progress about our deal at the poker night' Kyle asked

Mark thought for a second but never stopped pounding Aaron. 'What deal? Mark asked, 'I'll tell you later' Aaron started 'yeah it should be good to go whenever you're ready' Aaron smirked at Kyle.

Kyle made that cute half smile, agreed to get in touch when he's ready and left. Aaron put his focus back towards the floor as Mark pounded him into it.

Ben had just stripped down to his underwear when Tyler's phone started buzzing, Tyler glanced over and saw Aaron's name pop up. 'I'll call him back' Tyler said reaching towards Ben.

But just before he could touch the hairless pale torso he desired, his phone buzzed again. This time when Tyler looked it said Mark, 'I better make sure everything's ok' Tyler exclaimed picking up the phone, 'what's up? 'I'm kind of in the middle of something right now' Tyler complained.

No one could hear what Mark was saying but that didn't stop them from trying to listen. 'Ok fine I'll be there in about 15' Tyler said 'love you too'.

Ben, Brad and Angus all just stared at him, 'Yeah, I've gotta go' Tyler said 'the guys need help with some deal from the poker night, I'm sorry'.

No one said anything just a look of disappointment at not having more fun. Tyler apologised before giving Brad a kiss, then Angus, then Ben. But when Tyler kissed Ben he whispered into his ear, 'I'll be having some fun with you later'.

Once Tyler was gone Brad smiled, looking at the two boys before him, 'now we can have some real fun' Brad grinned as he wiggled his toes.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, I really am sorry it took so long and I really and so thankful that people want to read more there is nothing greater to hear.**

 **Also if you couldn't tell at the end there, there will be a little bit of feet action as requested a while ago, so please give me suggestions I love to hear what you want to read as I much as I love writing it.**

 **And it's getting close to who Kyle is going to get fucked by, but that's totally up to you so please tell me who you want it to be, I have a couple Ideas but would love to know what you want. And remember whoever fucks Kyle can't have been at the poker game.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-LAG**


	16. Chapter 16

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

Brad strutted over to the lounge, sitting down in the middle. Brad clicked his fingers and pointed to the ground in front of his feet.

Angus and Ben walked over and went down on their knees, 'You know what to do' Brad smiled at them. Ben picked up Brads leg and brought his foot to his face, inhaling deeply.

Angus wasn't actually sure what to do but followed Ben's movements. Ben flicked his tongue out, gently lapping the bottom of Brad's foot. Angus followed suit.

Ben licked his way up Brad's sweaty, but clean, foot. When Ben reached the toes, he sucked on them one by one making Brads toes curl around Bens tongue.

Angus watched Ben intently, copying as best he could on Brad's other foot. Brad had to hold the lounge to steady himself, but he couldn't hold back the moans.

'AH Fuck guys OOHHHHH SHIT keep going, keep goING' Brad moaned and groaned, Ben smiled as he sucked on Brad's big toe, Ben let it slip out of his mouth with a pop. Angus did the same.

Ben pulled Brad's leg closer, kissing and licking his way up Brad's hairy sweaty leg. Angus stopped, intently focused on Bens expert mouth, _'how does he know how to do this stuff?_ Angus thought to himself.

It wasn't long before Ben had made it to Brad's knee, then his thigh, then the end goal. A big pair of hairy balls. To some the idea of hairy balls is not very attractive, but Ben dove in their like he was searching for treasure.

While Ben tried to fit both of Brads balls in his mouth at once, Angus jumped on the lounge next to Brad. Brad looked at Angus and pulled him into a deep kiss, possibly deeper than before.

Ben continued to move forward, gently licking and kissing his way up Brads cock, 'OH FUCK BEN YES' Brad groaned into Angus's mouth.

When Ben reached the tip of Brad's cock he went down again, this time the cock went down his throat, Ben gagged himself onto Brad's cock, the entire length pulsating in his throat.

The feeling of Ben's warm throat constricting around his shaft was enough for Brad. 'FUCK HERE IT COMES' Brad screamed pulling away from Angus and grabbing onto the back of Bens head keeping him on his cock.

Brad was nearly finished coming before Ben even knew he was swallowing Brads cum. Not that he was complaining.

Ben choked and spluttered on the cum in his throat but kept it down, not that it could go anywhere else with Brad's cock lodged in his throat. After a few more seconds Brad pulled Ben off of his cock.

Ben sat back and coughed for air, but had a huge smile on his face the entire time.

'And that is my cue to leave' Brad smiled patting Angus's leg as he stood up. 'I would stay boys' Brad started as he got dressed 'but Lauren wanted me home by lunch time and it's already' Brad paused to look at his phone 'eleven fifty, but we will continue this another time'.

Before they could really say anything in protest Brad gave them each a kiss and headed out the door. Brad didn't feel bad about using Ben as hole for cum, but he was still horny after Tyler. He would have stayed longer but he wanted to go chill at home before Lauren got back at four.

'So you gonna suck my dick or what? Angus said cockily, 'not this time' Ben said standing up 'this time you're sucking mine'.

Ben honestly expected a fight but was surprised when Angus leant forward and took his cock in his mouth. Angus was no way near Jack's level of cock sucking but Ben wasn't complaining.

After all that had happened it didn't take long for Ben to climax. Ben pulled Angus of his cock and pointed it at his face just as the first burst of cum came out.

After the last spurt of cum, Angus had more cum on his face than skin, his eyes were closed covered in cum, so he couldn't see Ben reach for his phone and take a few pics for the wank bank.

Ben put his phone down and scooped up the cum with his finger, feeding it into Angus's mouth who again surprisingly accepted without a fight. 'Since when did you get so willing' Ben smirked at him.

Angus wiped his eyes and looked at Ben before responding 'since I realised that guys are fucking hot and getting fucked and sucking cock is actually really fun, I guess I just never let myself look at guys that way, until I met you'. Ben smiled.

Back at the Brennans Tyler, Aaron and Mark were sitting face to face with what they guessed was Kyles dream guy. It wasn't too hard to convince him to fuck Kyle, although they each did have to get fucked for him to agree to fuck Kyle.

But they guessed he would have said yes anyway. 'So when do I get to fuck Kyle' The man smiled at the brothers, 'I'm not sure' Mark said, 'whenever he tells us he's ready' Aaron added, 'but I can't imagine you'll be waiting long' Tyler finished.

'Perfect' the man laughed, 'but until then I'm going to need someone's ass to keep me satisfied. Aaron was about to stand before Mark stood first, 'then let's go have some fun' Mark smiled.

 **Finished, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't sure about the foot fetish thing, but someone requested it and I really try and write what people want.**

 **Also the next chapter will be the one with Kyle getting fucked so please let me know who you want it to be, I have a couple of ideas but if a few of you say the same person then, I'll probably choose that person if it fits with my ideas for the future. And remember just because a person isn't currently in the show doesn't mean they can't come back.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-LAG**


	17. Chapter 17

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **I'm really sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter, I hate not having enough time to write but what keeps me going is the reviews. To know that someone out there, no matter how few, want to read my story is amazing.**

 **This chapter I'm going to be trying something new so please let me know if I should keep going or should just stop now and go back to the normal way.**

One afternoon Kyle was sitting alone in his apartment. He had the day off of work and was feeling horny so he got out his phone and texted Aaron.

 _I'm ready – Kyle_

After about a minute he got a response.

 _He's on his way – Aaron_

Kyle wanted to wait for the perfect time to get fucked by this man but he thought, stuff it, no better time than the present.

Around 10 minutes later Kyle heard a knock on his door. Kyle's heart started beating and his cock started growing.

Kyle slowly opened the door and in front of him stood the man Kyle had dreamed about getting fucked by.

Nate Cooper, the sexiest doctor from Summer Bay.

Kyle just stared into Nate's eyes, lost in the moment. After a minute Nate broke the silence 'Can I come in?

'Oh shit, yeah come inside' Kyle said standing aside.

Nate stepped into the apartment while Kyle shut the door.

'Can I get you anything, beer, water? Kyle questioned walking towards the kitchen.

When Kyle walked past Nate, Nate grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, 'yeah I'll have one of you' Nate said seductively before kissing Kyle deeply.

Kyle melted into Nate, his body pressed against Nate's. Nate ripped Kyle's T-shirt in two and let the pieces fall to the floor.

Nate aggressively groped Kyle's chest with his hands, running up and down Kyle's defined abs, until he reached his shorts.

Nate yanked down Kyle's shorts and underwear in one go, Nate broke the kiss by placing his hands onto Kyle's shoulders and pushing him down to his knees.

Kyle dropped to the floor without resistance. Nate lifted his own shirt up and over his head. Nate's abs cast shadows against the carpet from the sun glaring through the curtains.

Kyle looked up at Nate, the sun seemed to shine a halo around his head. Nate flexed his arms before placing them behind his head.

With his hands resting on the back of his head Nate let Kyle get to work.

Kyle reached up and tentatively brushed his hand against the khaki fabric of Nates shorts. Kyle's heart skipped a beat as his hand landed on a very prominent bulge.

Kyle grasped the shaft through the shorts causing a deep exhale from Nate.

Kyle moved his hands higher past the shorts to Nates chest. Kyle couldn't pass up the chance to get his hands on it.

Kyle let his hands caress every inch of the doctor above him finishing at the top of Nate's shorts.

Kyle grabbed the waistband and swiftly pulled them down leaving Nate in a very tight pair of black briefs.

Kyle wasn't sure how big it was but it must have been at least 8 inches cut. Not as big as his own but more than enough to keep him happy.

Kyle groped the ever growing bulge until a small wet patched from at the tip. Kyle lapped his tongue over it happily.

'Fuck you little tease' Nate moaned reaching down and pulling his stiff cock out of his underwear before letting them drop around his ankles.

Nate stepped out his underwear and kicked them away leaving him as naked as Kyle.

Nate grasped the base of his cock and slapped it against Kyle's cheek. Kyles cock jerked up instinctively.

Nate slapped Kyle's other cheek, 'now are you going to be a good little slut for Doctor Cooper? Nate said sternly but seductively while slapping his cock against Kyle's cheek again.

'Yes Doctor Cooper' Kyle said obediently.

'Good boy, now suck your doctors cock' Nate said.

Nate removed his hand from his cock but it was quickly replaced by Kyle's hand. Kyle grasped the base of Nate's cock and guided it toward his mouth.

Kyle flicked his tongue out and just caught the tip of Nate's cock, a string of pre-cum formed between Nate's cock and Kyle's tongue.

'I don't have all day' Nate whispered to himself grabbing the back of Kyle's head and forcing his cock into Kyle's mouth and down his throat.

Kyle easily engulfed the entire cock much to Nate's surprise. 'The only other person who has been able to do that is a guy named Matt back home' Nate grunted.

Kyle tried to answer but his throat was so full of cock only muffled grunts escaped.

Nate snapped out of his day dream and continued his assault on Kyle's throat.

Nate held both hands on the back of Kyle's head and face fucked him relentlessly.

Kyle took it for a couple of minutes before needing air, but when he tried to pull away Nate held him tight.

Kyle took it but struggled a bit. 'AHH FUCK CHOKE ON IT SLUT' Nate grunted loudly pounding Kyle's throat.

About a minute later Kyle's lack of air intake was becoming desperate, after a desperate struggle Kyle managed to shimmy out of Nate's tight grip.

Kyle coughed and spluttered but his cock remained rock hard and leaking pre-cum.

'VJ doesn't put up that much of fight when he can't breathe, he takes it like a good slut' Nate spat at Kyle.

'Who? Kyle asked.

'Just a guy back home' Nate answered.

Kyle was loving every second of this, not that he didn't love the boys of Erinsborough but every now and then he needed to be dominated and the guys on Ramsay Street were just too friendly.

'Get on all fours, you're getting fucked slut' Nate spat at him. Nate wasn't this dominant in his everyday life but when he was in the bedroom, he was in control.

And Kyle loved it.

Kyle was on all fours quicker than Bossy the dog. Nate looked at the monster cock dangling between Kyle's legs. But Nate decided not to acknowledge it because that would give Kyle a sense of superiority in the cock department.

Honestly Kyle was thrilled to finally have a guy not gawk at his cock.

Nate got onto his knees behind Kyle, and without saying a word or with any sort of warning, Nate grabbed Kyle's hips and BANG!

Kyle had been fucked many, many, many times. But never one quite like this. Kyle had been fucked by bigger and thicker cocks, not many but a couple, but none were quite as aggressive as Nate.

Nate immediately and relentlessly fucked Kyle's hole. Nate's heavy balls slapped against Kyle's with every thrust.

Nate reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Kyle's hair and pulled his head back. The feelings were overwhelming and without even touching his cock, Kyle came.

Kyle's cock pulsed and fired jets of cum to the carpet leaving a pool of white on the floor.

Nate continued his onslaught without tiring or slowing down. Kyle had to admit that Nate was pushing on the border of pain and pleasure. But Kyle knew that even if he crossed the line to pain it would still be pleasure.

After what seemed like hours Nate's pattern began to falter. His thrusts became erratic and slow.

Until BANG!

Nate thrust deep inside of Kyle and exploded. Nate was deeper than Kyle was sure anyone had ever got.

'ARGHHHHHHH FUCK YES YOU LITTLE FUCK TAKE MY FUCKING CUM' Nate screamed in ecstasy as he unloaded.

'AH FUCK FUCK MY FUCKING ASS' Kyle yelled collapsing onto his stomach.

Nate fell on top of Kyle still buried deep inside of him. After a moment Nate stood up his cock falling out with a pop. Kyle's ass was red raw and his hole stayed gaping open for a moment before closing.

Kyle expected to feel cum dripping out of his ass, but since Nate had cum so deep inside Kyle it was planted inside of him.

Kyle stayed on the ground unable to move, stuck in a state of pleasure he was frozen.

Nate dressed himself and headed for the door. Before he left Kyle managed to roll himself over to look at Nate.

'W…wait…argh…will I…huh…see you again? Kyle struggled to gasp out.

'I don't know, I could see myself coming back here for a taste of the other guys I've seen walking around, but I've got plenty back home. So I guess you'll have to wait and see' Nate said stepping out of the room and closing the door.

Kyle dropped his head down against the carpet, when the door suddenly opened again.

'You've got a nice cock Kyle' Nate smiled before closing the door and leaving.

Kyle smiled and dropped his head back down shutting his eyes and catching his breath.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, again I am so sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter and that it's taken this long for the Kyle chapter.**

 **I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone by writing this, I Know the whole Kyle getting fucked storyline had been one you've been asking for for a while.**

 **Now the whole Home And Away crossover thing is something I've been thinking about for a while. But I would hate to do something you don't want. So please let me know if you want me to continue with it or not. Because if you don't like it then I will stop. But if you did like it then please let me know.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	18. Chapter 18

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **!IMPORTANT! I have written some important information about the future of this series at the end of the chapter so please check that out.**

 **I'm really sorry it has taken me this long to put out another chapter and I know I apologise every time but I have a good reason this time. I have been having a slight problem with my health and I don't know what the results are yet so it has been quite stressful and really hard to focus on writing.**

 **So I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit average I just really wanted to get one out.**

 **But thank you to the people who reviewed and liked the Home and Away crossover. And yes I agree it won't be in every chapter and I also have a draft finished for a separate Home and Away story so make sure to look out for that.**

Since Ben decided, with help from Finn, to quit school, he had been doing an apprenticeship at the garage with Tyler.

Even though Ben knew Susan and Karl didn't totally approve, they supported him anyway which made Ben feel better about choosing his own path.

Ben agreed with Finn that he had to do what was right for him and spend his life how he wanted.

Ben didn't tell anyone that one of the main reasons he wanted to work at the garage was because of Tyler.

Ever since Ben missed out on the chance to have fun with Tyler he had been craving to get his hands on the sexy mechanic.

And one afternoon at the garage the perfect opportunity struck.

It had been a quiet day and there was only one car in the garage and the owner wouldn't be back to pick it up until later.

So Tyler and Ben were left alone at the garage for the day.

All Tyler thought about doing was bending Ben over the hood of the car and fucking his brains out.

But Tyler didn't want to push the kid even though he knew Ben would probably be up for it.

When Ben first got to work and saw it was going to be a slow day he went to the bathroom and stripped completely naked before putting just his overalls back on.

So for the day Ben was walking around with a half hard dick pressing against his overalls leaving a nice bulge.

Ever since Ben had been dominated by Angus he found himself wanting to be treated like a submissive bitch.

Ben didn't know why but being treated like a slut made him so hot and horny.

Tyler was bent over the engine of the car and was tinkering around with his tools.

'Hey Ben, come have a look at this' Tyler called out.

Ben came over and Tyler showed him the problem and how to fix it and Ben genuinely listened.

'Here I'll get out the way and you show me what you would do' Tyler explained standing up and letting Ben bend over the engine.

Tyler stood behind Ben and stared at his bubble butt pressing against his overalls.

Ben was trying to tell Tyler what he would do to fix the car but he wasn't quite getting it.

Tyler went behind Ben and leaned over him, firmly pressing his hard cock outline against Ben's ass.

Tyler acted like he was helping out Ben, but soon Tyler slowly started to roll his hips causing his cock to rub between Ben's crack.

Ben's voice trailed off as he let out a soft moan.

Tyler stood up but kept his pelvis firmly pressed into Ben's ass.

Tyler reached up and slowly undid his overalls letting them drop to his hips.

As it turned out Tyler was also naked under his overalls.

Ben stood up and turned around looking at Tyler's chest.

Ben tentatively reached his hands forward and grasped onto Tyler's pecks.

Slowly running his hands down Tyler's chest, Ben's greasy hands left dark grease stains over Tyler's abs.

Ben ran his hands lower until they reached Tyler's bunched up overalls covering his cock.

Ben dropped to his knees and slowly started to pull Tyler's overalls with him.

Tyler's cock sprang to life as it was released from its prison. His thick cock hung there like a can of Pringles.

Ben grasped the base of Tyler's cock with his dirty hand and brought the tip to his lips.

Ben licked his lips before flicking his tongue out to lick the tip of Tyler's cock.

Ben hadn't sucked many dicks in his life but he would only get better with practice.

Ben moved his head forward and let the head of Tyler's cock enter his mouth, but Tyler's cock only got thicker from there.

Ben stared at his goal, the light tangle of pubic hair at the base of Tyler's thick cock.

Ben started moving down Tyler's cock opening his jaw as wide as he could.

Tyler looked down at Ben and was impressed with his eagerness to try and take his cock.

'Fuck Ben' Tyler softly moaned.

Ben took that as a sign to continue, but he couldn't.

Ben had managed to get the first inch and a half into his mouth but he couldn't get any further.

Ben backed off of Tyler's cock and looked up at him.

'I can't, it's too big' Ben said.

'That's okay' Tyler started but was interrupted by Ben.

'You need to force it in' Ben said with a face of slight longing.

'What, no Ben, I can't do that' Tyler said but secretly getting hornier thinking about it.

'No it's okay, I want this' Ben started.

'I want this' Ben said again gesturing to Tyler's cock.

The problem for Ben wasn't the length of Tyler's cock it was the width. Ben had never sucked a cock this thick before.

Ben gave a slight cough before positioning himself in front of Tyler.

Tyler grabbed the back of Ben's head and guided it towards his cock.

'Take a deep breath' Tyler warned Ben.

Ben took a deep breath and Tyler put his cock in Ben's mouth gently thrusting it in to where Ben had made it before.

But Tyler didn't stop there.

Tyler held onto Ben's head and pushed his cock deeper into Ben's throat.

'Oh fuck yes Ben' Tyler grunted as he looked to the roof.

Tyler kept pushing harder and harder until Ben could feel a tingle on his nose.

Tyler's pubic hair was brushing his face.

Ben thought his jaw was going break from being stretched but he had made it to his goal.

Ben started to back off of Tyler's cock but Tyler wasn't done.

Not many people were willing to get forced but since Ben was, Tyler was going to enjoy it.

Tyler slapped Ben's face when he felt him trying to get off his cock.

'What do you think you're doing slut? Tyler started 'your mine now'.

Ben at this point was struggling for breath and his gag reflex was going off like crazy.

But Tyler held him there.

Ben's cock was so hard it could have been used to hammer nails.

When Ben was getting to the stage of passing out, Tyler released him.

Ben sat back on his heels and coughed and spat a huge wad of spit accidently onto Tyler's shoes.

'You're going to have to clean all that up' Tyler said.

Ben thought he was joking and didn't move.

'NOW' Tyler yelled enjoying being dominant.

Ben was so horny and turned on that he would have done anything.

Ben got down lower on his knees and started licking his spit from Tyler's shoes.

After a minute Tyler stepped back.

Ben sat back on his heels like a dog and looked up at Tyler.

Tyler coughed and spit onto Ben's face.

'Stand up' Tyler commanded.

Ben stood, his cock making a very obvious outline.

'See I knew you'd enjoy this you little slut' Tyler spat at Ben.

Tyler slammed the hood of the car down, turned Ben around and aggressively pushed him over the hood of the car.

Tyler grabbed a sharp tool from the toolbox next to the car and carefully cut a hole where Ben's ass was.

Tyler made the hole bigger with his hand by ripping it.

The hole was just big enough to expose the crack of Ben's ass.

Tyler reached his hand around to Ben's mouth.

'Spit' Tyler commanded.

Ben spat into Tyler's hand.

Tyler stroked his cock with Ben's spit using it as lube.

Tyler guided his cock to Ben's hole.

Tyler gently pressed the head of his cock into Ben's ass causing Ben to moan.

Once Tyler had made sure his cock was going in the right direction he slammed his cock into Ben as hard and fast as he could.

Ben screamed having never had such a thick cock in his ass before.

'AARRGGHH FUCK TYLER STOP IT HURTS' Ben screamed loudly.

'Shut up bitch' Tyler grunted as he pushed Ben's head against the hood and continued his onslaught.

Even though Ben was in immense pain his cock never stopped straining to get free from its confine.

Tyler continued his assault for what seemed like hours.

But it wasn't long before Ben's scream's turned to moans.

'Fuck yes Tyler, fuck me like the slut I am' Ben moaned.

But soon Tyler's thrusts became erratic as he reached his climax.

Just before Tyler exploded he pulled out of Ben, whose ass stayed wide open from its assault, and pushed him to his knees.

Ben threw his head back and opened his mouth as Tyler's cock erupted like a volcano over Ben's face and the man's car.

'FUCKKKKKKK' Tyler yelled loudly as the hot thick cum erupted from his cock.

Ben swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips.

After a moment Tyler offered his hand to Ben who grasped it and was pulled up from the ground.

Tyler pulled Ben into a tight hug, 'Thank you' Tyler whispered into Ben's ear.

Clearly be dominant meant a lot to Tyler. Since his father used to beat him when he was young being the one on top made him very emotional.

'That's okay' Ben replied not really knowing what to say.

The pair awkwardly pulled apart.

'Hey, I'm really sorry if I crossed a line' Tyler apologised.

'It was unexpected but I wouldn't have it any other way, when can we go again? Ben laughed.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it seeing it took this long to come out.**

 **!IMPORTANT! Over the next few chapters I will be getting rid of some characters. I am getting rid of the ones that have left the show. So characters like:**

 **Nate**

 **Angus**

 **Daniel**

 **Brad**

 **Kyle**

 **Ned**

 **And any other's that I might have forgotten to list.**

 **Now don't worry, it doesn't mean they will be gone forever, I can always bring them back for a chapter or two.**

 **But my reason for writing this is because I know there have been requests about chapters for these people. So as a send-off I will give each one of them a chapter and I want it to be with someone you may have wanted to see before.**

 **So please let me know any pairing's involving these people and I will do my best to give you the chapter before they are gone.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	19. Chapter 19

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This chapter will be another Home And Away crossover since that was requested. And I have plans for the last two reviews of Kyle, Daniel, Aaron and Jack, also the Tanaka brothers. So thank you so much to the people who took the time to review.**

A hot and sweaty Ned was out the front of his house working in the garden.

His maroon singlet clung to his torso like cling wrap.

A black car pulled into the street and drove up to where Ned was working.

The man inside the car rolled down his window a crack and called out to Ned.

'Hello' the man said.

But Ned's back was turned to the street and his ears were blocked by the headphones he was wearing.

The man in the car rolled down his window all the way and called out louder to Ned.

'HELLO' The man called loudly.

But Ned was unresponsive, the man in the car could just hear the music radiating from the ear buds Ned was wearing.

The man stepped out of the car and stood on the footpath, he quickly adjusted his pants to make the bulge he had from seeing a hot and sweaty Ned less obvious.

Ned was digging with a spade into the ground when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Ned jumped up and flung his spade away in surprise.

The mud from the spade splattered over the man's shirt and face.

'Oh shit, I am so sorry man' Ned said ripping out his headphones.

'No that's okay it was my fault' the man said.

Ned thought for a moment before responding, 'why don't you come inside, I should have a shirt that will fit you?' Ned offered.

'Umm, yeah sure thanks' The man replied.

'Cool, I'm Ned by the way' Ned introduced himself.

'Brody' Brody replied.

'Brody, nice to meet you Brody' Ned said as he moved towards the house.

'You too' Brody replied following Ned.

Once inside Ned moved off into the house while Brody stood in the entry way.

Ned came back a few moments later with a T-shirt in his hand.

'Now let's get you out of that top' Ned said dropping the T-shirt in his hands and moving towards Brody.

Ned reached forward and started unbuttoning Brody's button up shirt.

Once un-done, Ned pulled Brody's shirt open revealing a gray T-shirt underneath.

The T-shirt underneath had mud across the top since Brody already had the first few buttons of his button up shirt un-done.

Ned completely removed the button up shirt from Brody before grasping the bottom hem of Brody's T-shirt and lifting it up and over his head.

Ned restrained himself from jumping onto the half-naked Brody.

Brody's arm's still had mud splattered over them and his face looked like he got a facial of brown cum.

'Ok, you're a bit dirtier than I thought' Ned said.

'Oh you have no idea' Brody smiled.

'What?' Ned asked.

'What?' Brody said quickly after.

'Ok, this may sound weird, but did you wanna take a quick shower?' Ned suggested.

'No no, I wouldn't want to trouble you' Brody said.

'It is no trouble at all' Ned said.

'No it's alright, I can have one later' Brody declined.

'Don't be ridiculous, come here' Ned said.

Ned grasped onto Brody's belt and unhooked it, letting his pants fall to the floor.

Brody staggered back a bit at Ned's forwardness but didn't resist. I mean how could he resist Ned taking his clothes off?

Ned bent down and grasped onto Brody's bare leg and lifting it a little he pulled of Brody's shoe and sock before repeating on the other leg.

Ned picked up Brody's clothes leaving him there in his black briefs with a red trim.

'There, now you aren't getting these back until you have a shower' Ned said.

'But I…' Brody started before getting interrupted.

'Down the hall and to the left' Ned said ending the argument.

Brody walked off down the hall with a smile on his face, he liked Ned.

Ned roughly folded Brody's clothes and placed them on the floor by the front door.

Brody found the bathroom easily enough, he opened the door before pulling down his underwear and letting his cock swing freely.

But Brody didn't enter instead he covered his cock as best he could with his hands and walked back to Ned.

'Umm, sorry but you forgot to give me a towel' Brody said with a half-smile.

'Oh shit, umm…yeah…of course…sorry…it…umm…yeah…I'll get you one' Ned managed to stutter out since losing his ability to speak properly after seeing the naked Brody barely covering his cock.

'Thanks' Brody said with a grin clearly amused by Ned's awkwardness.

Brody walked off back down the hallway and into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Brody turned the shower on and after a moment of adjusting the temperature he stepped inside.

The warm water gushed over Brody's body washing away the mud from his arms and face.

Brody pressed his hands to his chest and rubbed his chest down to his hardening cock.

Grasping it firmly at the base, Brody gently stroked his cock with thoughts of Ned running through his mind.

Ned went to the cupboard and grabbed a clean towel before having a thought, he put the clean towel away and instead went into his bedroom.

Ned sat down onto his bed and picked up his gym bag from the floor next to his bed and opened it up.

The strong odour of Ned's sweaty body wafted into the room, Ned turned the towel over and was happy to see the load of cum he had shot onto his towel that morning was still wet.

Ned folded the towel like it was clean and went to the bathroom, he wanted to knock on the door and maybe get a glimpse of a wet Brody but stopped when he saw Brody's underwear on the floor.

Instead Ned placed the towel onto the floor and picked up Brody's underwear.

Bringing the underwear to his face Ned deeply inhaled.

'Fuck me' Ned whispered to himself.

Ned went back to the lounge room with the underwear in his hand, he thanked god that no-one would be home today and he pulled down his pants.

Ned stripped completely naked and sat down on the lounge with his legs spread wide.

Putting the underwear to his face Ned started stroking his cock.

Even though Ned got a very strong vibe from Brody that he would be into fucking, Ned didn't want to risk being too forward and scaring him off.

Ned just breathed in the smell of Brody's underwear and lost all sense of time.

Ned was so enamoured in Brody's underwear that he didn't even hear the sound of the shower being turned off.

Brody exited the shower and walked over to the door, opening the door he saw a folded towel waiting for him, grabbing the towel and closing the door again Brody didn't even realise his underwear was missing.

In the bathroom Brody unfolded the towel and wrapped it around his body, but feeling something cool against his back from the towel made Brody take it off.

On second glance at the towel Brody could see it was already slightly damp and there were four lines and a puddle of wet white stuff that Brody immediately recognised.

Brody smiled and wrapped himself in the towel again.

With his cock now pointing to the ceiling Brody started drying himself off with the towel.

Brody could feel the cum from the towel smearing across his body.

Once dry, the sweat from Ned's used towel made Brody smell like Ned, the cum from the towel made invisible streaks across Brody's body.

Brody pushed his cock down and loosely wrapped the towel around his waist then opened the bathroom door to get his underwear.

Brody reached down to grab them but grabbed the floor instead.

Brody looked left and right but couldn't see his underwear and he was pretty sure he knew why.

Ned was so enthralled with Brody's underwear that he didn't even hear Brody come down the hallway.

Brody stood a few steps away from the lounge and looked down at Ned who had his legs spread wide, hand stroking his cock and Brody's underwear covering his face.

Brody cleared his throat which made Ned nearly jump out of his skin.

Ned stood up and used Brody's underwear to cover his cock.

'Umm…I…was just…umm…I' Ned tried to stutter out an excuse but was cut off by Brody.

'Shut up and kiss me already' Brody smiled closing the gap between the two and pressing his body against Ned's.

Ned dropped the underwear he was holding and wrapped his arms around Brody's back kissing him passionately.

The towel that was loosely wrapped around Brody dropped when he pressed himself against Ned leaving their cocks to have a sword fight.

Brody couldn't wait any longer, he just had to get his lips around Ned's cock.

But Ned couldn't wait any longer to get his lips around Brody's cock.

At the exact same time, Brody and Ned broke away and got to their knees but ended up face to face again.

'Oh' Brody said with a chuckle.

'Yeah, umm…sixty-nine?' Ned suggested.

'You read my mind' Brody smiled.

The pair took to their positions.

Brody grasped onto Ned's nine inch uncut cock and took the head into his mouth.

Brody was in no mood for taking things slow and engulfed the entirety of Ned's cock in one go.

Ned bucked his hips forward in response since not many people could engulf his cock all the way.

Ned grasped onto Brody's slightly smaller, but perfect to Ned, Seven inch cut cock.

Ned brought Brody's cock to his lips and tried to engulf its entirety but failed having not much experience at sucking cock.

Even though it wasn't the best blow-job of Brody's life due to Ned's lack of experience, it was perfect to Brody.

There was something about Ned that lit a fire inside Brody and Ned felt the same way about Brody.

It was a feeling that both of them wanted to explore further.

The pair sucked each other's dicks for a long while before neither of them could wait any longer to fuck each other.

Brody and Ned broke apart simultaneously and got to their feet.

'Did you want to take this to the bedroom?' Brody asked with a smile.

'I'm not expecting anyone home all day, do you want to do it here?' Ned suggested.

'Perfect' Brody smiled.

But neither of them moved.

'Wait, so who's fucking who here? Ned asked.

'Oh…umm…well I really don't mind' Brody started 'my older brother is a total bottom and my younger one is a total top, but I'm in the middle so that makes me the versatile one' Brody explained with a laugh.

'Holy shit, well if your brothers are even half as hot as you I need to meet them' Ned laughed.

'Well I know they would love to meet you' Brody smiled.

'Sounds like a plan, but back to the task at hand' Ned started 'how about you fuck me then about half way in we swap?' Ned suggested.

'Well I do actually prefer a facial, so how about you fuck me, then halfway we swap and I fuck you, I cum in your ass and then you cum on my face' Brody counter suggested.

Ned worked out the math in his head before responding.

'Yeah, that works' Ned smiled.

Ned pulled Brody to the lounge and bent him over the armrest, Ned leaned down and spat on Brody's hole.

Ned massaged his spit in and around Brody's hole earning soft moans from Brody.

Ned lined up his cock with Brody's hole and without warning he slammed his cock forward until his balls slapped against Brody's ass.

The whole couch shifted a few inches as Ned slammed into Brody.

Brody grunted and clenched his jaw but took it all.

Brody had been fucked quite a few times but not as much as his older brother so he wasn't as used to it, but then again he wasn't very used to fucking other people either, that was his younger brothers area of expertise.

Ned pounded away at such force that the lounge slid forward slightly each time he thrust into Brody.

Brody had his head thrown back in pleasure.

'FUCK YES NED, I NEEDED THIS' Brody moaned.

'Me too' Ned grunted.

Sweat was forming across Ned's forehead and over Brody's back, neither of them were going to last much longer.

It almost killed Ned to do it but he reluctantly pulled out of Brody.

Ned helped Brody up before taking Brody's old positon bent over the armrest.

Brody spat onto his own cock and massaged the spit over his cock before lining it up at Ned's hole.

Brody gently eased his cock into Ned's hole, 'Fuck you're so tight' Brody moaned as his cock went deeper into Ned.

'Ahhhhhhhh' Ned moaned softly letting Brody take control of his whole Body.

Once Brody was totally in Ned, he started to thrust back and forth slowly picking up speed.

After a minute Brody was like a blur slamming in and out of Ned at high velocity.

'Fuck…yes…Ned…fuck' Brody grunted out between breaths.

The sound of Brody's balls slapping against Ned's ass filled the room.

Ned was panting in between moaning as Brody grunted over him.

'Oh fuck…oh fuck…arghhhhhh' Brody grunted out loudly as he exploded deep inside of Ned.

Ned could feel Brody's cock pulsing in his ass as it shot thick ropes of cum deep inside him.

'Fuck Brody' Ned moaned.

All of a sudden Ned got up quickly letting Brody's cock fall out of his ass with a pop.

Brody instinctively got down to his knees.

Ned stood in front of Brody and aggressively stroked his cock.

'Get ready' Ned moaned with a smile looking down at Brody.

Brody threw his head back, opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

A second later Ned erupted over Brody's face.

'FUCKKKKKKKKK YESSSSS' Ned grunted as he released his load.

Ned's cum flew from his cock and splattered over Brody's face and hair.

Brody blinked open his eyes, swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips before leaning forward and flicking his tongue over the head of Ned's cock catching the last few drops of cum.

'Now…that is…the…second…load of…your…cum…I've had…today' Brody panted out.

It took Ned a moment to realise that the first was the cum that was on the towel he gave Brody.

'Oh yeah, so that means you owe me another one' Ned panted.

Brody smiled.

Ned reached out his hand for Brody to take, which Brody did and Ned pulled him to his feet.

Ned pulled Brody into another tight embrace smashing their lips together, Ned could taste his cum on Brody's tongue as it found its way into his mouth.

After a moment the pair broke apart and sat down on the lounge which was a few feet to the right than normal.

'So what brought you to Ramsay Street in the first place?' Ned questioned after the pair had caught their breath.

'I've been having some…issues lately that I don't really want to get into, but this guy back home, Nate, said he came here and met a hot guy named Kyle and I thought if I have to go somewhere, why not go somewhere where the guys are hot' Brody explained.

'Well you chose the right place, there isn't a short supply of hot guys here' Ned laughed.

'No there isn't' Brody said looking at Ned.

There was a pause in the conversation.

'But this was a mistake' Brody said softly.

'Why, what's wrong, this was great' Ned said placing his hand on Brody's bare knee.

'No no, not this, this was great' Brody said gesturing to himself and Ned, 'It was a mistake to leave my brothers, to leave my home, I have to go back, today' Brody explained.

'Oh' Ned said dejectedly.

Brody looked at Ned who had looked away.

Brody hadn't met someone so fun in a long time and he didn't want to lose that just yet.

'Hey, I know this might sound crazy but…did you maybe want to…ah…come home with me, I know my brothers would love to meet you and there are plenty of hot guys back home' Brody said hopefully.

Ned looked at Brody but didn't say anything.

'Yeah…never mind…it was a stupid idea' Brody said standing up.

Ned stood up quickly behind Brody and pulled him into a kiss.

'Can I least pack a bag before we leave?' Ned said when they broke apart.

Brody smiled and went with Ned to pack his things.

'You smell great by the way' Ned said as they walked to his room 'what is that?'

'Ah…you' Brody laughed.

 **And that's the end of this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. Looking back on it I don't understand how it got so long but I really loved writing this chapter.**

 **If you didn't know, this was Ned's last chapter so he is officially gone. It doesn't mean he can't come back it just means he won't be a regular.**

 **But I plan on writing him with Brody again in my Home And Away story which I am currently working on and hope to publish soon, so be sure to look for that.**

 **Brad will be gone next chapter so please leave a review and tell me if you have any last requests before he leaves.**

 **Also since they were requested in a review, the chapter after Brad's will probably be the last for Kyle and Daniel since I am writing out the characters that are no longer in the show, but don't worry the Tanaka brothers will be initiated soon.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	20. Chapter 20

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This chapter was requested from a review so thank you so much to that person. I actually don't remember that character but I'll give it my best shot at writing him.**

 **Also I did a bit of research and I think the person you are talking about is called Alistair O'Loughlin played by Rahart Adams.**

Not long after the black car carrying Ned and Brody had left Erinsborough, Brad decided to pay his son a surprise visit.

Brad knocked on the door to where Ned was staying but there was no answer.

Brad could see out the front that someone had been gardening recently, he knew Ned was the only one home that day so he twisted the door handle and pushed the door open, Ned never remembered to lock the doors.

Brad walked inside, but couldn't see Ned in the immediate area, but what he did notice was a few drops of mud in the entry way, a wet towel by the lounge and Brad could have sworn that lounge was further to the left.

Moving down the hallway, Brad looked into the bathroom and saw the mirror was covered in steam and there was drops of water on the ground.

Someone had showered there recently.

It was only when Brad reached Ned's bedroom that he realised something was wrong.

Ned's belongings had vanished and his drawers were left half open with the contents removed.

The wardrobe in the corner had one door half open and Brad could see there was nothing hanging in there.

Ned was gone, and so was his things.

Brad had never been more confused until something on the bed caught his eye.

There was a piece of paper folded in half that read "Dad" on the top.

Brad moved towards the bed and picked up the piece of paper, immediately recognising the messy handwriting of Ned.

"Dad,

I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you in person but I had to go. I love you so much and I loved that I got to reconnect with you but it was time for me to move on. There's still so much I want to do and I think I might have found someone to do it with. I know your place is in Erinsborough so please don't leave it for me.

I love you,

Goodbye,

-Ned."

Brad sat down on the bed and re-read the note, then he read it again and again but he couldn't make sense of it.

Brad got out his phone and dialled Ned's number, no response. Brad rang Ned a second, third and fourth time but there was still no answer.

Brad folded the note back up and stuffed it into his pocket before racing back to his house.

Roughly packing a suitcase Brad threw it into the boot of his car and set off after Ned, he didn't know how long he would be gone but he couldn't lose Ned again.

It was only when Brad reached the end of the street that he realised he had no idea where to go to look for Ned.

'SHIT' Brad yelled loudly to himself.

Brad aimlessly drove around town for a bit looking around for any kind of clue to see where he could have gone.

And that's when Brad found himself at the bus stop, that road was the main way in and out of town, if Ned had already left he likely went through here.

Brad pulled over at the bus stop and looked around, but there was only one person in sight.

It was a boy around high school age with black hair.

Brad rolled down his window and called out to the boy.

'Hello, umm did you happen to see a man come through here?' Brad asked 'He has dirty blonde hair, some light stubble and he might have been wearing a maroon singlet' Brad explained thinking of how Ned often wore that.

'Maybe I did, maybe I didn't' the boy replied with a smirk.

'Well did you or didn't you?' Brad asked 'It's important I need to find him before he gets too far'.

'And what do I get in return for helping you?' the boy said.

'What do you get in return…are you kidding me?' Brad said shocked at this boys attitude.

'Well I guess he can't be that important then' the boy smirked.

Brad got out the car and made his way over to the boy.

'What is your problem?' Brad said annoyed.

'I don't have a problem, but it seems like you do' the boy said.

'Fine, what do you want in exchange for information?' Brad said not believing that he had to bargain with a high school kid.

'I want two things' the boy said with a smile.

'What?' Brad said through gritted teeth.

'Firstly, I want you to take me with you' the boy said.

'No way' Brad said.

'Oh well, good luck finding your son' the boy said.

Brad was about to turn away and leave before he processed what the boy had said.

'How do you know I'm looking for my son?' Brad asked.

'Because Brad, I met your son and the guy he was with and I know where they're going' the boy explained.

'Wait he was with someone, who was it?' Brad asked.

'This guy named Brody' the boy explained.

'Brodie' Brad said shocked 'Brodie, the kid with blond hair and a swimmers body?' Brad questioned thinking of the Brodie that almost ruined his coaching career.

'What…no, this guy had dark hair and was tall and muscly and so fucking hot' the boy said trailing off, lost in a moment of remembering.

'Oh thank god for that' Brad said, 'Ok…ok kid you can come with me, what's your name anyway?' Brad asked.

'Alistair O'Loughlin' Alistair smiled and bowed his head.

'Ok Alistair, what's the other thing you want? Brad said.

'Now before you respond, think very carefully and remember that without me you won't find your son' Alistair said with a sly grin.

Brad paused and thought about what he was willing to do to find his son.

'I'll do anything' Brad said.

'Great' Alistair started 'Get on your knees and suck my fucking cock'.

Brad stepped back in shock, not believing what he was hearing.

Brad couldn't deny that this kid was hot but he was in no mood to suck his dick, maybe if Alistair sucked his dick he'd be okay but what choice did he have.

Alistair was sitting back on the bench with his legs spread open and his hands behind his head, he had a big grin on his face.

'Fuck' Brad whispered to himself, 'fine, fine I'll suck your dick, where do you want to go?' Brad asked.

'I don't want to go anywhere' Alistair started 'now get on your knees and suck my fucking cock' Alistair said grabbing his growing bulge.

'What are you crazy?' Brad asked shocked 'anyone could see us'.

'Well then I guess you better hurry up' Alistair said.

Brad resisted the urge to get in his car and leave knowing that Alistair was the only one that knew where Ned had gone.

Brad walked over to Alistair and dropped to his knees in front of him.

Alistair put his hands back behind his head and leaned back ready for Brad to do all the work.

Since Brad had to do this he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, meaning he would have to make it a good one.

Brad reached forward and untied the cord of Alistair's navy blue track pants.

Brad grabbed onto the waistband of Alistair's track pants and tugged them down aggressively.

Alistair slid forward a bit on the bench until the track pants were pulled out from under him and came to a rest at his ankles.

Brad firmly placed his hands on Alistair's ankles and ran his hands up his legs.

Brad squeezed Alistair's thighs and pushed them open further making Alistair's bulge very obvious in his tight grey underwear with light blue edging.

Brad leaned even closer to Alistair's bulge and gently placed his mouth on the shaft.

Brad gently moved his head side to side with Alistair's covered cock in his mouth.

'Oh shit' Alistair said so softly during an exhale that he barely heard himself say it.

Brad could see and taste a small wet patch of pre-cum forming on Alistair's underwear.

While Alistair's covered cock was in Brad's mouth, Brad reached his arms up and started to grope Alistair's T-shirt covered chest.

Brad ran his hands up and down Alistair's covered abs before making his way under Alistair's T-shirt and groping his skin.

Brad squeezed and rubbed Alistair's chest paying close attention to his pecks and nipples by pinching and flicking them.

Alistair quickly got his phone out and took pictures of Brad on his knees servicing him.

Brad knew there was no point in objecting so he carried on.

Brad let his hands fall to the waistband of Alistair's underwear and gripping it tightly Brad slowly pulled them down.

Alistair slightly lifted his ass to let the underwear loose.

Alistair's cock was pulled down by the waistband of his underwear but once Brad pulled the underwear off of Alistair's cock it sprung back up and slapped Brad on the chin.

Brad flicked his tongue out and lapped at the tip of Alistair's cock.

Brad gently placed his lips onto the head of Alistair's cock and kissed it like he was kissing a mouth.

Alistair had Brad right where he wanted him but Alistair wanted to be in even more control of the situation.

Alistair grabbed the back of Brad's head and aggressively pushed him down onto his cock causing Brad to gag and choke.

Brad wanted to get away but he knew he had to continue, besides, Brad's cock was rock hard in his pants so it couldn't have been that bad.

'Fuck yeah, take my cock' Alistair grunted as he slammed Brad's head up and down on his cock.

As much as Alistair wanted this to last he hadn't blown a load for a few days and he was long overdue.

Alistair decided not to warn Brad about his impending orgasm instead he slammed Brad down as deep onto his cock as he could and let his cock release his pent up load down Brad's throat.

Brad didn't even taste the cum but he could feel it running down his throat and into his stomach.

Brad felt a warmth rush through his body as Alistair's cum ran through him.

'FUCK YES DADDY' Alistair couldn't help but yell as his cock erupted.

Alistair finally let go of Brad's head, Brad leant back on his heels and coughed and gasped for breath.

'Now' Brad started in an exhale of breath 'tell me where my son is'.

Alistair paused for a moment before saying anything, 'no' Alistair finally said.

'WHAT' Brad yelled getting to his feet 'We had a deal' Brad finished angrily.

'We did, but I think you will just ditch me when you get the chance so I will tell you the directions on the way there' Alistair explained with a grin.

'ARGH' Brad grunted loudly.

'Fine, get in the bloody car and let's go already' Brad said annoyed.

Alistair stood up from the bench and, pulling up his underwear and track pants, shoved his softening cock back into its cotton prison.

Alistair walked over to the car and got into the passenger seat and did up his seatbelt.

Brad took a deep breath and slid into the driver's seat.

Brad started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

'Go straight' Alistair said putting his feet up on the dashboard.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I meant to get this chapter out a lot sooner but I got sick again and just didn't have the energy to write. I still don't really know what's wrong anymore but it's just really been draining my energy so I hope it doesn't show too much in the chapter.**

 **Also to the person that reviewed, yes I was actually planning to write a Ben and Finn chapter soon anyway so that's reassuring someone actually wants to see that.**

 **Also if you didn't already know this was Brad's last chapter, I might write a small bit here and there in the future just to finish off his journey to find Ned, but he won't be a main character anymore.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	21. Chapter 21

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **!IMPORTANT! I felt the need to mention that this chapter will be quite graphic and emotional.**

 **Also I know I said that the chapter after Brad's last would probably be the last for Kyle and Daniel but that will now be the chapter after this one and only Kyle will leave in the next chapter. I still have one more chapter left for Daniel coming soon after that.**

Ever since Finn Kelly found out that Ben was behind the year 12 strike and that Ben also sent the video he filmed of him confronting the students to the school department Finn was angry and he wanted to get even.

But the moment didn't present itself until it was almost too late.

Finn had his plane ticket to Hong Kong purchased and he just found out that Xanthe was planning to come with him.

Xanthe was all set to go to the airport with Finn but he had one more thing left to do.

'Xanthe, there's one last thing I have to take care of and then I'll be ready to go, meet me at the airport and I'll be there soon' Finn said trying his best to get rid of this girl for five minutes.

'What do you have to do, can I come with you, how long will you be?' Xanthe threw questions at Finn.

'No, I'm sorry Xanthe but this is something I have to do alone, wait for me at the airport and I'll be there as soon as I can' Finn said.

Xanthe reluctantly agreed and left Finn to go to the airport.

Finn took a sigh of relief when she was gone, he was glad to have someone he could trust but she was so annoying.

Finn got out his phone and dialled Ben's number, after a couple of rings Ben answered.

'Hello' Ben said.

'Ben, hi, it's Mr. Kelly here' Finn replied.

'Oh' Ben said surprised that Mr. Kelly had rung him.

'How did you get my number?' Ben asked curiously.

'Oh Xanthe gave me your number weeks ago, I hope you don't mind' Finn lied.

Xanthe had never given Finn Ben's number but one time when Xanthe was with Finn she left to go to the bathroom and left her phone unlocked so Finn took the opportunity and copied down Ben's number.

'No I guess that's okay, so are you ready to listen to us now?' Ben asked referring to the situation regarding the year twelves.

'I am, can you come and meet me at the church?' Finn asked.

'The church?' Ben said surprised, 'isn't that closed now?' Ben asked.

'Yes, but the minister has let me sleep in the office since I didn't have a place to stay' Finn lied.

Finn was staying in the office but he didn't exactly get permission from Jack to stay there.

'That's funny, Jack didn't mention anything about that' Ben said.

Finn didn't realise that Ben and the minister knew each other so he had to think fast.

'Must of slipped his mind, look Ben I'm on a very tight schedule right now so if you don't get here in about ten minutes we won't have time to figure out a solution' Finn said referring to his flight to Hong Kong.

'Ok ok, I'll be right there' Ben said hanging up the phone.

Ben was a bit suspicious of Mr. Kelly and he didn't really believe that Jack had given Mr. Kelly permission to stay at the church but Ben wanted to come to a resolution and besides Mr. Kelly was a teacher after all, what's the worst that could happen.

Once Finn hung up the phone he went over to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room and propped his phone up.

Finn fiddled around with it until he had it recording, the phone was on its side and pointed to the middle of the room so most of the room was captured on the screen.

Finn thanked himself that he had charged his phone last night before making his way out of the office and out of the church.

Ben made his way over to the church at a quick pace and when he arrived Mr. Kelly was waiting out the front.

'Ben' Finn started 'thank you for coming on such short notice, I really hope we can come to a…resolution' Finn finished.

'I hope so to' Ben replied.

'Shall we talk in the office?' Finn suggested.

'Yeah, cool' Ben said following Mr. Kelly inside.

Finn let Ben walk into the room first before following him in.

Finn closed the door and made a slight coughing sound as he locked it so Ben wouldn't hear the lock clicking.

Ben looked around the room and saw bedding on the ground and realised that Mr. Kelly had been sleeping on the floor.

'Mr. Kelly I had no idea you lived like this' Ben said kind of sympathetically.

At this point it wasn't confirmed that Mr. Kelly had done anything wrong so Ben felt kind of bad for him.

'I'm fine besides you're the one you should worry about' Finn said.

Ben looked at Mr. Kelly who had an evil grin on his face.

'What do you me…' Ben started but was quickly cut off by a punch to the face from Finn.

Ben staggered back and clutched his eye in pain.

'What the fuck?' Ben yelled as a few tears escaped his left eye.

Finn moved forward and punched Ben in the gut as hard as he could.

Ben fell to his knees coughing and gasping for breath.

'Please…stop' Ben grunted out.

Finn had a mad look in his eyes.

Finn angled his fist downwards and punched Ben's face again.

Ben was close to blacking out, he was struggling to breathe and tears were now falling freely from his face.

'Stop…stop' Ben said as blood from his cheek dripped onto the floor.

Finn grabbed Ben's arms and pulled him up before turning him around and bending him over the desk.

Ben was still gasping for air from getting punched in the gut and he had no energy to fight back.

Finn grabbed onto Ben's light blue button-up shirt that was decorated in pineapples and pulled as hard as he could causing the material to rip.

Finn aggressively ripped and pulled at Ben's shirt until it was pulled off of Ben completely leaving him bare chested.

Finn punched Ben in the back and knocked the wind out of him making Ben cough and gasp loudly.

Finn grabbed onto Ben's dark blue shorts and ripped them down leaving Ben bent over the desk in his dark pink underwear with black edging.

As Ben slowly started to get his breath back he began to struggle more.

Finn reached forward and grabbed a roll of duct tape he put on the desk earlier after finding it in the supply cupboard.

After taking a minute to find the end of the tape Finn grabbed onto Ben's left and right arm and taped around Ben's wrists a few times so there was no way of getting out of it.

Ben's legs were already partially held back from his shorts wrapped around his ankles but he could still move them more than Finn liked.

So with a fair amount of effort Finn managed to roughly duct tape around most of Ben's legs leaving them tightly bound together.

All Ben could do was flap on the desk like a fish out of water.

Ben couldn't speak, all of his effort was put into struggling away from Finn but once Finn had taped his wrists and legs there was no use struggling.

'Mr. Kelly…stop this…please' Ben grunted out between breaths.

'I bet you wish you didn't betray me now?' Finn spat back at Ben.

'Betray you?' Ben questioned, 'what are you talking about?' Ben asked.

'You know what I'm talking about, I thought we were friends' Finn said sounding actually upset.

'We were, but…but then you started hanging out with Xanthe and I didn't think you wanted to hang out with me anymore' Ben said finally starting to get his breath back.

'I never wanted Xanthe, all I wanted was you' Finn paused for a moment, 'and now I have you' Finn said getting that mad look back in his eyes.

Finn grabbed the duct tape, ripped of a piece and stuck it over Ben's mouth.

Ben yelled at Finn to stop but the tape only allowed muffled grunts to escape.

Finn slammed his fist back down onto Ben's back causing the desk to shake and Ben to lose his breath.

Ben was struggling to breathe through his nose but Finn didn't seem to notice.

Finn stood to the left of Ben and used his left hand to hold Ben down.

With his right hand Finn slapped Ben's ass as hard as he could.

Ben cried out in pain but he couldn't deny that he liked the way it hurt.

Finn grabbed onto the waistband of Ben's underwear and ripped them clean off leaving rope like burns on either side of Ben's hips.

Finn was about to slap Ben's ass again but instead grabbed the ruler from the desk.

Ben could see out the corner of his eye Mr. Kelly grabbing the ruler and he knew what was coming.

Ben prepared himself but it wasn't enough.

Finn brought down the ruler so hard against Ben's smooth ass that it broke the ruler in half.

Finn dropped the ruler as a bright red line appeared on Ben's ass.

Ben's ass was now stinging and there was nothing he could do, but Ben wasn't sure he wanted to do anything now.

Finn looked at his watch and knew he had to be gone soon otherwise he would miss his flight and after this he definitely needed to get out of the country.

Finn gripped his belt and un-fastened it, pulling it out through the loops Finn made a circle with the belt by grabbing each end of the belt in his right hand.

Finn smacked the Belt against Ben's ass causing Ben to jerk forward in pain.

Finn brought down the belt again and again until Ben felt like blacking out.

Finn dropped the belt when he saw that Ben's ass was completely red and there were a few cuts that had drops of blood forming.

Finn un-buttoned and un-zipped his jeans letting them fall to the floor his hard cock was barely restrained in his tight black underwear.

Finn grasped onto the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down around his ankles.

Ben had no fight in his body and he was feeling lightheaded due to a lack of oxygen.

Finn moved closer behind Ben and lined up his cock with Ben's ass.

Finn placed his cock head at the entrance of Ben's now bright red hole.

Ben could feel the head of Mr. Kelly's cock pressed against his hole so he decided to make a last ditch effort and tried to stand up.

Ben didn't know what was wrong with him but he was actually starting to enjoy the idea of Mr. Kelly fucking him but he didn't want it like this, he didn't want to be forced this way.

Finn looked down and saw Ben struggling.

Finn's cock was still lined up with Ben's hole so he thrust his body forward over Ben causing his ten inch thick cut cock straight into Ben's red raw ass.

Even with the tape around Ben's mouth the scream was so loud that if there was anyone in the church they would have heard it.

But lucky for Finn and unlucky for Ben the church was empty.

Finn's onslaught was relentless, Ben blacked out for most of it due to lack of oxygen but when he woke up the pain didn't stop.

Finn grunted loudly as he slammed in and out of Ben's ass.

'Fuck yes, you're so tight Ben. Take your teachers big cock you slut' Finn grunted out.

By this point the pain had slowly faded away and Ben's cock was now rock hard pressed against the desk.

Ben imagined Tyler was behind him fucking his ass and somehow that made the situation actually enjoyable.

Ben loved the feeling of a rock hard cock up his ass and he didn't even mind that it was Mr. Kelly, he just wished that it hadn't happened like this.

Finn noticed that Ben had started to move back as he thrust in, Ben's back was arched and Finn could hear tiny moans escaping from the duct tape over Ben's mouth.

'See I knew you would enjoy this you dirty slut' Finn grunted at Ben.

Ben's face stung and his back and stomach ached, his ass was red raw and he could barely breath through his nose but all Ben could think about now was how hot Mr. Kelly is and how big his cock is.

' _No, I can't seriously be enjoying this, this is so wrong but it…it feels so good'_ Ben thought to himself.

Ben threw his head back, closed his eyes and moaned into the duct tape covering his mouth.

As Finn reached his climax he thrust deep into Ben one last time.

'ARGH…FUCK…YES…TAKE MY…FUCKING…CUM YOU…DIRTY…LITTLE SLUT' Finn yelled between breaths as his cock erupted its huge pent up load deep into Ben's ass.

Ben was grunting in pleasure as he felt Mr. Kelly's cum shoot deep into his ass.

Finn reached his hands forward and dug his nails into Ben's back as his cock throbbed in Ben's ass.

Finn didn't move for a moment making sure that all his cum was deep inside Ben's ass.

Finn finally started to pull away dragging his nails down Ben's back leaving ten long deep scratches.

Finn's cock exited Ben with a pop, Ben's ass gaped open for a moment before closing.

Without Finn pushing him against the desk Ben slumped off the desk and fell to the floor.

Ben was still having trouble breathing through his nose and his face, stomach, back and ass throbbed with pain.

But somehow Ben's cock was rock hard and begging for release.

Finn reached down and pulled up his underwear, pants and re-looped his belt.

Ben had managed to push himself up to a sitting position with his back against the desk.

Ben looked up at Mr. Kelly with dry blood and tears on his cheeks. But it was hard for Ben to look like the victim with his cock pointing to the ceiling.

Finn walked over to Ben and leaned down until his face was inches apart from Ben's.

Finn reached his hand forward and ripped the duct tape from Ben's mouth.

Ben winced but didn't break eye contact with Finn.

'Tell me you didn't enjoy it' Finn said slowly in a whispered breath.

The pair were breathing heavily, their faces were inches apart and the air seemed to stand still between them.

'I…can't' Ben said looking deeply into Finn's eyes.

'I know' Finn said with a small smile.

Finn leaned forward and placed his lips on Ben's.

Ben let Mr. Kelly kiss him, Finn invaded Ben's mouth with his tongue but the moment ended as abruptly as it began with Finn pulling away.

Ben found himself leaning his head forward after Mr. Kelly but he was already standing up.

Finn moved towards the desk and grabbed the bag that was sitting next to it.

Finn walked to the door, unlocked and opened it but he didn't leave, Finn looked back at Ben who was staring up at him from the floor.

'I'm sorry for how it happened' Finn started 'but I'm not sorry that it did' Finn finished exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Ben sat in silence running through what just happened in his head and all of a sudden he felt a tightness in his balls.

Ben's cock started jerking and suddenly his cock erupted on its own.

Cum spurted from Ben's cock like a fountain covering his chest, legs and the floor around him.

'AH…FUCK' Ben grunted out as his cock spurted out the last few drops of cum.

Ben let his head rest against the desk and closing his eyes he just breathed.

It was quite some time before Ben felt like moving, but when he did it hurt.

Ben's wrists were still duct taped behind his back and his legs were still bound together.

But as much as Ben struggled he just couldn't get the tape to budge.

'What is this stuff made of?' Ben said aloud to himself.

That same afternoon Jack had decided to go for a walk and he found himself passing the church.

When Jack looked up at the church he thought of all the good times he had had at the confessional.

But he just couldn't live that life anymore.

Daniel supported Jack's decision to leave which made Jack feel better about it.

Jack was about to turn around and leave when he saw a man running out of the church with a bag in his hands.

'HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Jack yelled to the man.

Finn turned and looked at Jack before running even faster in the other direction.

Jack looked back at the church and figured it must have been a vandal.

Jack made his way into the church but couldn't see any damage.

Jack didn't know who the man was or why he was there but he was about to find out.

Jack was about to turn and leave until he heard grunting coming from the office.

Jack made his way to the office and opened the door but he was not expecting to see what he saw.

A cum covered, beaten, bruised, bloodied and taped up Ben was wriggling around on the floor.

'Oh Jack, thank god, can you help me?' Ben asked when he saw Jack enter the room

It took a moment to register what he was seeing but Jack quickly leapt into action.

'Ben, are…are you okay?' Jack asked as he grabbed the scissors from the desk.

Ben didn't actually know how to answer that question.

Was he okay?

'I…I don't know' Ben said honestly.

'Okay, well…ah…what happened?' Jack asked as he started to cut the tape.

'I…well I got fucked' Ben stated.

'Yes, well I figured that, but…I mean…I don't know, did you want this?' Jack asked concerned.

Ben thought to himself for a minute before responding.

'No but yes' Ben said.

'Ben, are you sure you're okay?' Jack asked cutting away the last piece of tape.

Ben stood to his feet rubbing his sore wrists.

'What I meant was no I didn't want it, but once it happened I did, I really did want it' Ben said.

Jack looked at Ben with a concerned look on his face.

'Jack, I'm okay really, I liked it and I would have said yes, I just kind of wish he had asked' Ben explained.

'Ben what this guy did is not okay, you have to go to the police' Jack said.

'No, it's…it's okay' Ben said.

And Ben really thought he meant it.

'Either way let's get you cleaned up, you can come back to my place' Jack offered.

'Yeah okay' Ben agreed.

Ben pulled up his shorts but his shirt and underwear were ruined so he left them there on the floor.

Jack would have to come back and clean up all of the man's bedding anyway so he left the room the way it was for now.

As Ben started moving towards the door Jack looked around the room that used to be his but he noticed something new.

There was a phone on its side sitting on top of the filing cabinet.

Jack walked over and grabbed it and saw that it had been recording the room.

Jack stopped the recording and stuffed the phone in his pocket, he didn't know if Ben knew it had been there but he didn't want to tell him yet if he didn't.

Once Jack had got home he let Ben have a shower.

When Daniel heard the water start he rushed over to Jack who had sat on the lounge and sat next to him.

'Is he okay?' Daniel asked.

'I don't think so, some random guy forced himself on Ben' Jack explained.

'Oh shit' Daniel exclaimed.

'Yeah but Ben seems totally cool about it all, that's weird right?' Jack asked.

'Wait I thought Ben liked being with guys, why did some guy have to force him?' Daniel asked confused.

'I don't know' Jack said.

After about half an hour Ben exited the shower and walked into the lounge room with the towel Jack had given him wrapped around his waist.

Ben looked down at Jack and Daniel who were sitting on the lounge with a Ben sized gap between them.

Daniel and Jack couldn't help but look at the bruises on Ben's body.

Ben knew what they wanted.

Ben walked over and sat down in between the pair of them.

Jack and Daniel looked at Ben sitting between them.

'Guys, really I'm okay' Ben said.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other and then back to Ben.

'I…I' Ben started but couldn't finish as tears started falling down his face and sobs escaped his mouth.

Daniel and Jack put their arms around Ben and leaned into him putting their head against either side of Ben's.

Ben wasn't as okay as he thought he was.

Mark had been hot on the heels of catching up to Finn but he still couldn't catch him.

That was the case until he cracked the code on Xanthe's phone.

By using the information he had found on Xanthe's phone the authorities managed to catch Finn and Xanthe on a plane headed for Hong Kong.

Mark interrogated Finn but he managed to avoid getting charged by placing the blame on Xanthe so Mark had no choice but to let him go.

Back at Daniel and Jacks house Ben had calmed down enough to talk.

'Ben, we need to go to the police' Daniel said.

'Mark can help you' Jack added.

'Yeah I know but I'm just…I don't know, confused I guess' Ben tried to explain.

'We know you are mate' Daniel said putting his hand on Ben's shoulder.

'But we need to go to Mark' Jack said.

'Yeah, I know, but guys I really don't feel up to it right now, would it be okay if we went tomorrow?' Ben asked.

'Yeah' Daniel said.

'Why don't you stay with us tonight?' Jack asked.

Jack wanted to keep an eye on Ben, he knew that Ben wasn't coping with this and he didn't want him to be alone.

Ben just nodded.

Jack got out his phone and texted Karl telling him that Ben was having a sleep over at his place tonight which Karl was okay with.

Once Ben had put on a mixture of Jack and Daniels clothes he spent the remainder of the day curled up on the lounge with his head resting on Daniels lap.

Jack had got a blanket from the cupboard and wrapped Ben up.

Jack sat on the other end of the lounge with Ben's feet resting on his lap.

They watched the T.V in silence because no one really felt like talking but none of them had anything to say anyway.

When it was time for bed Daniel looked down at Ben who had fallen asleep, a small pool of spit had formed at the corner of Ben's mouth and had ripped onto Daniel's leg.

Daniel and Jack simultaneously stood up from the lounge with Ben sleeping soundly in their arms.

Jack and Daniel walked quietly to their bedroom and as carefully as possible they placed Ben in the middle.

Jack and Daniel got ready for bed before they laid down on either side of Ben and pulled up the covers until all three of them were covered.

It wasn't long before Jack and Daniel drifted off to sleep.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, holy shit that was long. Now I don't really know if this chapter was too intense but I just couldn't think of any other way for Finn and Ben to fuck.**

 **This chapter is actually heavily edited, originally when I wrote it, it was a lot darker and more violent but I thought maybe not quite so intense so hopefully this is better.**

 **I have never spent so long on a chapter I re-wrote this chapter so many times it's almost completely different to my first draft but I'm happy with how it turned out.**

 **But please let me know what you thought of this chapter, if you loved it, if you hated it or if you have any suggestions about future chapters I would love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	22. Chapter 22

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This chapter is based off of a request from a review so if that person reads this firstly thank you for your review and secondly I hope this is something like what you had in mind.**

The sun was shining brightly through the curtains of Jack and Daniels bedroom.

Daniel rolled over to stop the sun shining on his face but when he kept rolling he woke up suddenly.

Daniel had rolled across the bed straight into Jack.

Jack brought his hand to his eyes and rubbed them.

Opening his eyes slightly Jack looked at Daniel, the sun casting a shadow over his face.

That was how Jack wanted to wake up every day of his life.

Jack and Daniel smiled at each other before they both simultaneously sat bolt upright.

There was someone between them last night and now there wasn't.

'Ben' Jack and Daniel said together.

The pair threw off the covers and raced out of the room.

Jack and Daniel stopped when they saw that Ben was standing in the kitchen.

Jack put his hand on Daniels shoulder and gave a small laugh.

'Freak out much Daniel' Jack smiled sarcastically.

Walking into the kitchen Jack and Daniel saw that Ben had been busy at work.

Three plates sitting on the bench were full of delicious bacon strips, fried eggs and French toast.

Sitting next to the plates were two cups of coffee and three cups of orange juice.

'Ben, what's all this?' Daniel said with a smile putting his hand on Ben's shoulder.

The three of them pretended not to notice that Ben flinched slightly when Daniel touched him.

'I just wanted to do something to say thank you for last night and everything' Ben explained.

'It was no problem Ben' Daniel smiled.

Ben gave a small smile and started to try and pick up the plates.

'Here let me get that, you've done more than enough' Jack said taking two plates from the counter, while Ben took the other and Daniel placed the drinks on a tray.

The three walked over to the table and placed the food and drinks down before taking their seats.

The trio ate and made small talk, all avoiding the topic of Ben going to the police, they didn't want to think about it honestly, they just wanted to enjoy their beautiful breakfast.

Mid way through breakfast Daniel's phone started ringing, he ignored it not wanting to be rude but when the phone rang again a minute later Jack urged him to answer it.

Daniel looked down and saw that it was Aaron calling.

Daniel answered the phone and put it up to his ear.

'Hello' Daniel said standing up and moving away from the table.

'Daniel, Hey, Hello, sorry to call you so early but it was an emergency' Aaron said quickly into the phone.

'What's wrong?' Daniel asked confused as to why Aaron would call him.

'It's Kyle, he's leaving, and I remember that when I told you about how loose his ass was you always wanted to try it, so now is your only chance, he's leaving today' Aaron explained.

'Oh shit, I don't know if I can leave right now' Daniel said.

'Trust me, you don't want to miss out on his ass' Aaron said sounding horny.

'I'll see what I can do' Daniel said.

'Jack, babe, could you come here for a sec?' Daniel called over to the table.

Jack excused himself from the table and walked over to Daniel.

'It's Kyle' Daniel said.

'What about him?' Jack asked.

'He's leaving, today, and if we don't go over there, we might never get to try that ass out' Daniel explained.

'Well we can't leave Ben' Jack said.

'But we can't take him with us, he's not ready for something like that yet' Daniel argued.

Ben tried to listen to the pair talk but they were just out of ear shot.

Jack and Daniel came back to the table a few moments later and stood at the end.

'Ben, I'm really sorry, but there's been a slight emergency that we have to go and take of' Jack lied.

'Go' Ben said instantly, 'I'll be fine, don't worry about it' Ben added.

Ben was actually telling the truth, anything that would postpone him going to the police was okay with him.

'We shouldn't be gone to long' Daniel explained as they moved to the door.

'Take your time I'll be alright' Ben said smiling.

'Right, umm help yourself to anything in the fridge, you can watch Netflix or play the PS4 or anything you want' Jack said.

'Jack, go, please, I'll be fine' Ben said with a laugh.

'Yeah I know you will' Jack replied before he was pulled out the door by Daniel.

When the pair arrived at Kyle's house Jack was having doubts.

'Maybe we shouldn't have left him, you stay and I'll go back' Jack said.

'Baby look at me' Daniel started, 'we need this, it will help clear our heads and do you really want to go to the police station with that' Daniel finished by reaching over and squeezing the very obvious bulge in Jack's pants.

Usually Daniel and Jack took care of each other's morning wood when they woke up but circumstances prevented that this particular morning.

'You're right' Jack said nodding his head.

'When am I ever wrong?' Daniel laughed.

The pair got out the car and walked up to the front door.

Jack knocked and a moment later the door swung open, Aaron was standing naked in the entry way with a naked Kyle bent over some moving boxes not far behind.

'Welcome' Aaron smiled.

'Thanks for inviting me, I hope you don't mind I brought Jack with me' Daniel said as he and Jack stepped inside.

'What are you kidding, the more the merrier' Aaron smiled behind the boys.

'So Kyle what's all this about you moving?' Daniel asked while taking his T-shirt off.

Kyle stood up and turned to look at Daniel.

'I just feel like it's my time to move on, I love this place and what it has to offer' Kyle said reaching over and giving Aaron's cock a slight stroke, 'but it's time for me to leave' Kyle continued.

'I understand, when it's time to go you have to do what's right for you' Jack said thinking about his decision to move on from the priesthood.

'Too much talking not enough fucking' Aaron laughed loudly.

'Let's do it' Kyle said clapping his hands together.

'Well I'm taking Jack, you get enough of him at home' Aaron smiled at Daniel before grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him over.

'So I guess I've got you' Kyle said to Daniel.

Aaron eagerly helped Jack remove his clothes before dropping to his knees.

Aaron expertly took Jack's cock into his mouth and swallowed it to the base.

Jack had to hold onto Aaron's shoulder for support.

Aaron bobbed up and down on Jack's cock and used his hands to grope Jack's ass.

Aaron pulled and squeezed on Jack's ass before pushing his finger into Jack's hole.

Jack thrust forward in pleasure causing Aaron to momentarily choke of Jack's cock.

Jack grabbed hold of Aaron's head and started thrusting his cock harder and deeper into Aaron's throat.

Aaron bobbed away expertly never pulling away or trying to stop.

Daniel was lying on his back on the floor while Kyle kissed his way up from his toes.

Kyle gave the top of Daniel's feet little kisses moving further up each time until he reached Daniel's ankles, then his shins, knees and thighs until finally reaching Daniel's balls.

Daniel's ball's hung low between his legs, Kyle leaned in and sucked them up into his mouth rolling them around with his tongue like golf balls in a bag.

Kyle opened his mouth and let them drop out sliding over his tongue.

Kyle kept his tongue out as he licked his way up Daniel's shaft.

Kyle reached the top of Daniel's cock and flicked his tongue around the top before going back down, except this time Daniel's cock was going down Kyle's throat.

Daniel closed his eyes and moaned.

'Fuck' Daniel grunted softly as Kyle started bobbing up and down on his cock.

It was only when Aaron's cock was getting painfully hard that he stopping sucking Jack.

Jack missed the tightness of Aaron's warm throat constricting around his cock but he was about to get even more pleasure.

Aaron stood up and turned Jack around.

Aaron walked Jack over to the dining table and bent him over the side of it.

Jack's ass stuck out like it was begging to be fucked, so Aaron obliged.

Aaron spit on his cock and rubbed it in before lining up the tip with Jack's hole.

Aaron slowly pushed his cock in until his ball's tapped against Jack's ass.

'Fuck' Jack grunted softly as Aaron started thrusting in and out of his ass.

Kyle eventually moved on from Daniel's cock and started kissing his chest.

When Kyle reached Daniel's nipples he bit down on them softly and pulled his mouth back causing Daniel's nipples to pull and stretch.

Kyle moved higher and bit down onto Daniel's neck leaving a red mark that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Kyle licked his lips before planting them onto Daniel's who accepted the kiss eagerly.

Kyle and Daniel passionately kissed while their bodies rubbed against each other.

Daniel and Kyle's cocks rubbed against each other's with their pre-cum dripping from their cocks and mixing together on Daniel's stomach.

'I think it's about time I get to see why your ass is so great' Daniel said when the pair broke away to breathe.

Kyle smiled and moved his body higher up onto Daniel.

Kyle lifted his ass up and reached back to guide Daniel's cock into his ass.

When Daniel's cock was lined up Kyle sat down quickly onto the cock.

Kyle's ass enveloped Daniel's cock immediately.

'Oh shit' Daniel grunted as his cock was sucked up into Kyle's vacuum ass.

Kyle bounced up and down on Daniel's cock.

Daniel held onto Kyle's hips and helped push Kyle up and slam him back down but Kyle took it like it was nothing.

Kyle's ass was the loosest ass Daniel had ever been in but it was immediately one of his favourites.

Kyle's ass was like a warm hole that perfectly fit Daniel's cock without any pressure.

Aaron wanted nothing more than to cum deep inside of Jack's ass but he knew he had to wait so he reluctantly pulled out of Jack's ass.

'I think it's time to get this party really started' Aaron suggested looking over at Kyle bouncing up and down on Daniel's cock.

'I think it is' Jack smiled.

Jack and Aaron made their way over to Kyle and Daniel.

Aaron stood over Daniel's body so Kyle could start sucking his cock while he bounced on Daniel's.

Jack stood behind Aaron and guided his cock into Aaron's ass.

The four-some thrust in and out, up and down, deeper and faster until their bodies were a blur of sweaty flesh.

None of them were going to last much longer and they hadn't reached the main event yet.

Jack pulled out of Aaron's ass and Aaron pulled out of Kyle's mouth but Daniel and Kyle didn't move.

Kyle leaned forward onto Daniel and Aaron and Jack moved behind him.

Jack kneeled down behind Kyle and pushed his cock up on top of Daniel's deep into Kyle's ass.

Kyle's ass easily accommodated the extra cock.

Jack leaned forward as far as he could onto Kyle as Aaron kneeled down as low as he could behind Jack.

Daniel spread his legs wide so Aaron could shuffle up close to Kyle's ass.

With a bit of manoeuvring Aaron managed to squeeze his cock in between Daniel and Jack's deep into Kyle's ass.

Kyle began to feel a feeling he had almost forgotten existed.

Kyle's ass was stretching, his ass hurt, he could actually feel something in his ass.

As best as they could Aaron, Jack and Daniel thrust together in and out of Kyle's ass.

It was hard to get much movement but it was enough to bring Kyle to orgasm.

Actually being able to feel a new sensation of fucking brought Kyle to the point of no return.

Kyle's cock exploded huge ropes of cum across Daniel's body and face.

'FUCK YES, FUCK MY TIGHT ASS' Kyle yelled never thinking he would be able to call his ass tight again.

Kyle's cock rubbed up and down Daniel's chest as the trio continued to fuck his ass.

But it wouldn't last much longer.

Aaron, Jack and Daniel's cocks exploded simultaneously.

The constant rubbing and Kyle's ass constricting as he orgasmed brought the trio to the point of no return as well.

Kyle thrust himself back as far as he could as Aaron, Jack and Daniel exploded their loads deep into Kyle's ass.

'AH…AH…AH…FUCK' Daniel grunted loudly between breaths.

'Shiiiiiiit, FUCK, yes, ARGHHH' Aaron grunted out.

'OH…OH…AARRGGHH' Jack moaned loudly.

Jack, Daniel and Aaron's cum mixed together deep inside of Kyle's ass before running back down and rubbing between their cocks.

None of them wanted to move but eventually Aaron pulled back and let his cock slip out of Kyle's ass which made Jack and Daniel's cock slip out too.

Without any cocks to keep the cum inside of Kyle a waterfall of cum gushed out of Kyle's ass onto Daniel's cock and the floor.

Kyle rolled over onto his back gasping for breath.

Aaron and Jack laid down next to Daniel breathing deeply.

Kyle, Daniel, Jack and Aaron laid next to each other on the floor with their sweaty chests rising and falling quickly.

The four of them helped clean each other up, with their tongues, get re-dressed and by then it was time to say goodbye to Kyle.

'So where are you going to go?' Jack asked Kyle.

'There's a place called Summer Bay that I heard is nice this time of year' Kyle smiled.

After a few quick kisses Jack and Daniel moved away so Aaron could say goodbye.

As Kyle drove away Jack and Daniel could see a few tears making their way down Aaron's face.

Jack gave Aaron a hug which was greatly appreciated, Aaron let a few more tears fall onto Jack's shoulder before composing himself.

'I'll be alright, just gonna miss him' Aaron said.

Jack and Daniel offered to keep Aaron company but he wanted to be alone so they said goodbye to Aaron and made their way home.

When Jack and Daniel made it back to their place Jack wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

'Wait' Jack said as Daniel reached for the door handle.

'What?' Daniel said turning back to Jack.

'It's just, I don't know, maybe we don't have to go to the police' Jack said.

'Jack he has to' Daniel said turning his full attention to Jack.

'But does he though, I mean you saw how he was, if we take him to the police they'll want to do a…you know…test, and there will be questions and interrogations. He's just a boy' Jack said getting emotional.

'Jack' Daniel started as he reached out and grabbed Jack's hands 'how about we leave it for today and then tomorrow you and I can go to the police and talk to Mark about it all' Daniel finished.

Jack thought for a minute before responding.

'Yeah, okay, but just…let's not tell Ben anything unless he comes to us' Jack suggested.

'Deal' Daniel said before turning back to the door.

When Jack and Daniel walked inside Ben was asleep on the lounge, the T.V was still playing Netflix.

Daniel carefully picked Ben up and carried him to the bedroom where Jack pulled up the covers around him.

Jack quietly grabbed something out of the bedside table drawer before following Daniel back into the lounge room.

Daniel sat down on the lounge and Jack sat next to him.

'There's something I have to show you' Jack said showing Daniel the phone he had taken from the drawer.

'What's this?' Daniel asked.

The pair were talking in quiet whispers as to not wake Ben up.

'Just watch' Jack said pressing play on the video from Finn's phone.

 **And that's the end of the chapter I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As it turns out I have a couple more chapters for Daniel planned out but Kyle is officially gone.**

 **I will be writing out Nate and Angus soon and then Daniel won't be far behind so please make sure to let me know if you have any pairings you'd love to see with these characters.**

 **Also if you have any pairings and scenarios at all that you would like to see I would love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	23. Chapter 23

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **After the first part of the chapter it will move away from the whole Ben situation and will introduce one of the Tanaka brothers.**

When Jack showed Daniel the video of Finn fucking Ben all Daniel wanted to do was kill Finn, but Jack talked him down from murder.

'We can't let this guy get away with this' Daniel said in a loud whisper.

'I know and we won't, but we can't do anything until we talk to Mark' Jack argued.

Daniel took a moment to compose himself before he responded, 'Yeah I know, Mark can sort this whole mess out tomorrow and then that bastard is going to pay' Daniel agreed.

Jack nodded.

'How are you handling this so well?' Daniel asked after a moment of silence.

'I was a priest you know, priests tend to be calm people' Jack replied smiling.

Daniel smiled and pressed his head into Jack's neck.

The next day Daniel was all set for Jack and himself to go and talk to Mark but as Ben ate breakfast with them that morning those thoughts drifted away.

That morning Jack and Daniel could see a change in Ben from the previous couple of days.

Ben was talking and even laughing once or twice and even Daniel had to admit to himself that if Ben went to the police he would just retreat back into his shell.

After breakfast while Ben had a shower, Jack and Daniel talked while washing the dishes.

'I…I think we should just drop the whole thing and not go to the police' Jack said expecting a fight from Daniel.

'I agree' Daniel said immediately.

'Oh thank god, it's definitely for the best, besides if we did go and see Mark he would have to investigate and then' Jack started but was interrupted.

'Ben would know we went behind his back, and if the police got involved and started questioning him then' Daniel interrupted but was interrupted himself.

'Ben would just go back to how he was before and I can tell that even though he has been so good today that he's still struggling and I think now more than ever he needs our support' Jack finished.

With Jack and Daniel now set on letting things go the trio were free to hang out normally with nothing hanging over their heads, nothing at all.

Daniel didn't tell Jack but he still had a clear vision of revenge in his mind, and no one had to know that Daniel was going to make that man pay.

Later that day Daniel rang Karl and asked if it was okay for Ben to stay with Jack and himself for a few days.

Karl was more than happy for Ben to stay with them but that didn't stop him from getting something out of the situation.

Daniel agreed to come into the hospital sometime in the future and give Karl a blow-job which was a price he was more than happy to pay.

Daniel and Jack really liked Ben and wanted to keep an eye on him since they were the only ones that knew what he was going through.

Another reason Jack and Daniel wanted Ben to stay was because Ben still had some pretty major bruising on his face and body and they didn't want Ben to get bombarded with questions about what happened to him.

Ben on the other hand was thrilled he was going to be staying with Jack and Daniel, he just wished it wasn't under the same circumstances otherwise he knew that the three of them would have had a lot of fun together.

Only Ben just didn't feel like being touched by anyone anymore, but anything to keep his mind away from Mr. Kelly was alright by him.

Ben still didn't know why no more was said about going to the police but honestly Ben didn't want to go to the police anyway.

Ben now knew exactly the kind of man Mr. Kelly is and Ben knew that Mr. Kelly would twist the truth so far that he would get away with it.

Which would leave everyone knowing that someone fucked Ben without his consent and that would just make everything awkward for a very long time.

So Ben wasn't happy about what happened to him but he was happy to let it go, well as happy as he could be.

In the meantime Xanthe had confronted Mr. Kelly about everything he had done to her which caused his brain aneurysm to rupture leaving him in critical condition in the hospital.

After a week in a coma Finn had regained consciousness but he was paralysed from the neck down.

Finn had a police officer standing guard at his door constantly, the only people allowed in were the police and the hospital staff.

Late one evening once the hospital was practically empty apart from a handful of patients, the police officer and the hospital staff on night shift, Dr. David Tanaka went to check on Finn.

The officer on guard had fallen asleep on the chair outside the room so David quietly walked past him and into Finn's room.

David knew the officer had been there for hours and he knew how tiring that would be so he let him sleep.

Finn was still awake and just watched David check his charts.

'So Mr. Kelly have you regained any feeling?' David asked.

'I…I don't know, I think I felt something earlier, bu-but I might have been imagining it' Finn stuttered out faking a sad look on his face.

Finn had already regained complete feeling in his body not long after he came out of his coma but he still pretended he couldn't, and since Finn had accused Elly of trying to kill him because he couldn't move he knew he had to keep up the act.

But now Finn thought that it could also be useful to get some stress relief.

'Well after surviving at all after what happened to you, you must be strong, so don't lose hope' David said falling for Finn's sad puppy dog act.

Finn gave David a small smile which made something in David's pants stir.

'Now, where did you get the feeling?' David asked returning to his doctor voice.

'My legs' Finn lied.

David went and closed the door and pulled down the shade to cover the window before he moved to the bottom of Finn's bed and pulled up the sheet covering Finn's bare feet.

David felt and squeezed each one of Finn's toes asking Finn if he could feel anything.

'Actually I think the feeling was a bit higher' Finn said.

David pulled the sheet up further exposing Finn's legs which were covered by a hospital gown.

David pulled the gown up to just above Finn's thighs.

David rubbed up and down Finn's legs while asking him questions but Finn denied feeling anything.

'Maybe we can try again tomorrow' David suggested as he reached for Finn's gown.

'Wait I think I can feel something up a little higher' Finn said annoyed that he had to be so obvious to get this doctor to do anything.

David pulled off the sheet completely and roughly folded it before placing it on the chair in the corner.

David came back and pulled up the gown revealing Finn's cock.

Finn's cock was rock hard and had drips of pre-cum forming at the end.

David gave a slight cough and tried to subtly adjust his own growing bulge.

'Uh-um wh-where are you…ah…getting the feeling?' David stuttered out while trying his best to remain professional.

'My cock' Finn stated, he was loving the affect his dick was having on this doctor.

David reached out and gently touched Finn's cock with his un-gloved fingers, usually a doctor would wear gloves when touching a patient but David had completely lost all sense of protocol.

David had had no experience being with a man apart from his brother so getting to touch someone else's cock was very exciting.

'Can y-you…ah…fe-feel this?' David stuttered out breathing deeply.

'I'm not sure, maybe if you keep trying I'll feel something' Finn replied.

David slowly started to move his hand up and down on Finn's cock touching and poking different spots.

'W-w-what about n-now? David stuttered out.

All Finn wanted to do was jump out of the bed, bend David over and fuck his ass but Finn knew he couldn't let slip that he could move.

'I don't know maybe if you suck it I'll feel something' Finn stated.

'Wha-what are you…ah…talking about?' David replied in shock.

'Are you kidding?' Finn started, 'You have been rock hard since you came in here and it just so happens that I'm in a giving mood so stop blabbering and suck my fucking cock, doctor' Finn added.

David had lost all focus on his job and the fact that he didn't even know why this man was under police guard.

All David could see now was the big, hard, throbbing cock before his eyes.

David couldn't resist any longer.

'O-ok' David stuttered.

David slowly bent his head down lower and lower until his lips were so close to Finn's cock you would need a magnifying glass to see the gap.

David tentatively opened his mouth and moved his head lower.

Finn's cock head just sat in David's open mouth but David wasn't moving, he was frozen.

David had sucked his brother's dick before but never anyone else's and his nerves were getting the better of him.

'Fucking suck it' Finn said in a loud whisper.

Finn had never wanted anything more in his life than to just grab David's head and fuck his throat but he knew he couldn't move.

David blinked his eyes like he was coming out of a daze and closed his lips around the head of Finn's cock.

David moved his head down until he could feel Finn's small patch of mostly trimmed pubic hair on his face.

Finn's pubic hair had grown a small bit since he had been in hospital and he couldn't trim it like he usually does.

Finn was surprised that David actually made it to the base of his cock without gagging and that he was still keeping it down.

The hardest part for Finn was to not cum immediately since it had been over a week since he last blew a load.

Once David couldn't hold his breath any longer he pulled off of Finn's cock.

But somewhere in the time when Finn's cock had been down David's throat David got some confidence back.

Without instruction from Finn, David started bobbing his head up and down on Finn's cock.

'Faster' Finn ordered.

David listened and started to bob his head up and down on Finn's cock faster and faster.

Finn knew he couldn't last much longer and every bone is his body wanted to move but Finn laid still.

Finn didn't bother warning David about his oncoming eruption, he liked it better when guys didn't know.

When Finn's cock was at its deepest point in David's throat the tightness brought Finn over the edge causing his cock to erupt his week old load straight down David's throat.

'ARGH FUCKK YES TAKE MY FUCKING CUM' Finn grunted loudly.

Finn's toes were curled and his fingers dug into the bed sheets but luckily David was too busy trying not to choke to notice.

As cum flooded David's throat and mouth he started to gag so he pulled off of Finn's cock.

Finn's cock throbbed as cum oozed from the tip.

David coughed causing some cum from his mouth to splatter on the floor but he swallowed what he could.

The pair were so focused on what they were doing that they never heard the door open.

'What is going on here?' Mark asked in a stern voice.

Finn quickly and carefully let his fingers and toes return to their unmoving state hoping that Mark didn't notice.

'Oh my god, Mark, please don't tell anyone, I don't know what came over me' David started panicking.

'Out, I'll deal with you later' Mark said sternly.

David didn't know that Mark already had many ideas flood his brain about how he could punish David.

The thought made Mark's cock very hard.

David put his head down and walked to the door.

'And wipe your mouth' Mark added commenting on the line of cum that had dripped out the corner of David's mouth.

David wiped his face and left the room closing the door behind him.

'Good to see you again' Finn said sarcastically.

'What have I done to deserve this audience with you? It must be because you know that you have nothing on me' Finn said smugly answering his own question.

'Actually I'm not here on business, I'm here because earlier today I realised something' Mark started, 'You can't move, and that means you can't stop me' Mark finished.

'Stop you?' Finn questioned confused as to what Mark was going to do.

Mark started to strip out of his clothes, 'What are you doing?' Finn said getting nervous.

Mark didn't respond until he was completely naked

'What are doing?' Finn repeated

'There's no point in struggling, I told the officer on guard that no one is to enter, but we can't have you disturbing other patients now can we?' Mark smiled picking up his underwear from the floor.

Mark moved over to Finn and aggressively shoved the underwear into Finn's mouth.

Finn tried to breathe through the underwear but they were bunched up to tight so Finn had to breathe deeply through his nose.

All Finn could taste was Mark's sweaty underwear, Finn cursed himself for not hating how it tasted.

Finn tried to talk but only muffled grunts made it out.

Mark hopped onto the bed and kneeled in between Finn's legs before grabbing Finn's legs and pulling them up and onto his shoulders.

Finn's eyes were wide in panic and he was breathing quickly through his nose.

'If you want me to stop then just raise your hand' Mark smiled.

Of course Finn could raise his hand but then Mark would know he was lying about not being able to move.

Finn thought hard trying to think of a way out but couldn't think of any.

If Finn moved than he would almost definitely go to jail and all Finn could imagine was all the guys that would love to fuck him in jail and the thought terrified him.

But the alternative was getting fucked once and he could still potentially lie his way out of jail.

Surely one guy would be better than dozens of guys for multiple years.

Finn didn't move.

Mark lined up his raw cock with Finn's ass.

'This is going to hurt' Mark smiled at finally being in control of Finn.

Finn didn't move but his eyes were full of panic and his breathing was quick.

Mark didn't move for a moment making sure to make this as surprising as possible.

Suddenly without warning Mark slammed his entire cock into Finn's completely virgin ass.

Even through the underwear the scream was so loud that Mark was sure the officer and anyone outside the room would have heard it.

But since they knew Finn was a criminal they didn't really care.

When Mark shoved his cock into Finn's ass for the first time Finn couldn't describe the pain, but when Mark's cock reached its deepest point it hit something in Finn's ass that sent a jolt of pleasure through his body.

After a moment Mark pulled almost completely out of Finn before slamming back in with full force.

Even if Finn wanted to move he couldn't, the pain was so intense that he really had lost all feeling.

Each time Mark thrust into Finn the pain was terrible but at its deepest point a jolt of pleasure shot through Finn.

After nearly half an hour the pain had become bearable but the jolt of pleasure remained just as intense.

Reaching the forty minute point Finn could no longer feel any pain, the pleasure had taken over.

Finn found himself eagerly anticipating Mark thrusting into him.

Finn still found it difficult to breathe and was slowly starting get dizzy.

Mark could see Finn's head start to sway and realised he wasn't getting enough air.

Mark hated Finn and what he had done but he just couldn't let someone suffer.

Mark stopped fucking Finn and reaching forward he pulled out the underwear and let them drop to the floor.

Finn breathed deeply for a moment trying to regain his breath.

Finn was still panting but was getting the oxygen needed.

Then Finn said something that he never thought he would hear himself say.

'What are you waiting for, fuck me' Finn grunted.

Mark was just as shocked to hear the words come out of Finn's mouth but Mark did as he was told and started fucking Finn harder and faster than before.

When they reached the hour and ten minute mark Finn fell apart.

It was all becoming too much and Finn couldn't help himself.

Finn's back started to arch and his hands dug into the bed for support.

Finn had his head thrown back on the pillow and was grunting loudly.

'FUCK MARK, FUCK MY ASS' Finn yelled.

Mark clearly noticed Finn could move but that didn't matter anymore, besides Mark was already pretty sure Finn was faking it anyway.

The stimulation Mark's cock was receiving from Finn's tight ass was becoming too much for Mark and he couldn't hold on any longer.

Mark thrust as deep as he could into Finn one last time and let his cock erupt.

'ARGHHHHH, FUCKKKK, COME ON, YESSS' Mark yelled loudly as his cum shot deep into Finn's ass.

'ARGH…ARGH…ARGH…ARGH' Finn grunted out loudly.

A warmth spread throughout Finn's body, it was a warmth that Finn couldn't describe but it was something he knew he could never live without again.

Mark pulled out of Finn and slipped off of the bed.

Finn's ass immediately closed tightly trapping Mark's huge load deep in his ass.

Mark stood over Finn who was now moving freely on the bed.

Finn knew he was moving but he didn't care anymore, maybe prison wouldn't be so bad if this was what was waiting for him.

Mark thought for a moment, if Finn went to prison he would get fucked daily but that would mean he couldn't fuck Finn again, and he wanted to fuck Finn again.

Mark also figured that a lot of the guys Finn had affected since his arrival in town deserve a chance to get some sweet revenge and how could they if Finn went to jail?

'I have a proposition for you' Mark said once the pairs breathing had returned to normal.

'And what's that?' Finn replied.

'You clearly lied about not being able to move and with the evidence we collected from Xanthe it would be very easy to put you away for a very long time' Mark started.

'What's your point?' Finn interrupted.

'My point is' Mark continued, 'is that I don't want to do that, there are more than a few guys in town that would like nothing more than to pound you and it seems like you would like that. So what I am suggesting is that you drop the charges against Elly and I will make sure there isn't enough evidence to convict you and then you'll be able to walk free' Mark finished.

'Deal' Finn said immediately.

Mark reached down and grabbed something that was attached to his belt.

It was an ankle monitor that Mark attached to Finn's ankle.

'Just in case you get any stupid ideas about running away, I'm in charge now' Mark smiled.

Finn nodded.

 **And that is the end of the chapter I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did then please let me know, I would love to hear from you with comments or suggestions or even just letting me know that you liked it is really appreciated.**

 **I know Finn actually went to jail in the show but I still have more planned with him before he goes.**

 **But he will be written out soon so please let me know if you have any requests involving Finn or any requests at all involving anyone from the show.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	24. Chapter 24

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

David made it through the rest of his night shift with a lot of awkward mumbling and getting lost in thought but the second it was done he raced out of the hospital and back home.

David's brother Leo Tanaka was still awake sitting at the kitchen table going through some paperwork for the Backpackers.

'How was work?' Leo asked without looking up from the table.

'I stuffed up, no I really messed up, I fucked up' David decided on the most extreme use of words.

Leo looked up from his work and stared at David who was looking as if he was about to have a panic attack.

Leo stood up from the table and walked over to his brother.

'What happened?' Leo asked.

Leo walked David over to the lounge and sat him down as David explained what happened.

'So you sucked some dudes dick and Mark saw you?' Leo asked when David had finished telling his story.

'Yes, but he said he would deal with me later, what does that mean?' David asked.

'It sounds like he's going to fuck you' Leo stated.

'Really?' David with small laugh and a smile.

David quickly wiped the smile from his face.

'Is that okay with you?' David asked.

Apart from Finn, David had never been with anyone and he didn't know if Leo wanted him to.

'Are you kidding me?' Leo started, 'you could get fucked by every guy in the state and I wouldn't care. David, it's your life and your decisions, I'm actually surprised it has taken you this long to suck a dick that wasn't mine' Leo laughed.

'Wow, ah, thanks bro' David smiled feeling much better about himself.

'Speaking of sucking dick, it has been a while since you sucked mine' Leo said casually.

'A while?' David questioned, 'I literally sucked your dick yesterday before I started my night shift' David added with a smile.

'Exactly, yesterday' Leo smiled.

Leo grabbed David's head with his left hand and pulled his head forward until their lips crashed together.

With his right hand Leo started unbuckling his belt.

Once his belt was open Leo un-buttoned his pants and shimmied them down his legs until they came to a rest at his ankles.

Leo was left in his button-up shirt and tight black briefs.

David broke from the kiss and pushed Leo back on the lounge.

David swung his leg over Leo until he was straddling his waist.

David grabbed the middle of Leo's shirt and ripped it open causing the buttons to pop out.

With Leo's chest exposed David was free to touch and squeeze Leo's body.

'What's gotten into you?' Leo smiled.

Usually David was very reserved and submissive, but with two different cocks now on his list and hopefully a third on the way, David was feeling confident.

David responded by pressing his lips against Leo's.

Leo's rock hard cock was grinding against David's ass.

Leo gripped David's button-up shirt and ripped it open before pulling it off completely and throwing it onto the floor.

Leo pressed his hands against David's chest and groped his brother's body.

Leo moved his hands lower and lower until he reached the bulge in David's jeans.

Leo groped and rubbed the bulge earning moans from his brother.

David broke the kiss and sat back on Leo's bulge that was pressing against his ass.

Leo moaned at the pressure that was mounting on his cock.

Leo un-buckled David's belt before pulling it off and dropping it onto the floor.

David moved his hips forward and back on Leo's bulge.

'When did you become such a tease?' Leo moaned.

David just smiled, slid off of Leo's lap and stood in front of his brother.

Leo leaned forward and removed his own un-buttoned shirt before leaning back on the lounge and putting his hands behind his head.

David kicked off his shoes and pulled of his socks before seductively removing his jeans.

David swayed and moaned as he pulled down his pants.

When David kicked away his jeans Leo stifled a laugh.

David was now left in his extremely tight underwear, which would have been sexy except for the fact that the underwear was covered in little stethoscopes.

'Bro, just because I think it's cute that the underwear you bought in the kids section still fits you, doesn't mean other guys will' Leo laughed.

'Hey the biggest size fits me, and I like the little pictures' David said pretending to be offended but smiling the whole time.

'Of course Doctor' Leo smiled.

David grasped the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down and kicked them away.

David now stood completely naked with his seven and a half inch cut cock pointing straight at his brother.

Leo brought his hands to his eyes and made a rectangle shape, clicking his tongue he pretended to take a picture of David.

David made different poses for Leo's fake camera before the pair couldn't hold in their laughter anymore.

After a moment David dropped to his knees and began to remove Leo's shoes, socks and his pants that were still wrapped around his ankles.

Once Leo's legs and feet were moving freely David moved higher up his legs until he reached his cotton covered glory.

David placed his mouth over Leo's covered bulge and starting sucking the side of his cock through the thin material.

'Fuckkk' Leo breathed out letting his head fall back.

Leo couldn't wait any longer so he reached down and grabbed the waistband of his underwear.

Leo pulled his underwear down slowly lifting his ass a little so it could wriggle free.

David had to move his mouth off of Leo's cock as the underwear passed his lips.

Leo's cock was pulled down by the underwear and when it finally broke free it sprung up and slapped David on the chin.

Leo's seven and a half inch cut cock pointed straight to the ceiling.

Leo's cock was identical to his twin brother David's apart from the fact that Leo's cock curves slightly to the left and David's cock curves slightly to the right.

David wasted no time in taking the head of Leo's cock into his mouth and swallowing its entirety to the base.

Leo stared down at his brother as he expertly bobbed up and down on his dick.

Suddenly a thought popped into Leo's mind, he imagined David sucking that man's cock and then Mark's cock and then a host of other men and Leo didn't like that.

Leo shook the thought from his mind, he didn't own David, if David wanted to suck dick that wasn't his than that was David's choice.

Leo struggled to return his focus to the task at hand but eventually succeeded.

David was still bouncing his head up and down on Leo's cock and Leo wasn't going to last much longer if David kept up the pace.

Leo's balls started to get tight as his explosion drew nearer.

David could feel Leo bucking his hips and moaning erratically.

Knowing that Leo's orgasm was imminent David pulled off of Leo's cock and let it throb in mid-air begging for release.

The spit from David's mouth that covered Leo's cock glistened in the light.

'Bro, why did you stop?' Leo said breathlessly as he came down from his almost orgasm.

'I wanted to watch you squirm' David smiled.

'That's just mean' Leo laughed.

David laughed before returning his mouth to Leo's cock.

This time Leo was determined to blow.

As David once again started to bob up and down on Leo's cock Leo took control and grabbed the back of David's head.

Leo forced David's head down and bucked his hips up each time causing his entire cock to slide down David's throat.

David occasionally gagged or choked but he never tried to get away, he loved getting his throat fucked.

As Leo's moans and hip thrusts became erratic David and Leo both knew what was coming and this time it was going to happen.

'Fuck bro I'm gonna cum' Leo moaned.

David moaned back but since his throat was filled with cock the sound only vibrated against Leo's cock which pushed him over the edge.

David slammed Leo's head back down one more time and exploded.

'FUCKKKKKKKK ARGHHH' Leo yelled loudly throwing his head back as his cock shot ropes of cum deep into David's throat.

David coughed and gagged but swallowed everything that was thrown at him.

After a moment David needed to come up for air so he started to lean back.

Leo felt David moving and let him go immediately.

David sat back on his heels and breathed deeply.

Leo sat back on the lounge and closed his eyes as his chest rose and fell quickly.

'I fucking love you bro' Leo said.

David stood up and leaned down close to Leo.

'I love you too' David smiled giving Leo a kiss.

Leo could taste his cum on his brother's lips and smiled before pulling David back into an even deeper kiss.

 **And that is the end of the chapter I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you did or even if you didn't I would love to hear from you with comments and suggestions for future chapters.**

 **I'm glad I have finally written in the Tanaka brothers since I know that that has been a request for a long time and since I am getting rid of other characters it's good to have some new ones.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	25. Chapter 25

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **The next few chapters will be leading up to an orgy.**

 **It will be at a Christmas in July party since it is almost time for Christmas in July here in Australia.**

 **Another reason is because the last real Christmas we had someone requested an Orgy and I said I was going to do it but it just never worked out.**

 **So to the person who requested this chapter if you are still keeping up to date with this story than thank you so much for your request and I'm sorry it's taken so long.**

It was almost time for Christmas in July and Aaron was looking for any excuse to take his mind away from Kyle leaving.

So he figured a party was the best way to do that and the whole Christmas in July thing was the perfect excuse to have one.

The first thing Aaron wanted to sort out were the invitations, the sooner people knew about the party the more people would be able to come.

He knew he could have just sent a group text but he wanted to keep busy and he did love to organise things.

Luckily Aaron already had some old invitations from previous events that he wanted to use up.

It didn't take him long to write out a draft of what he was going to write.

 _Dear -,_

 _It's that time of year again and I would be thrilled to_ _welcome you to my Christmas in July party._

 _There will be Candy Canes to suck and Mistletoe for a kiss_

 _and there may even be a surprise from the man in red and his sack of joy._

 _I hope you will be able to join me and have a sit on Santa's lap._

 _So bring your Baubles and don't forget your Yule Log_

 _and join me for a very merry Christmas in July._

 _Date -, Time-_

 _RSVP to - by-_

After Aaron had finished writing out the invitations he neatly sealed them in envelopes and wrote down the addresses of the people he was sending them to.

The next morning Aaron made his way to the nearest letter box and gave a small smile as he slid the invitations into the slot, this was going to be the best Christmas in July ever.

Aaron looked down at the two invitations not in envelopes still sitting in his bag.

These were a couple that needed to be hand delivered so he didn't bother to put them in envelopes.

Aaron's first stop of the morning after the letterbox was the Kennedy's house.

Aaron knew Karl was at work so he just had to wait until Susan left the house.

Aaron waited across the street for a while pretending to look busy and just when he decided he was going to come back later there was movement at the house.

Susan made her way to her car and a moment later drove off down the street.

Aaron noticed she had empty shopping bags in her hand so he figured she would be gone for a while which was good.

Making his way to the front door Aaron rang the doorbell.

A few moments later Angus answered the door.

'Hey Aaron…ah…what's up?' Angus said confused as to why Aaron was here.

Angus knew who Aaron was but they had never hung out or anything so he guessed Aaron was looking for Susan or Karl.

'Susan and Karl aren't here' Angus explained expecting Aaron to leave.

'I know, I'm here for you' Aaron replied.

'For me?' Angus questioned.

'Yeah…umm…could I come in?' Aaron said not wanting to talk through a screen door.

'Yeah, yeah' Angus said opening the screen door and letting Aaron walk inside.

'I have something for y…' Aaron started but stopped when he saw a suitcase and backpack sitting next to the lounge.

'What's this?' Aaron asked.

'It's my stuff, I'm leaving town' Angus replied.

'What, why?' Aaron questioned.

'I scored a sweet artist development deal in Sydney where I can really try and do something with my singing' Angus said excitedly forgetting about what Aaron had started to say.

'Oh wow…umm…that's great bud' Aaron smiled.

'Yeah it's all set up, I'm leaving tonight' Angus explained.

'Tonight?' Aaron repeated.

'Yeah I'm so psyched' Angus smiled.

'Yeah' Aaron replied.

'Sorry, why are you here again?' Angus asked remembering that Aaron was here for no apparent reason.

'I was just…ah…coming to see if you…uh…wanted to come to a party I was throwing' Aaron explained.

'Oh man, that would have been great, I wish I could've come' Angus said.

'Well if you're ever in town again?' Aaron suggested.

'Yeah definitely, I love it here' Angus agreed.

Aaron had heard from Brad that Angus liked being with guys so Aaron took a chance.

'Well I can't let you leave without a going away present' Aaron said seductively.

'Oh you don't have to get me anything' Angus protested.

'Well then how about I just get you off' Aaron said dropping to his knees.

Angus's cock immediately grew to its full hardness causing a noticeable bulge in his shorts.

Aaron shuffled over to Angus and gripped his shorts and underwear.

Aaron pulled them down quickly letting Angus's cock spring up.

Aaron pushed Angus against the back of the lounge before he deep throated his cock.

Angus grabbed onto the lounge behind him for support.

'Fuck yes' Angus breathed deeply as Aaron choked himself on his cock.

Aaron had no difficulty sucking Angus's five and half inch cock so he let himself gag and choke on his cock since he figured Angus would enjoy that.

Which he did.

Angus had his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight in ecstasy.

The stimulation was quickly becoming too much to handle.

'Aaron…I'm gonna c…ah fuckkkk…yes…ARGHHHHH' Angus screamed loudly as he unloaded his cum into Aaron's mouth.

Aaron continued to suck on Angus's cock until the sensitivity became too much for Angus and he pushed him away.

Angus's cock throbbed for a moment before slowly starting to soften.

Aaron swallowed the cum in his mouth which tasted nice and sweet.

'Nice load' Aaron complimented.

It wasn't a huge load or anything but it was definitely better than most boys his age.

'Thanks man…for everything' Angus smiled at the ego boost like his head needed to get any bigger.

'I'm glad I could help, were going to miss you around here' Aaron lied.

Aaron was serious that people were going miss Angus's obvious attractiveness but they weren't going to miss his personality.

Angus had gotten better since he first arrived in town but he was still a cocky little teenage boy, which is only attractive in small doses.

Once Aaron had left Angus he made his way to the next person whose invitation he had to deliver personally.

Aaron knocked on the front door but there was no answer so he let himself in the back through the side gate which he knew wouldn't be a problem since he was friends with the owners.

Aaron found Shane Rebecchi relaxing by the pool out the back of his new house.

Aaron didn't want to send Shane's invite in the mail since it would have most likely fallen into the hands of his wife.

'Aaron…hey, what's up?' Shane said sitting up from his pool chair.

'Ah…not much' Aaron started as he sat down on the chair next to Shane, 'I just came by to give you this' Aaron finished by reaching into his bag and giving Shane the invitation.

Shane took a moment to read it over before responding.

'Sounds great, can I bring the girls?' Shane asked obviously oblivious to what kind of party this was.

'Umm…I'm not sure that's the best idea' Aaron protested.

'Why's that?' Shane asked.

'Well this is more of…ah…a guy's only party' Aaron said with a little wink.

Shane looked down and re-read the invitation in his hands but this time he read between the lines.

'Ohhhhhhh' Shane said realising the kind of party this was.

'That's…ah…not really my kind of thing, I mean I'm flattered you thought of me, but I…ah…love my wife' Shane declined.

'That's what they all say' Aaron said reaching over and gently placing his hand on Shane's knee.

Shane's cock stirred slightly in his shorts at the contact but it wasn't visible.

'Again flattered, but still not my thing' Shane protested.

Aaron rubbed his hand up and down Shane's thigh while staring into his eyes.

'Are you sure?' Aaron whispered before biting his bottom lip.

 **And that is the end of the chapter.**

 **!IMPORTANT! It is up to you what happens next, do you want Shane to say no again or give in to the temptation.**

 **If you want Shane to say no then I will leave him out of the story for a while since he hasn't been a part of the show for very long.**

 **Or if you want Shane to give in then you know what happens next.**

 **So please let me know in a review what you want.**

 **I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long or graphic but it was more of a plot based chapter.**

 **Also Angus is gone now, he might come back one day but he will not be a regular in this story anymore.**

 **Please make sure to leave a review with any requests you have for future chapters because I really do listen and I love to hear what you think.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	26. Chapter 26

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **To the person who requested for Shane to say no I'm sorry but I had already written the chapter by the time I saw your review. But don't worry because Aaron is always horny and looking for a guy to fill his hole so you won't have to wait long see it filled again.**

Shane didn't know what to say, his mind was saying run but his cock was saying cum.

'Tell me you don't want it' Aaron said rubbing his hand up Shane's shorts and grabbing onto his now stiff cock.

'I want it' Shane breathed out almost silently.

Aaron smiled and stroked Shane's member in his shorts.

'Just lay down and let me do all the work' Aaron instructed.

Aaron released Shane's member and pushed him down onto the pool chair causing Shane to drop the invitation in his hand.

Aaron stood up from his own chair and swung his leg over Shane's so he was standing over him.

Aaron sat down between Shane's legs with his own legs resting on Shane's.

Aaron leaned forward and grasped onto Shane's singlet covered chest.

Shane jumped slightly at the contact but didn't resist.

Aaron pulled himself forward until his face was so close to Shane's that they shared the same breath.

Aaron closed the gap between them by pressing his lips against the older mans.

This was the first pair of lips that wasn't his wife's that Shane had kissed in a very long time.

He had been missing out.

Shane parted his lips slightly so Aaron's tongue could gain access.

Shane had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed so passionately.

Aaron snaked his hands under Shane's singlet and felt the body beneath.

Shane was in great shape for his age and since Aaron was used to being with completely smooth chested guys Shane's wild untamed hairy body drove Aaron wild.

Aaron's cock was busting to get out of its confines but Aaron didn't want to scare Shane off so he ignored it.

But he wasn't going to ignore Shane's rock hard covered cock that was pressing against his stomach.

Aaron broke away from the kiss and leaned back before grasping the bottom of Shane's singlet and pulling it off.

Aaron placed his hands onto Shane's chest and squeezed, before using his fingers to pinch Shane's nipples.

Shane moaned at the new feeling having lost all control of his mind and body, any thoughts of his wife were lost to thoughts of Aaron.

Aaron moved further down Shane's body until he reached his shorts.

Aaron quickly untied the cord before pulling them down.

Shane was wearing his pool shorts so he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Aaron awkwardly stood up so he could completely pull Shane's shorts off of his already bare feet and onto the ground.

Aaron got onto the chair and pushed Shane's legs over each side and kneeled between them.

Aaron grasped onto Shane's cock causing him to gasp.

'Aaron…m-m-maybe this isn't such a good ide-AHHHHHHHHHHH' Shane started to protest but moaned when Aaron swallowed his cock.

Shane gripped onto the edges of the chair for support.

No one in Shane's entire life had sucked his cock like that.

Aaron could feel the effect he was having on Shane immediately.

Aaron wanted to make this as pleasurable for Shane as possible to show him how incredible it can feel.

Aaron bobbed up and down on Shane's cock as fast and as deep as he could.

Shane was convulsing on the chair, his orgasm getting closer by the second.

It had only been about a minute since Aaron had started sucking Shane but he couldn't hold on any longer.

It had been decades for Shane since he had last felt this kind of pleasure and it brought him to the edge much quicker than when he was with his wife.

Shane's cock started to throb in Aaron's throat and his balls started to tighten.

After many years of experience Aaron could tell exactly when a guy was about to cum so he waited for the last possible second before completely pulling off of Shane's cock.

Shane gasped and groaned as his cock throbbed but since Aaron had stopped at the perfect time Shane didn't cum.

'Aaron…what…why…fuckkk' Shane moaned between breaths.

'Just wait' Aaron said softly.

He wasn't done with Shane yet.

Aaron stood up from the chair and stripped out of his clothes before moving forward and standing over Shane with his legs either side of the chair.

Aaron lowered himself onto Shane's throbbing cock which his ass easily swallowed.

Shane threw his head back against the chair and shut his eyes tightly as he moaned deeply.

'Fuckkkkk Aaronnn' Shane breathed out.

Aaron bounced himself up and down on Shane's cock while grinding his hips forward and back.

Shane had never felt better having sex.

The feeling of Aaron's warm ass covering his cock like a sleeve was quickly becoming too much for Shane and he wasn't going to last much longer.

Shane almost blew his load when Aaron first started sucking his cock so by now he was seeing stars.

Shane bucked his hips up under Aaron as he continued to bounce up and down.

'Aaron I…think I'm…AH…gonna…FUCK…cum…OHHHH' Shane grunted out each time Aaron bounced down on his cock.

'Then cum' Aaron moaned.

Shane didn't need to be told twice.

'Here it comes…FUCK…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…cu-ARGHHHHH' Shane yelled loudly as his cock erupted deep inside of Aaron's ass.

Aaron smiled and continued to bounce on Shane's throbbing cock as cum spread deep into his body.

The sensitivity was quickly becoming too much to handle so Shane pressed his hand against Aaron's chest and pushed him back gently.

Aaron slid off of Shane's cock and stood at the base of the chair.

A small line of cum leaked from Aaron's ass and ran down his leg but the remainder of Shane's cum was deeply planted inside of him.

Aaron bent over and picked up the invitation which Shane had dropped on the floor and handed it to Shane.

Shane took the invitation from Aaron's hand and looked at it again.

'I'm going to put you down as coming' Aaron smiled before grabbing his clothes and bag and walking away leaving Shane naked, sweaty and breathing deeply on the chair.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you did then please make sure to follow, favourite or review this story I love to see you are there.**

 **Also please make sure to leave any requests for future chapters in a review and if you already have and I didn't write it then I might have missed it so feel free to let me know again.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	27. Chapter 27

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Thank you for your review, I'm happy you are enjoying the story and I hope I can keep getting more chapters out quickly.**

 **The Home And Away story is almost ready and should be released by the end of the month.**

 **And yes I would be happy to bring Evan into the story for a chapter so thank you so much Unique for your request, I have another couple of chapters already planned so I will write Evan's after that.**

A few days after the events with Shane and Aaron, the invitations started to arrive and the first one went to the Brennan's.

One morning after breakfast, Mark went outside to collect the mail from the letterbox and as he made his way back inside he started to sift through the letters.

Aaron and Tyler were still seated around the breakfast table when Mark opened the one letter that caught his eye.

A large golden envelope with a red wax seal was addressed to himself and Tyler.

'That's fancy' Tyler commented on the envelope.

'It's for us' Mark replied.

'Us?' Tyler asked confused as to what it might be.

Aaron smiled and stayed silent.

Mark broke the seal and removed the paper inside the letter.

Mark carefully read through the letter before lifting his head up to look at Aaron.

'Really?' Mark said flatly.

Aaron smiled.

'What, what does it say?' Tyler asked.

Mark handed Tyler the invitation which he read over.

'Really?' Tyler said mimicking Mark's tone after he read it.

'It'll be fun and I need something to take my mind off of Kyle' Aaron said a little dejected.

'Were with you bro' Tyler smiled.

'Anything you need' Mark added.

'Great, there's so much to do and not a lot of time' Aaron said jumping up from the table.

Tyler and Mark made audible groans but followed Aaron.

'We need decorations and food and presents and chairs and tables and…' Aaron started but was cut off by Mark.

'No offense to you but I don't think anyone is going to care about decorations or food' Mark told Aaron.

'Yeah, everyone is just coming to fuck' Tyler stated casually.

'That may be the case, but I still think we should decorate and there should be food for after the fucking' Aaron said directing that last part at Tyler.

'Whatever you think is best, it's your party' Mark muttered.

'Exactly' Aaron said leading Mark and Tyler to the shed where the Christmas decorations were stored.

The next person to receive their invitation was Karl.

Aaron had sent the invitation to the hospital where Karl worked so it wouldn't fall into the hands of Susan.

Karl opened the letter at his desk and read through the invitation.

Karl was thrilled to be included and quickly replied to Aaron saying that he will be there with bells on.

Aaron saw the message and couldn't tell if Karl was actually going to come with some kind of Bells on or not.

A few moments later there was a knock on Karl's door.

'Yes, come in' Karl called without looking away from his work.

The door opened and Daniel walked in.

'Ah Daniel, what can I do for you?' Karl said looking up from his work.

Daniel closed the door and walked over to Karl.

'I'm here to thank you for letting Ben stay with us' Daniel said seductively.

'Oh, of course' Karl said remembering the deal he had made with Daniel earlier.

'Umm…could it maybe wait for another day, I have a mountain of work I need to get through' Karl said reluctantly.

Karl would love to throw the paperwork off the desk and have his way with Daniel but it was important and needed to get done.

'Don't let me stop you' Daniel said getting on his knees.

Daniel pushed Karl's chair back a small bit and crawled under the desk.

Daniel grabbed Karl's legs and pulled him back to the desk like he was before.

'Clever' Karl said returning to his paperwork while Daniel got busy.

Daniel reached up and un-buckled Karl's belt before tugging at his pants.

Karl lifted his body up so Daniel could pull his pants down around his ankles.

Karl's cock was tenting his loose white briefs.

' _What is it with old guys and these baggy underpants?'_ Daniel thought to himself.

Daniel tried to reach his head towards Karl's covered cock but the desk was too low.

Daniel thought for a moment before coming up with a solution.

Reaching his hand forward Daniel pulled on the lever that adjusts the height of the chair.

Karl's chair moved down slowly until it had reached the lowest point.

Karl's hands were up higher now and his body down lower but he could still do his work just fine.

Daniel moved his head to Karl's covered cock and took it into his mouth.

Karl's cock was tenting outwards so Daniel could suck it like a normal cock for the first couple of inches before the cotton stretched too far.

Karl had been working so hard lately he wanted to get his release as quickly as possible and was in no mood for teasing.

Karl put down his pen and reached his hands under the desk.

Karl grabbed his underwear and pulled them down quickly casing his cock to pop out of Daniel's mouth.

Once Karl's cock was free he went back to work and so did Daniel.

Daniel grasped the base of Karl's cock with his right hand and guided it into his open mouth.

Daniel quickly bobbed down to his closed fist and back up before repeating.

Holding onto Karl's cock kept it still meaning Daniel could suck faster.

Since it had been so long since Karl had last cum he wasn't going to last much longer.

A moment later his balls started to tighten and he started breathing quickly.

Suddenly a nurse opened the door and walked straight into the room as soon as Karl exploded inside of Daniel.

'YESSSSS…ARGHHHH…WHAT IS IT…FUCKKK' Karl yelled at the woman as his cock shot his huge load deep into Daniel's mouth.

'It can wait' the nurse said quickly running from the room.

Daniel pulled off of Karl's cock and swallowed his cum.

Daniel pushed Karl's chair back and crawled out from under the table.

'That was fun' Daniel said kissing Karl.

'You damn kids are going to kill me one day' Karl laughed.

'Let's do it again some time' Daniel smiled as he walked out of the room.

As Daniel was leaving the hospital he saw the nurse Karl accidently yelled at.

'He's feeling better now' Daniel said with a wink as he passed her.

When Daniel got home he collected the mail before going inside.

Ben and Jack were deep in battle in some game on the PS4 that Daniel had never quite got the hang of.

'Hey honey' Jack called out without looking away from the T.V.

'Hey honey' Ben repeated in a fun mocking tone.

'Now you're gonna get it' Jack laughed as he started to play more aggressively.

Daniel smiled and walked into the kitchen, as Ben and Jack started laughing, and sorted through the mail.

But it was the golden envelope with a red wax seal that caught Daniel's eye.

Daniel broke the seal and read the invitation.

Daniel walked over to the edge of the kitchen where he could see Jack and Ben.

'Hey Jack, I need to talk to you' Daniel called out.

Jack didn't seem to hear.

'JACK' Daniel called louder.

'Yeah?' Jack called back still focusing on the game.

'I need to talk to you, now' Daniel said.

'Someone's in trouble' Ben whispered.

'Yeah, it's gonna be you when I get back' Jack laughed as he stood up.

Jack made sure to walk slowly in front of the T.V making Ben lean left and right to try and see.

'Oh my god, MOVE' Ben laughed.

Jack smiled and walked to the kitchen.

'What's up?' Jack asked Daniel once they moved to the other end of the kitchen.

'This' Daniel said handing Jack the invitation.

Jack took the paper from Daniel's hand and read it.

'Oh' Jack said in a more serious tone.

The problem was that Aaron had written Ben's name on the invitation next to Daniel and Jack's since he knew Ben was staying with them.

'What do we do?' Jack asked.

'I don't know' Daniel replied.

'Don't know about what?' Ben asked.

Neither Jack nor Daniel had heard Ben stop his game and come into the kitchen while Jack was reading the invitation.

Daniel looked at Jack who nodded.

'Ah…Aaron is throwing a Christmas in July party and he invited all three of us, we just weren't sure if that was…umm…something you…ah…were interested in going to?' Daniel explained.

'Oh, is it…that kind of party?' Ben asked.

'Yeah buddy, it seems like it' Daniel replied.

'You don't have to go Ben, we can stay here with you' Jack said quickly.

'No…no, you guys should go, I don't want this situation affecting you guys in any way, especially after everything you've done for me' Ben said.

Jack and Daniel knew they were going to have to think about this one.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you did enjoy it than please let me know, I would love to hear from you.**

 **I would also love to hear from you with any suggestions for future chapters.**

 **Do you have any fantasy pairings you would love to read about?**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	28. Chapter 28

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **The majority of this chapter is story based content with a little bit of sexual content at the end, I'm sorry the last couple of chapters have not been that sexual but the next chapter will be the orgy, so that will be a lot of fun.**

Later that night after Jack, Daniel and Ben had received the invitation to Aaron's Christmas in July party, Jack and Daniel were sitting up in bed, reading.

Ben was still playing video games, Daniel had made him stop for a couple of hours to help him with some housework but after that, Jack said he could play games again.

But when Jack and Daniel went to bed, Jack told Ben he could only play for fifteen more minutes and then he had to come to bed.

'Jack, what do we do?' Daniel asked quietly.

Jack put his book down before responding.

'I…I don't know' Jack replied.

'Well maybe we shouldn't…' Daniel started but stopped when Ben walked into the room.

'Hey, you still had' Jack paused to look at the clock, 'six minutes' Jack finished.

'Yeah, but the round finished and I couldn't be bothered to play another one, I think I may have played too much toady' Ben smiled.

'Alright, get changed' Daniel said with a soft smile.

Ben nodded and went into the other room.

'We have got to talk about this tomorrow' Daniel said quietly to Jack.

'I know' Jack replied while placing his book onto the bedside table as Daniel did the same with his.

The next morning Daniel and Jack woke up before Ben and slipped out of bed and into the lounge room.

Ben usually slept in until lunchtime, even though Daniel has tried to get him up earlier he has yet to succeed.

Daniel boiled the kettle and made Jack and himself a coffee.

The pair drank in silence for a moment before Daniel brought up the subject of the party again.

But this time they had to talk about it.

Throughout the day some more residents of Erinsborough received their invitations.

Paul Robinson was surprised to receive an invitation, but was curious enough to accept it.

Toadie had also received an invitation but regrettably declined.

He was still trying to patch things up with Sonya and even though all he wanted was some release, he knew if Sonya found out that he slept with someone else again there would be no chance of getting back together.

Leo and David had also received an invitation and were quick to accept it.

The boys still didn't know everyone in town all that well and this was the perfect opportunity to meet the rest.

After a long discussion Daniel and Jack decided not to attend.

It just didn't feel right to them, besides Ben was doing so much better and they didn't want him to see them going off and having random sex.

Also Jack and Daniel could tell that Ben didn't really want them to go but they knew he was to kind to tell them that he didn't want them to.

But Ben couldn't hide his small smile when they told him that they weren't going.

Aaron had now received a response from everyone except one person.

Aaron decided to give him a call but there was no answer, he tried to call again a few minutes later but there was still no response.

But when Aaron thought about it he realised that it had been weeks since he last saw or spoke to this person.

Aaron panicked a small bit but tried to remain calm.

Aaron left Tyler and Mark to the decorations and got into his car.

Once he arrived at this person's house he knocked on the door.

Someone answered, but it wasn't who he thought it was.

'Ah…I…I'm sorry, I thought someone else lived here' Aaron said confused.

'Let me guess, you're Aaron' the man guessed.

'Uh…yes…wait…who are you and where is Nate Kinski?' Aaron said wanting an explanation.

'You better come in' the man said standing aside.

Aaron walked inside the house and saw that all of Nate's stuff was gone and replaced by this mans.

The man sat Aaron down on the lounge and told him a story.

'A few weeks ago I noticed that this house was for sale, so I bought it, and when I moved in, the owner, Nate, asked me if I would do him a favour, so I told him ok. He asked that when a hot guy that is probably wearing something one size too small comes looking for him to tell him that he has re-joined the army, and that he is sorry that he didn't say goodbye but it was easier that way. He told me to tell you that he's happy where he is and he hopes you have a great life' the man finished the story.

Aaron had let loose a couple of tears at realising Nate was gone.

But he just couldn't wrap his head around it all, was Nate that unhappy here and was it something I had done?

Different ideas as to why Nate left were flying through Aaron's head.

Aaron took a moment to clear his head, he knew Nate was ok now and that he was happy so maybe one day he would come back.

Aaron held onto the thought of seeing Nate again one day and calmed down.

'Tha-thank you' Aaron stuttered out, 'I might just head off then' Aaron said quickly blinking away more tears.

Aaron said goodbye to the man and drove home.

By the time Aaron had made it inside, tears were falling freely from his face.

Loosing Kyle, Nate and even Angus, even though they weren't close, was quickly becoming too much for Aaron to deal with.

When Aaron came inside, Mark and Tyler ran to him as he collapsed into their arms.

The three lay still and silent in a mess of arms and legs on the floor.

Mark and Tyler didn't need to know what was wrong yet they just needed to be with Aaron.

Aaron eventually told them what had happened after he had calmed down and they hugged him again.

They were going make this a party that would make Aaron forget all about Kyle and Nate.

About half an hour later, Mark and Tyler had convinced Aaron to have a nice long shower while they worked on some more decorations.

Aaron reluctantly agreed and walked off down the hall.

Once Mark and Tyler heard the water running they couldn't hold themselves back any longer.

Mark and Tyler pressed their bodies against each other and smashed their lips together.

Mark and Tyler loved Aaron more than anything but lately he had been very depressing and not in the mood for sex so Mark and Tyler were really craving some.

After Aaron had told them all about Nate and everything they knew they would have to wait until the orgy before Aaron felt like fucking again.

So Tyler and Mark decided to have a little pre-party fun.

The pair had quickly stripped each other out of their clothes and Mark had been pushed down to his knees in front of his younger brother and his mouth filled with Tyler's hard cock.

Tyler moaned and let his head fall back as Mark slowly bobbed his head forward and back.

Mark would slowly swallow Tyler's cock and hold it in his throat for a few seconds before letting it slowly slide out of his mouth.

A glossy layer of spit gleamed on Tyler's cock in the light as Mark let it slide out of his mouth.

Tyler placed his hands on the back of Mark's throat and started thrusting his hips forward.

Tyler thrust slowly at first but before Mark even knew what was happening Tyler's cock was blur, slamming down his throat and back out again before he even had a chance to gag.

Mark's cock was painfully hard in his tight jeans and was begging for release.

While Tyler throat fucked his older brother, Mark started taking off his own pants.

Mark pulled back out of Tyler's grip and stood to his feet, his cock was now pointing at Tyler's.

'I guess it's my turn' Tyler smiled dropping to his knees.

Soon enough Tyler was bobbing forward and back furiously on Mark's hard cock with no sign of slowing down.

'Fuck, how did I go so many years without this?' Mark asked to himself mostly.

'The main thing is we have it now' Tyler said taking his mouth off of Mark's cock for a moment before swallowing it again.

Mark was quickly reaching the point of no return but he didn't warn Tyler.

Mark grabbed the back of Tyler's head and pushed him down fully onto his cock.

Tyler almost gagged but managed to keep it down.

Tyler's tight warm throat constricting around Mark's cock and his tongue wriggling underneath his shaft brought Mark to the edge.

'AH…AHH…ARGH FUCKKKK…YESSS…TAKE MY COPPER CUM' Mark grunted as he shot his swimmers deep down into his younger brother.

Mark's cock jerked in Tyler's mouth for a moment before Tyler pulled away.

Tyler coughed a little before swallowing the saliva and cum that had built up in his mouth.

'Copper cum…really?' Tyler asked.

'It was all I could think of in the moment, I'd like to see you do better' Mark challenged.

'Challenge accepted' Tyler agreed.

Mark walked into the kitchen and Tyler followed.

Mark bent himself over the kitchen bench and exposed his ass to Tyler.

Tyler got into positon behind Mark and lined his cock up with his hole like they had done it a million times before.

'You ready?' Tyler asked.

'When have I ever not been' Mark replied.

Tyler smiled and thrust his hips forward.

Tyler's cock slid into Mark with little resistance like it had done so many times already.

'Mmmmmm…fuckkk' Mark moaned at the familiar but still intense feeling.

'Argh' Tyler grunted as Mark's ass sucked up his cock like a vacuum.

Soon enough Tyler was thrusting as hard and as fast as he could into Mark.

'AH AH AH AH AH AH' Mark grunted each time Tyler's balls slapped against his legs.

'AH OH FUCK ARGH YES SHIT AH OH' Tyler grunted with every pound into his brother.

Tyler knew Aaron would be getting out of the shower soon and he didn't want him to see Mark and himself like that so he put all of his focus into pumping his load into Mark's ass.

It didn't take long for Tyler to blow his load.

Without warning Tyler thrust deep into Mark one last time and unloaded.

'ARGH…TAKE MY MOTOR OIL' Tyler grunted loudly.

Mark could feel Tyler's cum spreading deep through his ass.

'FUCKKKKK' Mark moaned at the feeling.

A moment later Tyler pulled out of Mark, his cock slowly deflating.

'And you had a go at me for saying copper cum' Mark smiled.

'Shut up, it's hard to think of something in the moment' Tyler defended himself.

'Yeah but at least mine was better than motor oil' Mark laughed.

Tyler laughed and pushed Mark.

'Come on, let's make it at least look like we were doing some work' Mark said after the two had stopped laughing.

'Yeah, alright' Tyler replied as the pair walked back to their clothes to get re-dressed.

 **And that is the end of the chapter I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you did then please let me know, I would absolutely love to hear from you.**

 **I'm sorry I got rid of Nate so unexpectedly but it was all I could think of, maybe one day he can come back when he's on leave but he won't be a regular in this story anymore.**

 **Also if there are any fans of McLeod's Daughters here, I have written a story about that on here if you wanted to check it out.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	29. Chapter 29

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello, firstly I must apologise for how long it has taken me to update this story, I have no real excuse as to why it has taken so long. The only reasoning I can give is that with work and personal commitments, this story, among others, were put on the backburner.**

 **But I have finally written another chapter and that is thanks to all of you, I love writing these stories and to see so many people enjoy them as well, makes me want to keep going.**

 **Also to the "Unknown" person who last commented on this story, I know I probably missed your actual birthday, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

The Christmas in July party had finally arrived, the Brennan's house was covered top to bottom in the brightest and most colourful decorations Erinsborough had ever seen.

Tyler had been very busy over the last few days setting up all the outdoor decorations.

There were plastic candy cane lights along the footpath and nine small plastic reindeer were staked into the grass with tinsel connecting them all to a wooden sleigh carrying a giant soft plush Santa Claus.

As a little hidden treat, Tyler had suggestively placed two baubles and a candy cane between Santa's legs.

Mark, on the other hand was in charge of the inside decorations.

There was tinsel and ribbon hanging from every corner of the house, candles on the coffee table were burning brightly and in the corner of the room stood a Christmas tree so big that the highest point touched the ceiling.

Mark had also been a little suggestive in his decorating.

The Christmas tree was covered in the usual lights, tinsel and baubles, but if you looked closer you'd see dozens of condoms placed on different branches.

He was also a fan of placing two baubles together and hanging a candy cane between them.

It was obvious he was Tyler's brother.

Last but not least, Aaron.

Aaron had spent the whole day slaving away in the kitchen and barking orders at his brothers.

To get things in the festive mood, he was completely naked apart from a red apron that made him look like Santa.

Mark had tried to bend him over the counter and fuck his ass dozens of times, but Aaron made him wait until the party.

As Aaron finished decorating the last of the food he smiled at his own handiwork, he knew everyone would love his food once the tiring part of the night was over.

Later that day, one by one the guests started arriving, they were anxious to get started but Aaron made them wait until everyone was there.

Aaron knew he was being a bit silly and putting too much effort into the whole thing, but he honestly loved Christmas so much, if he had it his way, the house would be decorated all year-round.

And besides, Aaron never needed an excuse to decorate the house.

Soon enough, everyone had arrived.

Mark, Tyler and Aaron were obviously already there, but they were soon joined by Shane, Paul, Leo and David.

Karl was the last one to arrive and Tyler, Mark and Aaron looked closely to see if he was actually wearing bells.

When it was clear that he wasn't, Aaron handed Mark and Tyler $10 each.

Aaron had bet Mark and Tyler that Karl would actually be wearing bells.

Aaron stood in front of the eager group of men.

'Now, I know that not everyone here knows everyone else, but let's all try to have some fun' Aaron said.

'So wel-CUM to Christmas in July' Aaron overemphasized the word cum.

Most of the men in the room eagerly broke off into pairs.

Because of Tyler's obvious daddy issues, he had his sights set on the father he never had, Shane.

Tyler made his way over to Shane and kissed him deeply.

Shane wasn't 100% percent comfortable with the whole situation but as Tyler grabbed his growing bulge, he was starting to come around.

Aaron moved towards Karl who was already beginning to get undressed.

Aaron helped move things along by dropping to his knees and taking Karl's pants with him.

Aaron grabbed the waistband of Karl's underwear and yanked them down.

Everyone in the room looked over at the sound of bells.

The room erupted in chuckles as they saw three bells tied around Karl's cock.

Karl laughed as he slid them off and put them to the side.

'I knew it' Aaron smiled to himself.

The room refocused as Aaron placed the tip of Karl's cock onto his tongue and swallowed it down his throat.

Just as Mark was making his way towards the Tanaka brothers, Paul grabbed their arms and pulled them away.

Mark took the hint to stay away and decided to join Tyler and Shane.

Paul took his sons to the dining area, he pulled out a seat and sat down facing his two boys.

'I didn't expect you two to be here' Paul said.

'Well…we didn't expect you to be here either' Leo replied.

'So you two…uh…fuck?' Paul asked bluntly.

David nodded.

'We only had each other for such a long time, we couldn't help ourselves' Leo replied.

'Paul, we…' Leo started but was interrupted by Paul.

'Kiss' Paul said with a straight face.

'Wait…what?' Leo stuttered.

'Kiss' Paul said again, subtly placing his hand over his crotch.

David and Leo were surprised, but their growing cocks was taking over the awkwardness.

The boys turned to face each other and closed the gap between their mouths.

Paul watched as his sons passionately made out in front of him.

'Yeah…just like that' Paul whispered, groping his bulge.

'David, take your brothers shirt off' Paul ordered.

Without even looking at Paul, David began unbuttoning Leo's tight black shirt.

'Yeah' Paul muttered.

'Kiss his chest' Paul said.

David bent forward and planted his lips onto Leo's chest, he kissed, sucked and licked all over.

Before Paul could even tell him to, David dropped to his knees and started taking off Leo's pants.

Across the room, Shane was stuck standing in a Brennan sandwich.

The three men were now naked and Tyler was in front of Shane, while Mark worked on the back.

Tyler passionately made out with Shane while his hands fondled his body.

Tyler had one hand squeezing and pinching Shane's nipple and his other hand was planted firmly around his stiff cock.

Behind Shane, Mark kissed and sucked Shane's neck like a vampire looking for blood.

Mark cupped and squeezed on Shane's ass but he didn't respond to the touch.

Mark grasped the base of his cock and pressed the tip to Shanes opening.

Shane visibly shuddered at the touch, but he didn't move away.

'I-I don't know if I'm ready for that' Shane stuttered quietly.

Mark lifted his head up and gently nibbled on Shane's earlobe.

Shane moaned slightly at the feeling of the warm breath hitting the side of his neck.

'I wasn't ready either' Mark said so quietly it was almost silent.

Shane exhaled.

'But it was one of the best things that ever happened to me' Mark whispered.

'May-maybe I could just try it' Shane breathed out.

He didn't know what had come over him, but being pressed between these two hunky brothers made him lose all sense of good judgement.

The only two people in the room that were not wasting any time was Karl and Aaron.

Karl had Aaron bent over the back of the lounge with his hard cock slamming in and out of his hole.

Aaron had his head thrown back and was grunting loudly each time Karl thrust into him.

On the other side of the room, Paul was watching David deep throat Leo's cock.

'Yeah…choke on it' Paul said.

David swallowed Leo's cock and held it in his throat for a moment before gagging and coming up for air.

'Fuck' Paul muttered.

Neither Leo nor David knew why they were taking Paul's orders, but there was just something about a powerful parental figure telling them what to do that made them feel like little kids who were going to get in trouble if they didn't do what daddy said.

But they also knew that even without Paul's instructions, this is what they would be doing anyway, it was just hot to be told.

It was still early into the party, but Karl was ready blow.

He thrust into Aaron quickly and deeply before pulling out all together.

Karl jerked his glistening cock and erupted all over Aaron's bare back.

'ARGH OHHH FUCK AARON' Karl moaned loudly as his load ran down Aaron's crack.

Karl pressed his sensitive cock against Aaron's hole and pushed in the last few drops that dripped from his cock.

Karl breathed heavily as he slapped Aaron's ass before moving away from him and over to the kitchen where Aaron had set up glasses of ice cold water.

Now that Aaron was alone, he used the opportunity to slip out of the room and down the hallway without being seen, he had to get ready for the surprise.

Mark was still gently rubbing his cock up and down Shane's ass, he pressed forward ever so slightly when the tip rubbed over his tight hole but not enough to make an entrance.

Tyler, on the other hand, now had Shane's balls slapping against his chin as he choked himself of his cock.

Every time Tyler went down on Shane's cock, it pushed him back which made it easier for Mark to push forward.

Mark's pre-cum slicked cock was just opening Shane's hole when Aaron came back into the room ringing a bell.

Everyone in the room looked over and started laughing, except for Paul.

Aaron was wearing a giant red Santa coat that was undone, leaving his perfect body on full display, he also had on a Santa hat and a pair red shorts that were so tight you could clearly see the outline of his cock running down his right leg.

He wore a giant fake white beard and carried a large red sack over his shoulder.

The men in the room hollered and clapped as Aaron made his way over to the sitting area.

No one had noticed when they got there that the recliner had been replaced by a giant Santa throne, not unlike the kind you would often see in shopping centres at Christmas time.

Aaron sat on the throne as everyone in the room stood before him, even Paul reluctantly shuffled his way over.

'HO-HO-HO, welcome to Christmas in July, I hope you have all been having a jolly good time' Aaron put on his best fake Santa voice.

'Now I've made a list and I did check it twice and it seems that you have all been very naughty boys this year' Aaron said cheekily.

'Speak for yourself, Santa' Mark laughed.

Aaron smiled and ignored him, 'but luckily for you, Santa loves Naughty boys' Aaron winked.

'So, who's brave enough to see what I have in my sack?' Aaron dared.

Mark bravely stepped forward and reached into the sack that Aaron was now holding open.

Mark could feel all different types of shapes and textures, but he eventually pulled out a large black butt plug.

'This looks familiar…Santa' Mark said as he casually reached behind him and shoved it up his ass, moaning slightly as he did.

It looked familiar because it was Aaron's, and Mark had used it many times before.

'Anyone else?' Aaron asked.

Tyler was feeling mischievous and pushed Shane forward, to anyone else watching it looked like Shane had stepped forward willingly.

Shane glared at Tyler but had a small grin on his face, everyone was looking so he couldn't back out now.

Shane stepped closer and reached deep inside Aaron's sack.

He felt some very long and obvious dildos inside the bag so he purposely avoided those.

He finally decided on something that was leather and round, it felt innocent enough and when he pulled it out he saw that is was just a large black leather dog collar.

Shane audibly breathed a sigh of relief, this was more than kinky enough for his first time.

He moved back over to Tyler who tied it around his neck one hole too tight, but it actually made Shane's cock pulse.

Tyler knew exactly how to put the collar on Shane so that it was tight but not too tight, that was because it was his own and he had worn it many times.

Getting into the spirit, Tyler went over to the sack and bravely reached inside, since Aaron's butt plug and his own collar were in there, he knew what item of Mark's was there and he knew what it felt like.

Soon enough, Tyler pulled out a red ball gag.

He smiled and opened his mouth wide as he put it on himself.

Karl was next to reach into the sack but as he made his way over to it, his phone started buzzing from the pocket of his pants that were on the other side of the room.

Against Aaron's protests, Karl went to answer his phone, he spoke for a minute before starting to get dressed.

'Mramm mromm?' Tyler asked through the ball gag.

'What's wrong?' Mark translated.

'Emergency at the hospital, they need me, I have to go' Karl explained.

They were sad to see him leave but completely understood why.

'Anyway…who's next?' Aaron asked once the door had closed behind Karl.

'I guess I'll go' Leo said stepping forward.

Before Leo could move any further, Paul pushed past him and reached into the bag.

Paul knew his way around toys and could tell what everything was by feeling it.

Paul Robinson was one of the longest lasting residents of Erinsborough, he had seen dozens of the hottest men pass through and he loved to have fun with them.

He never really enjoyed doing anything himself, more so he loved to watch them squirm.

Paul really was the Christian Grey of Erinsborough, he even had a secret room in his penthouse filled with every kind of toy or device you could think of.

So Paul eagerly pulled out a large black whip, but he reached in again and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs.

He walked back over to his sons.

'Come with me' Paul said, and without waiting for a response he walked off down the hallway.

Leo and David obediently followed.

Aaron actually never expected Paul to accept the invitation, let alone be so into it.

Aaron looked back to the room around him, all that was left was Shane and the three Brennan brothers.

And Shane was feeling very outnumbered.

'So…who's ready to sit on Santa's lap?' Aaron asked.

Shane watched Mark and Tyler closely to make sure no one was going to push him forward.

But it didn't matter because Tyler quickly moved forward.

Tyler reached down and massaged Aaron's hard cock through those tight shorts.

'Have you been a naughty boy, Tyler?' Aaron asked seductively.

'Yes, Santa, very naughty' Tyler replied.

'Well it looks like Santa needs to teach you a lesson' Aaron said.

Tyler couldn't hold back any longer.

He ripped off Aaron's shorts and let his cock spring to life.

Tyler swung his legs onto the arms of the chair and slammed his ass down onto Aaron's cock.

Aaron's cock disappeared inside Tyler's ass.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Aaron and smashed their lips together.

Their tongues fought for dominance as Tyler bounced up and down.

Mark and Shane watched intently, both their cocks dripping pre-cum onto the floor.

But it was nothing Mark hadn't seen or done himself, so he turned to Shane.

'So…where were we?' Mark whispered, biting his lip as he grabbed a handful of Shane's hairy ass.

Shane jumped at the contact and swallowed audibly.

Paul led Leo and David into what he guessed was Mark's bedroom.

He guessed it was Mark's bedroom because of the neatly ironed and folded police officer uniform laying on the bed.

Paul took great joy in throwing it at the base of the bed.

Paul shut the door once Leo and David were inside.

'Turn around' Paul said to David.

David turned around and Paul handcuffed his hands behind his back.

Just to see what would happen, David tried to pull his hands free since he guessed they were fake cuffs.

But they were as real as Mark's police cuffs, then David realised that they probably were.

Paul walked over to the large brown desk in Mark's room and took a pair of scissors from a coffee mug full of pens and pencils that had the Erinsborough police logo on the side.

Paul gave the scissors to Leo.

'Cut him naked' Paul ordered.

Paul pulled out the swivel chair from under Mark's desk and sat down facing his two boys.

As Leo began cutting away at David's clothes, he whispered something that Paul couldn't hear.

'If any of this becomes too much for you, tell me and I'll shut the whole thing down, there is nothing hot about hurting you, David' Leo whispered almost silently.

David nodded in thanks, he loved his brother so much.

Tyler and Aaron were lost in their own little world as they slammed their bodies against each other.

But Mark and Shane were taking it very slowly.

'How do you know you won't like it if you don't try it' Mark whispered.

Every word out of Mark's mouth was a seductive whisper, it made Shane's spine tingle and his cock throb.

'I-I-I' Shane stuttered but couldn't come up with a good reason why not.

'Do you know what I think?' Mark whispered.

'W-what' Shane breathed out.

'I don't think you're scared you won't like it' Mark said walking behind Shane and lightly brushing his hand against his ass.

'I think you're scared that you'll like it too much' Mark said moving around and looking Shane in the eyes.

The two silently breathed each other in.

In the other room, David was bent over the side of the bed, his bare ass exposed to the world.

Paul had just handed Leo the whip but didn't give him any instructions, Paul wanted to see what Leo would do on his own.

Leo grasped the handle of the whip firmly and lightly tapped it against David's ass.

There was no response from David.

Leo brought the whip down again, but harder this time.

A small crack sound echoed through the room, David winced ever so slightly but it felt kind of like someone hitting you with a rubber band.

Paul watched intently.

Leo pulled his hand back and brought down the whip hard, harder than he actually meant to.

'ARGH' David grunted out in pain as a red mark appeared on his ass cheek.

Leo wanted to apologise but he didn't see any protest from David not to do it again.

So he brought the whip down again.

CRACK…CRACK…CRACK.

Each time Leo brought the whip down it got harder.

'ARGH…FUCK…SHIT…UHHH' David grunted in pain each time.

Although his ass was red and stinging, David didn't want to tell Leo to stop.

In his mind he was saying ' _stop this, it hurts'_.

But his body fucking liked the way it hurt.

Leo moved around to the other side of David and started on the other cheek.

CRACK…CRACK…CRACK.

Leo managed to smack David's ass even harder.

David winced in pain at every strike but he pushed his ass back for more.

Paul watched on with nothing but pride, but a moment later he stood up and moved to the door.

'I'll be back in a moment, don't stop' Paul said to Leo.

But despite his father's orders, Leo stopped immediately.

Leo pulled David into a standing position and wrapped his arms around his brother.

'Are you ok?' Leo asked concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine' David replied through gritted teeth.

'You don't look fine' Leo responded.

'No, really, it hurts a bit but it hurts so fucking good, I don't want you to stop' David smiled.

'Well then bend over' Leo grinned.

David smiled and bent over the bed again as Leo resumed his whipping.

In the lounge room, Paul passed Mark and Shane whispering to each other and Aaron balls deep inside of Tyler.

He ignored them all and went straight for Aaron's bag of goodies.

Reaching inside, Paul pulled out another ball gag, all black this time, he grasped it firmly and walked briskly off down the hallway.

Mark's progress with Shane was slow, he was definitely getting him harder and hotter, but he still seemed unwilling to fuck.

But he had an idea.

'Boy's' Mark called to Tyler and Aaron.

'I'm going to need some help with this one' Mark said looking directly into Shane's now wide eyes.

Tyler grinned through his ball gag and slid off of Aaron's cock and they both made their way over to Mark and Shane.

The three brothers encircled Shane and started groping every available inch of skin.

Shane was breathing heavily while his cock instinctively throbbed.

'If you want us to stop' Mark started.

'All you have to do is tell us to' Aaron finished.

Tyler muffled an agreement.

Shane nodded his head so slightly it was barely noticeable.

Tyler reached to the back of his neck and undid his gag in one swift motion.

He moved behind Shane and placed the gag into his mouth and did it up tightly.

'We don't want the neighbours to hear' Tyler grinned.

Shane's eyes widened as he got used to this new kind of breathing through a gag.

Mark placed his hands onto Shane's shoulders and applied slight pressure.

Shane dropped to his knees under Mark's strong hands.

Mark gently pushed Shane's back forward until he was on his hands and knees.

The dog collar around Shane's neck really looked right at home in the position he was in.

Since Mark had been so close to fucking Shane twice that night already, he was the first to get on his knees behind Shane.

Shane had never been fucked before and he was about to feel the power of Mark's eight inch cut cock.

'Just remember to breathe' Aaron said.

'And relax' Tyler added.

'Don't fight it' Aaron mentioned.

'Let it in' Tyler agreed.

Aaron and Tyler both got down on their knees on either side of Shane.

Mark spat on his hand and massaged it over his cock before pressing the head against Shane's extremely tight opening.

The Brennan's all trembled with anticipation while Shane trembled in fear.

But he also had another feeling deep in his gut, it was almost something like excitement, but he couldn't believe that his own body would want something like this.

Mark firmly grasped Shane's thighs and pressed his cock forward.

Shane's ass slightly opened which was all the invitation Mark needed.

Mark slammed forward as hard and as fast as he could.

In Mark's bedroom, the three men clearly heard muffled screaming, but they ignored it.

The new ball gag was planted firmly in David's mouth and the whipping had moved from his ass to his back.

Paul could never get tired of watching someone get whipped, but he wanted to see more before the night was over.

'Fuck him' Paul said.

Leo's cock pulsed in excitement, he had been hard all night and was aching for a tight hole to fuck.

Leo got into position behind his bent over brother and slightly bent his knees so he could reach his ass.

Leo's cock was no stranger to David's hole, a hole which easily and eagerly sucked up his brothers seven and a half inch cut cock like a vacuum cleaner.

But the familiarity of the cock didn't stop David from grunting and moaning into the gag.

David could never get sick of Leo's cock, if anything, each time he fucked him it seemed to fit and feel better than ever.

In the main room, Mark began to thrust forward and backwards, hard.

Shane was screaming to stop but all that the Brennan's could hear was muffled cries.

Tyler and Aaron each held Shane firmly so he couldn't escape.

They weren't meaning to hurt Shane, they just knew something he didn't, especially Mark.

If Mark hadn't got fucked for the first time how he did, than he never would have even tried it and he never would have found out how much he loved it.

Mark couldn't imagine his life now without getting fucked regularly.

And all three of the Brennan's knew that Shane would love it just as much, he just needed to get used to it.

Shane's eyes began to water as Mark thrust forward and backwards with an ever-growing ferocity.

As much as Mark now loved to get fucked, he still loved the feeling of a tight warm hole surrounding his achingly hard cock.

'FUCKKKKKK' Mark moaned and groaned.

'Quit hogging his hole' Tyler said after a few minutes.

Mark shook his head out of a daze and pulled out of Shane to give Tyler a turn.

Shane felt instant relief at being empty again, but that feeling in his gut had changed to a feeling of emptiness.

It was an emptiness that he wanted filled, but how could he want something that hurt so much?

Shane didn't have to wait long until he was filled again, but this time with Tyler's six inch cock.

In other circumstances, Shane would have been relieved that Tyler's cock was shorter in length, but the fact that his cock was as thick as a can of Pringles only made the pain worse.

Tyler groaned in pleasure as Shane's still extremely tight hole enveloped his aching cock.

'Fuck, I need a hole around my dick' Aaron grunted, looking jealously at his brothers cock sliding in and out of Shane's hole..

' _His mouth_ ' Mark mouthed to Aaron.

Aaron nodded and began taking off the ball gag, he dropped the gag and refocused his attention to Shane.

Once Shane's mouth was free to move, he breathed in to start yelling in pain, but as he inhaled, he inhaled Aaron's eight inch cut cock.

Shane immediately choked and gagged but Aaron kept Shane's head down for a moment.

Aaron loved the feeling of a tight throat constricting around his shaft.

But soon enough, Aaron pulled back, not enough that his cock ever left Shane's mouth, but enough to let Shane inhale air around his cock before he slammed it back in.

Mark felt left out, and with no available holes of Shane left to fill, he decided to give a little.

Mark laid down on his back and shuffled underneath Shane's torso.

Mark lifted his head up and took Shane's rock hard seven inch uncut cock into his mouth.

Shane moaned around Aaron's hard cock as every part of his body was being stimulated.

By this time, Leo had worked up quite a sweat banging his hard cock into his brother.

Sweat glistened on his forehead and ran down his back.

It didn't take much longer for Leo to reach his climax.

He thrust deeper, harder and more erratically as the point of no return drew closer.

But just before he reached that point, Paul grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

'FUCK' Leo grunted as his orgasm subsided.

'Fuck him' Paul said simply.

Leo was confused but did what he was told, so he grunted in annoyance as he pushed his still rock hard slab of meat into his brother.

As Leo began fucking with fury once again, he had to build all the way up to his orgasm.

And about five minutes later, he reached that point again.

But just like before, Paul pulled him away and made him start again.

After many years of experience, Paul had acquired the talent of being able to tell exactly when someone was going to cum.

He could see it in their eyes, in their thrusts, in their tight balls and in the very breath they exhaled.

And luckily for Paul, one of his favourite things was watching boys squirm when he stopped them from cumming again and again.

By the fifth time Paul had stopped Leo's orgasm he was on the stage of collapsing from physical exhaustion.

He was basted in sweat, his balls were so tight they had almost completely retreated inside of his body and his cock was red raw from the friction of David's ass.

David, on the other hand, wasn't fairing much better.

The constant thrusting against his already whipped ass was making him feel like his ass was on fire.

David's own body was also so covered in sweat that he could almost slip his hands out of the handcuffs.

'FUCK…please let me cum' Leo begged.

'Fuck him' was all Paul said.

Leo didn't know why, but even through the now painful but still pleasurable fucking, he still wanted to obey Paul.

Paul gave off an aura of superiority and David and Leo both couldn't bring themselves to defy him.

So Leo turned back to David and resumed his powerful onslaught.

Back down the hall, Aaron wanted a turn at Shane's ass.

'Switch' Aaron said.

Without any kind of discussion, each brother moved perfectly around.

Shane had enough time to breathe deeply before Mark's cock was rammed down his throat.

Tyler slid under Shane like he would a car in the garage and began blowing Shane's exhaust pipe.

While Aaron moved behind Shane and slammed his cock up his ass.

Shane's body was on the verge of imploding, so many new feelings of pain and pleasure were coursing through his veins.

And much to Shane's genuine surprise, the pleasure was quickly outweighing the pain.

He found that he didn't gag as much when Mark shoved his cock down his throat, his cock felt solid and slick as it slid down Tyler's neck and he even felt pangs of pleasure each time Aaron's cock was fully pressed into his hole.

Shane also realised that without him even knowing, his cries of pain had turned into moans and groans of pleasure.

Shane couldn't believe they were right, he couldn't believe he was actually enjoying it, but not just enjoying it, wanting it.

He eagerly anticipated every deep thrust into his once male virgin body.

Not long after one last switch that found Mark once again fucking Shane's hole, Tyler fucking Shane's throat and Aaron impaling Shane's cock down his throat, they were ready to cum.

It was almost poetic that the first to fuck would be the first to cum.

And with nothing holding him back, Mark went for it.

'ARGH UGH FUCK AHHH FUCK I'M GONNA CUM I'M GONNA FUCKKKKKKKKK' Mark screamed as his balls let the load fly.

Mark's cock pulsed as his load jetted through his shaft before erupting like a white volcano into Shane's ass.

Shane groaned loudly around Tyler's cock as he felt Mark's hot thick load spread throughout his body.

'Fuck, I need to cum in that hole' Tyler moaned as he pulled out of Shane and shuffled behind him.

Mark backed off and collapsed onto his back, his sweaty chest rising and falling heavily as he came down from one his biggest highs.

Shane was finally relived to be able to breathe properly for the first time, but it was not meant to be.

Moments after Tyler's cock had left his mouth it was replaced by Aaron's.

Tyler almost came immediately as he thrust into Shane and felt his brother's hot load massaging around his shaft.

Tyler only managed three thrusts before the stimulation became too much.

'FUCK HERE IT COMES FUCK FUCK SHIT UGHHHHHHHHHHH' Tyler groaned loudly as he shot a huge thick white creamy load deep into Shane's ass.

Shane's cock dripped pre-cum as he felt the loads of two Brennan brothers mixing inside of him.

'My turn' Aaron breathed out heavily.

Aaron pulled out of Shane's mouth and went behind him.

Tyler collapsed next to Mark who was still too dazed to move.

As the last of the Brennan brothers shoved their cock into that now glisteningly wet hole, Shane was able to groan audibly.

His mouth was finally free to speak.

'FUCK ME' was all Shane could yell.

Aaron didn't need to be told twice.

Aaron slammed his cock into Shane's ass and immediately felt the warmth of Tyler and Mark's mixed load surround his cock.

The Brennan's were filling Shane to the brim.

'FUCK…are you ready for…ARGH…the last load of cum?' Aaron grunted out.

'FUCKING GIVE ME THAT CUM' Shane groaned.

Aaron's balls tightened and his toes curled as he released his load.

'HUUUUU HARGHHHHHHHH' Aaron grunted as his huge creamy load joined his brothers.

Shane was so overstimulated from being filled with cum that he reached his own orgasm without even touching his cock.

'OH FUCKKKK' Shane grunted as his cock spewed a huge white load over the floor.

As Aaron pulled out and fell back between Mark and Tyler, Shane fell onto his stomach, his own load mushing against his body.

All four men lay completely still, apart from their heavy panting and slowly deflating cocks.

Down the hall, Paul had stopped Leo from cumming a couple more times, but he knew he would collapse if he was pushed any further.

'Cum' Paul said.

Leo groaned a sigh of relief as he pushed into David once again.

Leo panted as he erratically thrust deep into a moaning and groaning David.

'FUCK BRO I'M GONNA CUM FUCK YES BRO SHIT HUUUUU HARGHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK' Leo screamed as his red raw cock exploded its giant load.

David's insides were instantly completely flooded with cum as his brother groaned behind him.

'Fuck' Paul breathed out.

'UHHHHHH' Leo moaned as he dropped to his knees and then onto his back.

'FUCK' David groaned as he slid off the bed and fell next to his brother.

Paul nodded in pleasure and left the room, he walked down the hall, passed the four collapsed men in the lounge room and walked out the door into the night.

Without even lifting his head, Leo reached down and grasped David's cock, he couldn't let his brother not cum after everything.

The instant that Leo stroked David's cock, it erupted like a dormant volcano springing into life.

David was so exhausted he could only silently open his mouth wider around the gag as cum flew straight up and splattered back down between the two brothers.

David's chest rose and fell heavily as his cock slowly softened.

The six men left in the house laid in exhaustion for about ten minutes before they managed to pull themselves into standing positions.

Leo and David shuffled their way down the hall to join the others.

The six men all looked between each other and knew they all had had some of the hottest, most painfully pleasurable experiences of their lives.

Not long after, they had composed themselves enough to drink some water and speak without slurring their words.

And not long after that, they had recovered enough to stand, speak and think normally.

Mark finally removed his butt plug, Shane took of his collar, David removed his ball gag and Mark found the keys to unlock David's handcuffs, his wrists were very red but they were already getting their natural colour back.

After the men had gotten dressed, Aaron excitedly pulled out all the food he had made earlier.

None of them realised how hungry they really were after all the energy they had lost.

Needless to say, Aaron's food was eagerly eaten.

The penis shaped gingerbread cookies were quick to disappear, the Christmas pudding with a suspiciously creamy white topping was eagerly swallowed, the yule log which was expertly shaped into a penis with two round cupcakes at the end was happily eaten from top to bottom and the strawberries that were splattered with what they assumed was white chocolate instead of being dipped into white chocolate were quickly shared between all the boys.

After filling their asses and filling their faces it was time to go.

There were very long hugs and kisses goodbye and Shane thanked the Brennan's for opening him up to a whole new world.

Once the door had closed on the last guest leaving, Mark and Tyler handed Aaron $20 each, the $10 that he gave them and $10 of their own for losing the bet.

'Thank you, guys, I really needed this' Aaron said pulling his brothers into a big hug.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I tried to feature some kink, bondage and domination action in this chapter, so I would love to hear from you if that kind of theme is something you would like to see more of in future chapters with Leo and David or any other characters.**

 **Also, if anyone was wondering, I have already started working on the next "Bone And Away" chapter, I don't know when it will be published, but I have not abandoned the story.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	30. Chapter 30

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello, I know it has been a long time since I last updated this story, but I just updated my 'Bone And Away' story and didn't want to leave this one too far behind.**

 **So I hope you enjoy.**

Karl left the Christmas orgy earlier than he wanted to, but they needed him at the hospital.

He was only partly briefed about the situation on the phone, but when he arrived, one of the multiple police officers filled him in on what happened.

Finn Kelly, the latest in a long line of evil, backstabbing and manipulative residents who have come to town, had escaped.

The reason Karl was called in to the hospital was because, to their knowledge, a paralysed patient got up out of bed and walked out.

As far as the hospital knew, Finn was completely paralysed and even if he managed to regain motion, a policer officer was always on guard.

Karl and a police officer reviewed the surveillance footage and found that the guard keeping watch had fallen asleep and Finn just walked right out.

But what they didn't know, was that he had been instructed to do so by none other than Mark Brennan.

Mark had told Finn to leave when the guard was asleep and even where to go once he escaped.

The next morning, early morning, around 3:00AM to be precise, Mark slipped out of bed and got into his car.

He drove to a construction site that wouldn't be active for another few hours and went inside.

And just like he had instructed, Finn was waiting there for him, still in his hospital gown and bare feet.

'Let's go' Mark said.

At a more reasonable time of morning, Tyler and Aaron made their way out of Tyler's bedroom into the kitchen, they had slept together last night because the orgy wasn't enough to satiate their needs.

If getting up in the morning wasn't already annoying enough, seeing Finn sitting completely naked at their kitchen table, while Mark stood in the kitchen making coffee, made them angry.

'What is he doing here?' Aaron asked Mark, gesturing to Finn like he was something stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

'Good morning to you too' Finn said sarcastically.

Tyler and Aaron had heard all too well of what Finn had done and they hated him.

If only they knew what he had done to Ben, they probably would have killed him.

'Well…with three dirty boys in the house I thought we could use a servant' Mark explained.

'Servant?' Tyler questioned.

'I guess I should explain' Mark said as he sat down at the table and placed four hot cups of coffee down in front of him.

Aaron and Tyler stared at him.

'Well sit down' Mark said.

The pair sat down and Mark began a lengthy explanation of his encounter with Finn at the hospital and what he had planned for Finn now that he was staying here.

Earlier that morning Finn and Mark had discussed the terms, but it was more of a one-sided argument.

'You do what I want, when I want and who I want, or I am going to put you in jail, and believe me, if you think you'd be able to get through prison just on your looks and wit and getting fucked here and there, you are wrong. I can make prison an absolute hell for you, I can make it so bad that you wish you were in hell…got it?' Mark had said.

Finn gulped and nodded.

And that was the discussion.

'Come on, boys, it'll be great' Mark started, 'he'll do all our housework, none of us will even have to lift a finger in this house again, he's got two perfectly good holes for use at any time and if there is any behaviours problems he can be punished as severely as you like, and best of all, I'm going to whore him out to anyone in town that he wronged and anyone else that just wants some fun' Mark finished.

'That does sound pretty good' Tyler conceded.

'But what if he tries something?' Aaron questioned.

'Let's test it out then' Mark said.

Mark grabbed the fourth cup of hot coffee and quickly dumped it over Finn's chest.

Finn screamed as the hot liquid ran down his chest and over his cock and balls, burning and steaming as it went.

Aaron and Tyler sat back in shock but Mark wasn't worried.

He had purposely made the coffee not scalding hot, it was hot enough to burn but not hot enough to leave any marks, just make Finn a little red for a while.

Finn writhed in pain for a few minutes but as the burning slowly subsided he sat back normally like he was sitting before.

But with a more furious scold on his face.

Finn would have loved nothing more than bash Mark into the ground, but he knew that prison was not a place he wanted to go.

It was different when Finn thought he could get by from just a few fucks, he was even half enjoying the idea, but he knew Mark's threat was for real.

Of course Finn had thought many times about running away and leaving town, but with an ankle monitor strapped to his ankle that linked straight back to Mark, he knew there was no point.

But Finn wasn't giving up, he would escape…and when he did, he was going to make Mark pay.

A couple hours later, Mark went into work to lead a manhunt for Finn, of course Mark knew exactly where Finn was at all times, thanks to the ankle monitor, but being in charge made it easy for him to make sure that they would never find him.

Mark knew that eventually they would have to give up looking so he just had to pretend for a while.

Meanwhile, back at the Brennan house, Aaron and Tyler were excited to try out their new toy.

For the remainder of the morning, the boys made Finn wash the dishes, do the laundry, sweep and mop the floors, vacuum the carpet, dust the shelves, fold the laundry, clean their bedrooms, make the beds, scrub the toilets all while being completely naked.

By lunchtime, Finn was covered in sweat, dust and dirt, his hair was a mess and he was breathing heavily.

If it was anyone else they would have felt bad, but they knew that if the shoe was on the other foot, he would be doing the exact same thing and more.

After a quick lunch, cooked by Finn, the boys ate their food and being nice boys, they gave Finn the scraps off of their plates.

Finn was burning with anger but he hadn't eaten since the day before and he already felt like collapsing, so he finished off what was left on the boys plates.

After lunch, once Finn had done all the dishes, they called him into the lounge room where they were lazily sitting back on the lounge.

Finn stood before them and looked at them with a rage so intense that they could feel the heat coming from it.

Before they got a chance to give him any orders, Tyler's phone started buzzing.

'Fuck, it's work' Tyler said looking at the number.

'What do they want?' Aaron asked.

'Dunno' Tyler said as he answered phone.

Tyler spoked for a minute and stood up as he ended the call.

'Gotta go' Tyler said disappointed.

'Why?' Aaron said sadly.

'A non-emergency emergency, they need me' Tyler said apologising as he left.

Once Tyler was gone, Aaron turned his attention on Finn.

'What?' Finn said annoyed.

Aaron didn't say anything.

'What do you want me to do now?' Finn said almost sadly.

Aaron knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself, he felt bad for Finn.

He knew Finn deserved no forgiveness, but he was hot, and Aaron just couldn't stay mad at a hot guy.

Besides, everyone thinks that they will be the one to turn the bad guys good.

'Come here' Aaron said, shuffling forward so he was sitting on the edge of the lounge.

Finn walked over and stood in front of Aaron.

A million different scenarios were racing through Finn's mind about what Aaron was going to do.

But not one of them could have predicted it.

Aaron grabbed Finn's bare hips and stuffed Finn's flaccid cock into his mouth and down his throat.

Finn jumped as his cock was swallowed by Aaron's eager throat.

'Uhhhh' Finn moaned as his cock began to expand in Aaron's throat.

Aaron quickly started bobbing his head back and forth all the way to the base of Finn's quickly stiffening cock.

Finn put his hands on the back of Aaron's head and pushed him down deeper.

Finn's cock had already grown to its full length and Aaron's own cock was rock hard in his pants.

Aaron brought his hand down to release his own cock from its cotton prison but before he could get there Finn slapped his hand away.

Finn knew it was a risk but he was so angry and horny and he had to feel in control of something in his life right now.

'I'm in charge now' Finn said authoritatively.

Finn didn't know what to expect, but Aaron obediently nodded his head in submission.

Finn pulled Aaron off of his cock and pushed him back onto the lounge.

Aaron's cock pulsed at being submissive.

Finn got onto his knees on the lounge and aggressively pulled at Aaron's pants.

Once Aaron's pants were far enough down that his ass was visible, Finn made his move.

He stroked his cock a couple times, lifted Aaron's legs onto his shoulders and thrust his cock into Aaron.

Aaron of course took it easily, but every cock gave him pleasure and Finn's was no different.

Finn used all of the built up frustration and anger and channelled it into his pounding.

Aaron looked up into the eyes of Finn and saw nothing but anger.

It scared Aaron, but made it so much hotter.

'FUCK YOU FUCK UGHHHH' Finn shouted profanities at Aaron the entire time.

'Ohhhh Ahhhhh Uhhhhh' was all Aaron could moan in response to the verbal abuse.

Finn pounded Aaron for another good twenty minutes, and it was relentless.

Sweat beaded on Finn's forehead as Aaron's neck started to hurt from being pushed into the crook of the lounge.

'FUCK I'M GONNA CUM IN YOUR DIRTY ASS YOU PIECE OF SHIT' Finn grunted with each thrust.

'FUCK YES CUM IN ME' Aaron moaned.

'HU HU HU HU HU HARGHHHH' Finn screamed as he unloaded his load inside of Aaron.

The ever familiar but all too common warmth spread throughout Aaron as Finn emptied himself.

Finn's balls were well and truly drained when he pulled out of Aaron's well used ass.

'You can finish yourself off' Finn spat at Aaron as he walked away.

Aaron was so turned on that he sat up and stroked his cock furiously.

He only lasted about thirty seconds before he shot his load over his t-shirt covered chest.

'Huuuuuuuuu' Aaron breathed heavily as he came down from his high.

Finn may be the slave, but whenever they would be alone again, Finn knew he had control.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This chapter was a bit shorter than usual but I just wanted to reintroduce Finn into the story, especially since he's come back in the show.**

 **In case anyone was wondering, I am planning on having chapters where Finn is abused and whored out, but I just wanted to write a little chapter mainly explaining where Finn's story is at.**

 **So please let me know what you would like to happen to Finn and who you would like to see him with, I just love to hear your feedback, good and bad.**

 **But anyway thank you so much reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	31. Chapter 31

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **This chapter will be the beginning of the end for Jack and Daniel's parts in this story.**

 **I have actually had Daniel's exit planned for a long time, originally only he was leaving and I was going to keep Jack, but since then Jack has obviously left the show so now I can write them out together.**

 **So please let me know if there are any pairings or scenarios you would like to see with these characters and I will do my best to make it happen before they go.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Life at Daniel and Jack's home was perfect.

Ben was quickly becoming part of the furniture and they didn't want it any other way.

He had even gone back to Karl's house a few times to grab some of his stuff.

He moved clothes, games, collectibles and all sorts of different things from his room at Karl's house, to his new room at Jack and Daniel's house.

Even though Ben's new room at Jack and Daniel's house was their bedroom, they didn't mind having his stuff around the place.

Over the course of time that Ben had stayed with them, they discovered that they had a lot of the same interests.

All three of them were as happy as they could be.

So of course it all eventually imploded.

On this particular afternoon, the entire sky was overcast by dark grey clouds, every now and then rain drizzled against the window and the odd rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.

It was the perfect day to snuggle up on the lounge and play games and watch movies.

All three of them were laughing and having fun watching a movie that Ben had picked out, until Daniel's phone rang.

Daniel looked at the caller ID and saw that it was someone who he hadn't heard from in a very long time.

'I better take this' Daniel said getting up and walking to bedroom.

'Do you want us to pause it?' Jack asked after him.

'No, it's all good, you can fill me in later' Daniel called back, closing the door to the bedroom.

About half an hour later, Daniel came back out of the bedroom.

'Took your time' Ben smiled at Daniel.

Daniel smiled but had anxiety in his eyes.

Anxiety that Jack picked up on immediately.

'Hey, Ben, do you mind giving us a minute?' Jack asked ben as he paused the movie.

'Ughhhhh' Ben audibly groaned as he slumped down the hallway as dramatically as possible.

Jack smiled after Ben but as soon as the bedroom door shut, he turned on Daniel.

'What's wrong?' Jack asked making his way over to Daniel and placing his hands on his shoulders.

'Umm' was all Daniel could say before Jack started again.

'Who was on the phone, what happened, who died, are you ok and is there anything I can help with?' Jack bombarded Daniel with questions.

'Every-everything's fine' Daniel said not very reassuringly.

'It doesn't look fine' Jack replied.

'I-I just need some time…to think, I'll be back later' Daniel said pulling away from Jack and walking out the door.

Jack knew there was no point trying to get the truth out of Daniel when he was like that, so he let him go.

Daniel spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the neighbourhood like he was the star of a dramatic rom-com.

He walked through the park with his hands in his pockets, he threw rocks into the lake and sat low on a park bench.

Later that night, Jack and Ben hadn't heard anything from Daniel and they were starting to get worried.

Jack called and called and texted and texted, he would call then he would text and repeat the pattern again and again.

Daniel looked at his phone every time it started buzzing but he couldn't bring himself to answer.

He couldn't bear to hear the sound of Jack's voice because it would break his heart.

Daniel eventually texted Jack so he wouldn't send out a search party.

' _Don't worry, I'm sorry, my phone was on silent, I'm coming back now_ ' Daniel's text read, of course Daniel's phone wasn't on silent, but he didn't want Jack to kill him when he got back.

Daniel knew what the right thing to do for himself was, he just prayed it was the right thing for Jack as well.

Daniel got home around midnight and Ben was already fast asleep, he snuck in hoping that Jack would be asleep as well.

But as Daniel turned the light on, he saw Jack sitting on a chair looking directly at him with his arms crossed.

Daniel swallowed deeply, he felt like James Bond looking at the villain who wanted to kill him.

'Where were you?' Jack said as angrily and as quietly as he could.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I just needed time to think' Daniel defended himself.

'Maybe next time you need to think you can let me know a little earlier that you're not dead in a ditch somewhere' Jack scolded him.

'I will, Jack, I promise' Daniel said giving Jack puppy dog eyes.

Jack's stern face melted away as he looked into the eyes of Daniel, he hated how easy that worked on him.

Daniel smiled and pulled Jack into a tight hug and a deep kiss.

'I love you' Daniel whispered in Jack's ear.

'I love you' Jack whispered back.

'Are you ready to tell me what you had to think about?' Jack said as they pulled away.

'Tomorrow, once we've both had some sleep' Daniel replied, leaning forward and giving Jack a quick kiss.

Jack nodded and they both made their way to the bedroom.

The next morning, Daniel was doing everything he could to avoid speaking to Jack, he would hide around Ben because he knew that Jack wouldn't start something in front of him.

But when Ben went to have a shower, there was nowhere left for Daniel to hide, and they both knew it.

'Daniel' Jack said with a straight face.

'No' Daniel replied.

'Daniel' Jack said with a tone that scared Daniel.

'What's going on?' Jack asked softening his voice.

Daniel knew he had to talk about this, but that didn't make him any less scared of the outcome.

'It was Imogen, on the phone last night, do you remember me telling you about her?' Daniel asked.

Jack nodded.

'Well, remember how I told you that she moved to Los Angeles because Naomi offered her a job?' Daniel continued.

'Briefly' Jack replied.

'Yeah, anyway, I never told you this but I was originally supposed to go with her, but then I found you' Daniel smiled.

Jack blushed, 'yeah yeah, alright, what happened next?' Jack kept the conversation going.

'So, Imogen has been doing really well in LA, so well in fact that they have promoted her, so now she's in charge of hiring and firing people. Anyway, apparently there was this one guy who was always trying to sabotage her and get her fired, but since she got promoted over him, she fired him' Daniel explained.

'Good on her' Jack said.

'Yeah, but that means they have an opening and Imogen reckons I'll be perfect for the job, it's practically triple the pay I'm earning now which is great and since she already knows everything about me, she said I've got the job if I want it' Daniel finished.

Jack sat back in shock and confusion.

'S-so you're leaving me?' Jack questioned.

'No of course not, I want you to come with me' Daniel said grabbing Jack's hand and holding it tightly.

'You're both leaving' Ben said from the hall.

Jack and Daniel never noticed that Ben didn't actually get into the shower and that he had been hiding around the corner the whole time.

'Ben' Jack said, pulling away from Daniel's touch and standing up.

Ben had small tears falling from his eyes, barely noticeable but they could tell.

'Ben, I didn't know you were there' Daniel explained.

'What, like that changes anything?' Ben said getting angry.

'Ben' Daniel said moving over to Ben.

'NO' Ben said louder than he actually meant to.

Daniel stopped.

Ben wanted to yell and scream but he didn't have anything to say, so instead he just ran to door and ran away.

'BEN, WAIT' Jack yelled jogging to the door.

'Wait, Jack I'll come with you' Daniel said walking forward.

'No, you stay and pack, have fun in LA, Daniel' Jack said closing the door and running after Ben.

And that was how Daniel ruined everything.

Despite Jack's protests, Daniel went after them.

He caught up to Jack easy and joined him in the search.

'Can we at least talk about this?' Daniel pleaded.

'I can't think about that right now, we have to find Ben' Jack replied.

Daniel agreed and they resumed the search.

Ben didn't know why he cared so much, it's not like they were abandoning him, they were just his friends.

But life had been so perfect with them and after everything that had happened with Mr. Kelly, it was nice to feel like he belonged somewhere.

Ben knew he would feel better in the morning but for right now, he was angry.

Ben was stomping through the park with his hands in his pockets and scowling at the ground as he walked.

He was so focused on looking down that he banged right into someone and fell on his ass.

'Argh' Ben grunted.

'Sorry, Ben' Tyler said, reaching out his hand for Ben to take.

'I-it's fine' Ben replied.

'You alright, buddy?' Tyler asked.

'I said I'm fine' Ben said a bit more aggressively than he meant to.

'S-sorry' Tyler stuttered.

'Ugh, no, I'm sorry, it's not your fault' Ben replied.

'Come on, sit down' Tyler said gesturing towards a nearby bench.

Ben nodded and sat down next to Tyler.

Yesterday's bad weather had continued into today, it was overcast and everything was wet from the rain that had fallen earlier and it looked like it would start raining again any second.

The park was empty apart from Tyler and Ben.

'So why are you out in this weather?' Ben asked.

'This is my favourite kind of weather, everything looks so fresh and I love walking around on days like this' Tyler explained.

'Can I ask why you're out here?' Tyler asked.

Ben didn't say anything.

He was feeling so many emotions all at once, he was sad he was losing Jack and Daniel, he was angry they were leaving him, he was scared because he didn't know where he was going to go next, he knew he could stay with Karl and Susan but being independent from them felt so good he didn't want to go back, but worst of all he was feeling horny.

It had been weeks since he last came, his balls hurt and his cock was almost always hard and when it wasn't it was at least semi-hard.

Ben may not have any control over what was going to happen with Jack and Daniel, but there was one thing he could deal with right now.

Ben swung his leg over Tyler and sat on his lap.

Before Tyler had a chance to respond, Ben slammed their lips together and started pushing his tongue into Tyler's mouth.

Tyler did not expect this but he was not upset.

Tyler eagerly kissed back and wrapped his arms around Ben.

Ben started clawing at Tyler's shirt before pulling it off completely.

Tyler copied Ben and pulled off his shirt.

Ben roughly started groping Tyler's hot body as their tongues fought for dominance.

Ben started grinding his hips on Tyler's lap which immediately made Tyler's cock spring into action.

Tyler pumped his lap upwards as Ben grinded on his lap.

Ben's own cock was already hard but by this point it could have been used to hammer nails.

Ben reached down and started fumbling with Tyler's jeans trying to pull them down.

Ben had to break the kiss and get off of Tyler's lap to pull down his jeans.

Once Tyler's jeans were removed, Ben dropped to his knees between Tyler's legs and grasped onto the large bulge in Tyler's black underwear.

Tyler sat back and rested his arms on the top of the bench.

Ben and Tyler were too caught up in the moment to care that they were in the middle of a public park, it was just lucky that the park was deserted today.

Ben planted his lips around Tyler's cotton covered cock and sucked it through the material.

A wet patch quickly formed at the tip of Tyler's cock as pre-cum leaked through the underwear.

Ben reached up and grabbing the waistband of the underwear he pulled them down.

With his jeans and underwear bunched up around his ankles, Tyler couldn't move his legs properly, so Ben removed his shoes and socks and pulled everything off, leaving Tyler completely naked and spread out on the bench.

The bench was cold against Tyler's bare skin but things were already starting to heat up.

Ben got back between Tyler's legs and took the head of Tyler's cock into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the head a couple times before swallowing some of the shaft.

Ben bobbed his head up and down Tyler's throbbing cock as Tyler moaned and groaned above him.

Ben wanted to keep sucking but his jaw was hurting from being stretched by Tyler's thick cock and his own cock was so hard it was nearly bursting the seams of his pants.

So Ben backed off of Tyler's cock and standing up he took of the remainder of his own clothes.

Tyler could see how hard and throbbing Ben's cock was so he leaned forward and pulling Ben's hips closer he engulfed the entirety of Ben's cock.

Ben had no idea how he managed to not cum instantly but he managed to.

'Oh fuck' Ben moaned as Tyler deep throated his cock.

As Tyler went to town on Ben's cock he reached his hands behind Ben and started playing with his ass.

Tyler squeezed and slapped Ben's ass before using his pointer finger to press into Ben's hole.

Tyler moaned around Ben's cock as his finger was enveloped by Ben's ass.

Ben grunted as Tyler began using two fingers to finger his ass.

It was an odd angle so Tyler couldn't get much of his finger in but his main focus was on Ben's cock anyway.

Ben loved the feeling of Tyler's fingers fiddling around inside his ass.

He wasn't sure he would ever again enjoy the feeling of stuff in his ass after what had happened with Mr. Kelly, but he was wrong because he was loving this.

He needed more.

'Fuck me' Ben moaned.

Ben pushed Tyler off of his cock and back onto the bench.

Tyler jerked his cock a couple times as Ben straddled his legs.

Ben sat down lower until he could feel the tip of Tyler's cock pressing against his opening.

The pre-cum slicked head of Tyler's cock easily slipped into Ben's hole.

Ben couldn't wait any longer so he quickly sat down, taking all of Tyler's thick cock into his ass.

Ben yelled loudly in a kind of relieved pleasure.

Ben was in too much pleasure to feel any pain and he quickly started bouncing up and down on Tyler's legs.

'AH AH AH AH AH AH' Ben moaned each time he sat on Tyler's cock.

'Uhhhhhhh' Tyler continuously moaned in pleasure.

The cold weather was forgotten as the boy's body temperatures rose.

Tyler had his hands on Ben's thighs helping him bounce up and down.

'Fuck I'm gonna cum' Ben grunted.

No one was even touching Ben's cock, but being bounced around like that and the huge load that had been built up over time made it easy to cum.

'Ughhhh fuckkkkkkkkk' Ben groaned loudly as cum shot from his cock.

'ARGH' Ben grunted as cum splattered against his and Tyler's chests.

A few spurts of cum reached Tyler's chin but most of it just rose like a fountain, splattering between them and running down their bodies.

The warm cum splattering against his chest brought Tyler to his own climax.

'Oh fuck' Tyler grunted as his load blew without warning.

Ben sat down hard on Tyler's cock as it pumped rope after rope of hot white cum into his hole.

'Fuckkkkkkkk, Bennnnnnnnnn' Tyler moaned as he emptied himself into Ben.

Tyler pulled Ben into a passionate kiss as Ben's cum mushed between them.

Ben stayed sitting on Tyler's lap for a few moments longer before his legs started to get sore.

Ben swung off of Tyler and sat down on the bench next to him, their thighs rubbing against each other.

'I fucking needed that' Ben said with a small laugh.

'Me too' Tyler grinned.

The pair kissed again before the cold temperature started nipping at their bare skin.

'We should probably get dressed' Tyler suggested.

'Yeah' Ben replied.

The boys got dressed while the cum still clung to their chests and slowly leaked out of Ben's hole.

'So, where are you off to now?' Tyler asked Ben.

'Dunno, might go stay the night with Karl and Susan' Ben replied.

'I thought you were staying with Jack and Daniel?' Tyler replied.

It was common knowledge around town that Ben had moved in with Jack and Daniel, but it wasn't common knowledge as to why he did.

'I am, well…I was' Ben said sadly.

'Why don't you come stay with me and the boys tonight, we'd be happy to have you and maybe we could even have a little round two, what do you say?' Tyler offered.

Tyler could sense that Ben must be having trouble with Jack and Daniel so he couldn't help but offer him a place to stay that was a little more exciting that Susan and Karl's house.

Ben thought for a minute, he didn't want to go home and staying with the Brennan's did seem like a lot more fun than staying with Karl again.

'Sure' Ben replied.

'Great, did you want to let Jack or Daniel know?' Tyler asked.

'N-no it's ok, they won't care' Ben replied.

'Ok' Tyler said, he didn't want to push Ben.

Tyler knew that Jack and Daniel definitely would care, so as they walked back to the Brennan house he got out his phone and texted Daniel.

Jack and Daniel were worried sick searching for Ben, they were just discussing calling in some reinforcements when Daniel's phone suddenly buzzed, he looked at the screen and saw a message from Tyler, the text read _'Ben safe here with me, letting you know just in case you didn't know where he would be staying, will bring him back in the morning xx'_.

Relief rushed over Daniel and then over Jack as he showed him the message.

Jack and Daniel decided to let Ben have a good night's sleep and they could discuss everything together tomorrow.

Needless to say, Daniel slept on the lounge that night.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you did, or even if you didn't, I would love to hear from you with feedback and suggestions for future chapters.**

 **I know this story had quite a bit storyline but I hope you enjoyed the sexual content at the end, I actually had a lot of fun writing that little sex scene.**

 **Also I wanted to mention again that I'm only writing a few more chapters with Jack and Daniel before I write them out, and I am also I the process of writing Tyler out as well.**

 **So please let me know if there were any pairings or scenarios involving these characters you would like to see and I will do my best to make it happen before they go.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	32. Chapter 32

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello, I just wanted to let you know that the chapter after the next one will be Finn's punishment, so please let me know any and all suggestions about what you would like to see be done to Finn, I would love to hear from you.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

When Tyler and Ben made it back the Brennan house, Tyler sat Ben down on the lounge and turned on the T.V while he spoke with Mark and Aaron.

Mark and Aaron were confused as to why Ben was there but they completely understood when Tyler explained.

'Wait, does he know Finn is here?' Mark asked.

'No, but does it matter?' Tyler replied.

'Not really I guess, but they were kind of friends before anyone realised Finn was a dick' Aaron said.

At this stage, Mark, Aaron and Tyler still didn't know what Finn had done to Ben.

Finn, luckily, for the time being was busy dusting Tyler's bedroom, so there wasn't a chance of Ben and Finn seeing each other for a while yet.

Back at Jack and Daniel's house, Jack and Daniel were extremely worried about Ben.

Of course they trusted the Brennan's, it was just that Ben hadn't spent a night away from them since the incident and what if one of them tried to do something with Ben.

They of course didn't know how ready Ben was to get back into the game having already been fucked by Tyler.

Still, Daniel and Jack couldn't resist calling Mark, the eldest and most responsible of the Brennan's.

At the Brennan house, Mark heard his phone ringing and went to answer it, he saw it was Jack so he moved down the hall and into his bedroom where he wouldn't be disturbed.

'Hey, man, what's up?' Mark asked as he answered the phone.

'Is Ben there?' Jack asked.

'Is he ok?' Daniel added.

The phone was obviously on loudspeaker.

'Yeah yeah, he's cool guys, why wouldn't he be?' Mark asked.

Jack and Daniel knew it was time to tell somebody the truth.

After about ten minutes, Jack and Daniel had finally told Mark everything that happened with Finn and Ben.

It was a lot for Mark to process.

'Wai-wait, did you say you found video footage?' Mark asked.

'Yeah, he recorded the whole thing' Jack replied.

'That can be used as evidence, do you still have it?' Mark questioned.

'Yeah, I'll send it through' Daniel said.

Daniel grabbed Finn's phone and sent Mark the video.

It took a minute, but the video eventually popped up on Mark's phone.

'Thank you, guys, with this evidence, we'll get that scumbag, and don't worry about Ben, he's perfectly safe with us' Mark reassured them.

Mark decided not to tell them that he knew exactly where Finn was, he wanted to watch the video and see exactly what had happened before taking any action.

After hanging up, Mark sat back on his bed and clicked into the video.

Mark watched in disgust but couldn't deny a slight throbbing in his jeans.

Mark didn't agree with how Finn initiated what was happening but he couldn't stop himself from reaching into his jeans and tugging on his aching cock.

When Mark saw Ben start to enjoy what was happening he had to jack off.

Mark unzipped his jeans and pushed them down around his knees, he pulled down the waistband of his underwear and grabbed his throbbing cock.

Mark started jacking his cock furiously to the footage.

Mark was getting close to blowing his load when he was interrupted.

'Hey, Mark do you know wher-OH SHIT, I'M SORRY' Ben started as he opened the door but quickly apologised when he saw what he walked into.

Mark jumped and quickly turned off the video and covered his hard cock with a pillow, 'No, Ben it's ok, I should have locked the door, come in' Mark said.

Ben came in and closed the door, 'Uhh…A-Aaron said you knew where the other remote was for the T.V' Ben said, trying to look anywhere but at Mark.

'For the hundredth time, Tyler is the one who takes it…never mind, no, I'm not sure where it is, sorry, buddy' Mark replied.

'All good' Ben said before turning to leave.

'Hey, I heard about what happened in the park with Tyler' Mark said, his horniness taking over.

'Oh…yeah…ha-ha' Ben forced a laugh.

'Up to you of course, but if you're…I don't know…in the mood again?' Mark said hopefully as he took away the pillow that was covering his manhood.

Ben smiled as his cock began to grow.

Ben had already been with one Brennan today, one more wouldn't hurt.

Mark smiled as Ben made his way over to the bed.

Ben sat on the edge of the bed and reached his hand out to touch Mark's cock.

Mark moaned quietly in pleasure as Ben wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping it through his closed fist.

Mark reached out and grabbed Ben's shoulder, Mark pulled him closer and pressed their lips together in a brief but passionate kiss.

Ben grinned and with the taste of Mark on his lips, he bent his head down to Mark's cock.

Ben parted his lips slightly and took the head of Mark's cock into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around the head.

Mark's eyes rolled back as Ben worked his magic on the underside of his shaft.

Ben closed his lips around the edge of Mark's cock and began kissing and sucking up and down the sides of the shaft.

'Fuck' Mark breathed out.

Ben was feeling on top of the world as he began sucking on Mark's hard cock, it was like Finn who?

'Fuck, Ben' Mark moaned quietly as he placed his hand on the back of Ben's head.

Mark gently pushed Ben's head down which forced more of his cock down Ben's throat.

For a very brief moment, Ben felt like he might have started panicking but he told himself it was only Mark and Finn was long gone.

If only Ben knew the truth.

But as it was, Ben managed to keep his cool and actually enjoy taking more of the hot cop's hard cock.

Ben reached down and began tugging at his own solid erection.

He had already came earlier with Tyler but being a teenager he had a lot of stamina.

With Mark's gentle but firm hand guiding him, Ben sucked on Mark's cock for a good five minutes.

But Mark wasn't going to last much longer.

'Fuck, let me get a look at that hole' Mark moaned as he sat up on the bed.

The movement made Ben back off of Mark's cock.

Ben stripped out of his clothes and left them in a pile on the floor before jumping onto the bed.

Ben got into the doggy position with his ass facing Mark.

Mark got off the bed for a moment to take off his own clothes before getting behind Ben.

Mark spat in his hand and rubbed it over Ben's hole.

'I see Tyler's been here' Mark smiled.

Ben chuckled.

Mark used his spit-lubed fingers to massage in and around Ben's hole.

Ben moaned quietly as Mark started gently fingering his ass with two of his fingers.

Mark used his fingers to poke and prod and scissor around inside of Ben's hole, making the younger man moan at every subtle movement.

'Fuck, I gotta get in that hole' Mark grunted, shifting closer to Ben.

Mark got onto his knees behind Ben and slapped his cock down between Ben's ass cheeks.

With Ben's ass already pre-lubed and pre-used, Mark's cock head slipped inside easily.

'Ahhhh' Mark moaned as Ben's hole closed around his cock head.

Ben put his head down and waited for Mark to start fucking.

Mark couldn't wait any longer so he thrust his entire cock deep inside of Ben.

'ARGHHHH' Ben yelled loudly in pure pleasure.

Even if there was any pain, Ben was in too much pleasure to notice.

It felt so good to be back in the game that he just couldn't help but yell.

But what Ben didn't seem to realise at the time was that yells are not silent.

Back in the living room, Aaron and Tyler heard the yell and were about to investigate when they heard moaning follow the yell.

'So I guess he's not getting the remote?' Aaron chuckled.

'Doesn't look like it' Tyler smiled.

'It's not fair, I want a turn with Ben, you and Mark got one' Aaron complained.

'Fair enough, what if Ben sleeps in your room tonight?' Tyler suggested.

'Yeah, that works' Aaron grinned.

But it didn't matter that Aaron and Tyler heard what was happening, it was the other house guest that was a cause for concern.

Finn Kelly heard the yell as well and stopped dusting immediately.

That yell sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Finn listened closely for more sounds and he definitely recognised the moaning, but it couldn't be him, could it?

Ben crept out of Tyler's bedroom and tiptoed over to Mark's bedroom.

He gently pressed his ear against the door and what he heard confirmed his suspicions.

'Fuck, Ben, your hole feels so good around my cock' Mark grunted.

'Mmmm yeah, fuck me harder' Ben moaned.

Finn backed away from the door and hurried back to Tyler's room.

Finn sat on the edge of Tyler's bed and thought about what this could mean.

Did Ben tell anyone about what happened?

Did Mark know?

Did any of the Brennan's know what had happened?

Finn wasn't sure, but if Ben hadn't told anyone yet, he was going to make sure he wouldn't.

Back in Mark's room, Mark was reaching breaking point.

He was already close to cumming when Ben had first barged in so by now he was leaking so much pre-cum inside of Ben that it was almost a full load's worth.

'Fuck, I'm gonna cum' Mark grunted.

'Do it, cum for me' Ben moaned.

Ben had his own hand wrapped around his cock and was pumping it furiously while his hole was ravaged by Mark.

'Fuck me, Mark, cum on my fucking face' Ben encouraged Mark to blow his load.

Hearing Ben's hot words of encouragement brought Mark to the edge.

Mark quickly pulled out of Ben and in one swift motion, flipped Ben onto his back and straddled his chest.

Mark furiously stroked his cock for a moment before it erupted like a once dormant volcano brought to life.

Cum spewed from the tip of Mark's cock and splattered against every bare inch of skin on Ben's face.

Ben shut his eyes tight to keep the cum from running into them.

'OH FUCKKKK' Mark grunted as his cock erratically throbbed and pulsed as it jetted out thick creamy white ropes of warm delicious cum.

While Ben kept his mouth open to catch any splashes of cum that he could, his hand was working overtime jerking his cock.

It was only moments after Mark had came that Ben let loose his second load of the day.

'SHIT UGH-AHHHHHHH' Ben yelled in pleasure.

Ben's cock began spurting out its own how white load albeit smaller than Mark's.

The cum from Ben's cock splattered against his stomach and pooled around his navel.

With both boys breathing heavily, Mark collapsed onto his back next to Ben and slapped his hand down on Ben's leg.

'Aaron and Tyler are amazing, but fuck it is nice to get some fresh meat around here' Mark breathed out smiling.

Ben grinned back but his vision was a little blurry from his face being covered in cum.

Maybe Ben wouldn't have to move back in with Karl and Susan if Jack and Daniel left.

Maybe there was room for one more in the Brennan house.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I tried to keep this chapter and the next chapter relatively short since I am building up to a longer one.**

 **Also, if you couldn't already guess, the next chapter will be Aaron and Ben, I couldn't leave Aaron out after Tyler and Mark had a turn with Ben, I'm not a monster.**

 **And the chapter after that will be Finn's punishment, my current idea, subject to change, is Finn getting used and abused by, Ben, Aaron, Tyler, Mark, Daniel and Jack.**

 **So please let me know what you want to see happen to Finn and I'll do my best to make it happen.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	33. Chapter 33

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello, this chapter will be Aaron and Ben and the next chapter will be Finn's punishment, I have loved the suggestions so far and definitely plan on using some.**

 **Don't forget to let me know if you have any other suggestions or just reaffirm some of the ones already mentioned, I would love to hear from you.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Not long after Mark had fucked Ben, Mark had sent Ben in the direction of the bathroom to get cleaned up while he went to take care of something.

Mark was the only Brennan that knew what Finn had done to Ben and he had a very special punishment planned for him.

Mark didn't want Ben or Finn to know that the other one was there yet and he also didn't want Finn to know that he knew what Finn had done.

Finn was sitting on the edge of the bed plotting evil when he heard Mark's heavy footsteps coming his way.

Finn jumped up and made himself look busy and like he hadn't seen or heard anything.

Mark entered the room and closed the door behind him.

'Yes, Mark?' Finn asked.

'We have a house guest for the night and we don't need him knowing about your existence' Mark explained.

'And?' Finn questioned.

'That means stay in here and don't make a sound' Mark threatened.

'Can I say no?' Finn said sarcastically.

Even though Finn was made to be their servant, he still had a major attitude and anger problem.

Mark let the comment slide since he knew what was about to happen to Finn.

The Brennan brothers and Ben spent the night talking and laughing, they played board games, watched T.V and ate dinner together.

It was a great night to cap off a great day.

But it was getting late and every so often one of the boys would yawn which caused a chain reaction making them all yawn.

'I reckon it's time to hit the hay' Mark announced to the group.

The boys agreed and all got to their feet.

'I-I can take the lounge' Ben said.

'Nonsense' Mark replied.

'We can't have our guest sleeping on the lounge' Tyler added.

'There's a perfectly good bed in my room' Aaron smiled, grabbing Ben's hand and leading him away.

Ben chuckled as Aaron pulled him into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

'I've instructed Finn to stay out of sight, so do you wanna have a sleep over in my room?' Mark asked Tyler.

'Well how could I say no?' Tyler replied.

Mark led Tyler to his room and pulled him into a deep kiss as he closed the door.

In Aaron's room, Aaron very slowly got ready for bed.

Aaron wanted a little fun before bed but he wasn't sure how to approach it.

Luckily he didn't have to.

Ben could see the way Aaron was giving him seductive looks and it wasn't hard to see what he wanted.

' _Fuck it'_ Ben thought, why stop at two Brennan's when you can get all three.

'Let me guess, there's a reason I'm sleeping in here tonight, isn't there?' Ben questioned.

'I don't know what you mean' Aaron pretended to act oblivious.

'I think you do' Ben smiled as he stripped out of his clothes.

Aaron breathed deeply as he watched Ben expose his bare chest.

'So you're telling me that there's no particular reason at all why you wanted me in here?' Ben said, seductively gripping the waistband of his underwear.

'N-no…no reason' Aaron stuttered.

'Well if that's the case, I guess you won't mind if I sleep in with Mark tonight?' Ben smiled as he started to re-dress himself.

'Fuck, Ben, get over here' Aaron couldn't wait any longer.

Aaron jumped at Ben and wrapped his arms around his body and slammed his lips against Ben's.

Ben threw his arms around Aaron's back as the pair's tongues explored each other's mouths.

The pair frantically tore away at each other's clothes until their hands were free to grab, grope and caress each other's bare skin.

Aaron pushed Ben against the closed door and began moving down his body.

Ben gripped Aaron's strong shoulders for support as Aaron started kissing his way down Ben's chest.

Aaron bit and suckled on Ben's nipples which left them bright red and glistening with a sheen of spit.

'Uhhh' Ben grunted in response.

Aaron kissed further down the middle of Ben's chest before making it to the top of Ben's cock.

Ben was surprised since he was the one that usually went down but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Aaron stroked on Ben's cock for a moment to bring it to its full length.

It took a minute since it had already been milked twice already.

'Sorry, been a big day' Ben apologised.

'You haven't seen anything yet' Aaron laughed as he placed the tip of Ben's cock in his mouth and swallowed it to the base.

'ARGH' Ben grunted loudly as he banged his head back against the door.

Mark and Tyler heard the bang from their room and wanted to join in the fun but they let Aaron have his turn.

Finn also heard the bang and knew what was happening.

Aaron quickly and expertly sucked Ben's cock all the way to the base and back again.

Ben's cock was definitely hard now.

Aaron sucked Ben's cock for over ten minutes and never once slowed down or needed to catch his breath.

'Fuck, Aaron, you're amazing' Ben moaned in pleasure.

Aaron smiled and backed off of Ben's cock.

'Uh' Ben grunted, missing the feeling of a hot mouth around his cock.

'I reckon your ass could use a break tonight' Aaron grinned as he walked over to the bed.

Aaron jumped onto the bed and much like Ben had done just hours earlier, he got into the doggy position with his ass exposed.

Ben had a big grin on his face at the chance to fuck someone instead of getting fucked.

'Cum on' Aaron smiled.

Ben walked over to the bed and got onto his knees behind Aaron.

Ben's cock was already wet from being deep throated by Aaron but he still spat into his hand and massaged it over his cock.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and smiled at how excited Ben looked.

Ben looked like a kid at Christmas getting just what he wanted…and then fucking it.

Ben pressed the tip of his cock against Aaron's hole and without even any force, Aaron's hole started swallowing up his cock.

That hole had taken a damn lot more than anything Ben was about to do, but Aaron still loved getting fucked and even if Ben wasn't the biggest cock he'd ever taken or the most powerful fuck, it still meant a lot because Ben was a good friend.

'AH-HAH' Ben grunted in surprise and pleasure as his cock started getting eaten by Aaron's hole.

Without applying any pressure, Ben's cock buried itself deep into Aaron's ass.

Even after cumming twice that day, Ben nearly came as soon as he felt the base of his cock hit Aaron's ass.

But Ben made himself not cum yet.

Ben pulled almost all the way out of Aaron's hole before slamming back in.

Ben repeated this step a few more times before he got into a steady rhythm of fucking Aaron.

It didn't matter how many times Aaron got fucked, he still got pleasure out of every single one.

'Ahhh, fuck yeah, Ben' Aaron moaned.

Ben smiled at the confirmation he was doing a good job.

'UH UH UH UH UH' Ben moaned in satisfaction with every thrust into Aaron's loose hole.

Ben couldn't hold out much longer as his balls began to tighten.

'Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum' Ben grunted.

'Fuck yeah, Ben, shoot your big load deep into my fucking ass' Aaron encouraged him.

'OH FUCK…UHHHHHHH' Ben started moaning louder and louder.

Tyler and Mark were lying in bed listening to the sounds of Aaron getting fucked.

Finn could also hear Ben's loud moaning.

A few moments later, Ben reached his third orgasm of the day.

Ben's cock was extra sensitive as a third load raced through his shaft.

'UH-AHHHHHHHHHH' Ben finally groaned loudly in pleasure as his load shot out the end of his cock and into Aaron's hole.

'FUCK, BEN, GIVE ME THAT HOT LOAD' Aaron moaned in appreciation.

'Argh…fuck' Ben grunted as the last few drops of cum shot into Aaron's ass.

Since it was Ben's third load of the day, it wasn't very big but Aaron definitely felt some warmth swimming around in his ass.

'Huuuuu' Ben breathed out as he pulled out of Aaron and collapsed onto the bed.

Aaron rolled onto his back next to Ben.

With Aaron focusing his attention on Ben's pleasure, his own cock was rock hard and throbbing for attention.

Aaron reached down to jerk himself off but Ben stopped him.

'No, let me do that, it's the least I could do' Ben said.

'You don't have to do that' Aaron replied.

'But I want to' Ben smiled.

Aaron didn't object any further and let Ben reach down and grasp onto his cock.

Ben jerked Aaron's cock furiously while Aaron writhed in pleasure.

'Fuck, Ben, you need to visit more often' Aaron moaned.

With Ben's cum swimming around inside of him, it didn't take long for Aaron to blow his own load and when he did…he did.

Cum erupted out the tip of Aaron's shaft and rained down over the two of them like a fountain.

'OH FUCKKKKKK' Aaron couldn't stop moaning and grunting as Ben kept stroking on his cock.

Drops of cum splattered all over their chests and stomachs.

Ben rubbed his hand over the sensitive tip of Aaron's cock which made Aaron jump in pleasure.

Aaron couldn't stand the sensitivity any longer and rolled over on top of Ben.

The cum on their chests mixed together as the pair started making out again.

Three Brennan brothers in one day, can it get any better?

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I kept this chapter a little shorter than usual because I plan to make the next one fairly long.**

 **I'll mention one last time that the next chapter will be Finn's punishment, so please let me know what you would like to see done to him and I will do my best to put it in.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	34. Chapter 34

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello, I have finally written Finn's punishment, it has taken a long time to get to this one and I've seen all of your requests for it, I really hope it was worth the wait.**

 **I also just wanted to thank Unknown, Unique, Callum Wilson, Blocked, Boynextdoor and Nelson Willis, thank you so much for your reviews and I will definitely use some of those awesome suggestions.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning in the Brennan house started like any other morning…mostly.

Mark, Aaron and Tyler each had a shower before making breakfast.

Finn usually made breakfast for them now but Mark kept him in Tyler's room.

'Why isn't Finn doing this?' Tyler asked Mark.

'Yeah?' Aaron added.

'I'll explain later' Mark replied.

While the brothers made breakfast, Ben had his own shower.

Ben felt so good as the warm water ran down his well-used body.

Ben had his head under the running water and was humming away to his favourite songs, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

He was so content in his shower that he never even the heard the door of the bathroom open as someone slipped inside.

It was only when the man opened the shower door that Ben knew someone was there.

'Here for round two already?' Ben smiled as he started to turn around and face what he thought was a Brennan brother.

'If you are' Finn smiled devilishly.

Finn had ignored Mark's orders and snuck out of Tyler's room.

Ben looked as though he had seen a ghost.

He couldn't even process what he was seeing.

How was Finn here?

How was it possible?

Ben stared in silence, his mind raced but his body was frozen.

The warm water from the shower splashed against the side of Ben's body.

'Aren't you happy to see me?' Finn asked.

Ben tried to open his mouth to speak but no words came out.

It seemed like forever before Ben mustered up enough courage to speak.

'What are you doing here?' Ben asked calmly.

'I live here, didn't the boys tell you?' Finn smiled.

'I don't believe you' Ben spat back at him.

'Why don't you just ask Mark yourself if you don't believe me?' Finn replied.

'I will' Ben said.

Ben got out of the shower and went to grab his towel but Finn blocked him.

'Get out of my way' Ben said angrily.

'Don't you want a little round two?' Finn said leaning closer to Ben.

Ben breathed heavily as memories flashed in his mind.

'We had fun didn't we?' Finn whispered quietly.

'Get out of my way or I'll scream' Ben warned.

'You screamed last time and no one came' Finn replied.

'GET OUT' Ben yelled this time.

The Brennan's heard the yell from the kitchen and Mark instantly knew what it meant.

Mark raced down to the bathroom and busted open the door.

Finn spun around just in time to see Mark's fist collide with his face.

Finn was knocked out instantly while Ben dropped to his knees sobbing to himself.

Aaron and Tyler reached the bathroom a moment later and quickly rushed to Ben's side.

Aaron and Tyler pulled Ben to his feet and took him out while Mark checked on Finn.

Finn was fully out of it so Mark locked the door to the bathroom and went to find Ben.

Aaron and Tyler had wrapped a towel around Ben and taken him into the lounge room and were sitting on either side of him as he sobbed.

Ben was strong but seeing Finn again broke him.

Aaron and Tyler were still un-aware of what Finn had done so they were naturally confused by ben's reaction.

But they didn't need to know what was wrong to comfort Ben.

Mark pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Daniel and Jack.

' _There's a surprise here for you two and I think you'll like it, come over a.s.a.p.'_ the message read.

' _On our way'_ Daniel replied a moment later.

Daniel and Jack were still fighting but they paused their fight to see what Mark wanted.

'Aaron, Tyler, come here for a second' Mark called over to them.

'We'll be right back' Aaron told Ben as the boys stood up and made their way over to Mark.

'There's something you need to know' Mark started.

'I'll tell them' Ben said behind them.

Ben had stopped sobbing but silent tears still crept down his cheeks.

Aaron and Tyler went back to sit down and Mark stood off to the side to listen.

Ben told Aaron and Mark everything that happened with Finn that fateful day.

'Ben, I had no idea' Tyler said after Ben finished.

'Yeah' Aaron added.

'How did you find out?' Ben asked Mark.

'Jack and Daniel told me last night, they were worried about you' Mark told Ben.

Ben nodded.

'Why is he here?' Ben asked.

'Because he had done so many awful things we've been keeping him here as a kind of servant' Mark replied.

'Oh' Ben replied.

'Hey, Ben' Mark said, leaning down closer to Ben, 'We have complete control over him, we can do anything we want to him and there's nothing he can do, so…if you're up for it, do you feel like getting some revenge?' Mark asked.

Ben thought for a minute before looking into Mark's eyes.

'Let's make that fucker pay' Ben said.

The boys grinned and stood to their feet.

'I hope you don't mind but I invited Jack and Daniel over' Mark added.

'No…it's good, they have had to put up with me for what that bastard did so they deserve a good time' Ben replied.

Ben wasn't sure if this would help him find peace or not but either way he wanted to make Finn hurt, just like Finn had hurt him.

While Finn was knocked out and Jack and Daniel were on their way, Mark, Aaron, Tyler and Ben went around setting up hidden cameras.

Mark had a big stash of them he had taken from the police station ages ago.

They set up cameras all over the house, even in rooms that they were sure no one was actually going to go into.

They put cameras out by the pool and over the backyard, in the lounge room and kitchen, all of the rooms in the house and just about anywhere else you could put a camera.

They also made sure that the cameras were at different heights, because grainy video footage from the corner of a room is not sexy.

But cameras in the corner and at ground level and cameras about table-high capturing every single moment was sexy.

Finn didn't know how long he was knocked out for but it felt like hours.

Before even opening his eyes, Finn could tell he was naked, gagged and tied up.

He could feel his hands tied tightly behind his back and his ankles tied tightly together and he could feel a large ball gag in his mouth that was tied tightly behind his head.

The next thing Finn sensed was the sound of voices surrounding him.

He couldn't tell how many there were but it sounded like a few.

Finn didn't know what was about to happen to him but he knew it was going to be bad.

Finn slowly blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the bright lights of the lounge room.

He took in his surroundings but more so he took in the faces of the six people circling him.

Ben, Aaron, Mark, Tyler, Daniel and Jack.

Finn didn't really know much about Daniel or Jack but he knew of them, what he didn't know was why they were a part of this, either way, Finn wasn't really in a position to be asking questions.

'Look who's finally awake, I was starting to worry I hit you too hard' Mark looked down at Finn.

Finn stared up into Mark's eyes.

'But then I realised that even I can't hit you hard enough to give you what you deserve, so I called in a little help, isn't that right boys?' Mark grinned.

The boys around him agreed.

Finn looked around the circle and felt a pang of fear.

Finn looked into each of the boys eyes before settling on Ben's.

Ben stared back with a determination to destroy but his glare wavered as Finn looked at him with pleading eyes.

Ben couldn't explain what he felt when he looked at Finn now, brief moments of hesitation raced through Ben's mind.

Ben was angry but he felt sad, he was determined but hesitant, he wanted to hurt Finn but didn't want to see Finn in pain.

Finn really did a number on Ben's mental state.

As Finn looked at Ben with pleading eyes, Ben didn't see the man that caused him so much pain and misery but instead the man Ben once believed he was.

An honest and caring man that had helped Ben at school and with life.

But that man was a lie, a sick and twisted alter ego that was the shell of pure evil and Ben needed to remember that.

Ben focused and his determination to destroy Finn returned with a vengeance and this time his glare never wavered.

Finn could see that Ben wasn't going to be a way out of this, he wasn't sure anything was.

Finn could handle getting fucked by Mark, he actually enjoyed it but something told him that these guys were going to do a lot worse than fucking.

'Shall we get started?' Mark asked the group.

Nods of agreement were passed around the circle as they closed in on Finn.

Multiple hands grabbed at Finn's body as he was lifted from the ground and carried over to the kitchen table.

With one guy on each corner, Finn's limbs were quickly untied and retied around each leg of the table which left Finn spread out like a starfish on his back.

Finn's limp dick hanging down was the fifth starfish limb.

Finn winced and grunted as he received slaps and light punches from the men surrounding him.

Swear words and mean names were spat at Finn from all directions.

'We've got so much planned for you' Mark grinned.

Mark moved away from the table and down the hall, a moment later he came back carrying and small black bag.

Mark set the bag down next to the table and reached inside and pulled out of it a packet of long red candles and a box of matches.

Mark handed each guy a candle before passing the box of matches around so everyone could light them.

With six candles burning brightly around a very nervous looking Finn, the wax began drip.

The boys held their candles over varying body parts of Finn like his chest, stomach, thigh, leg, foot and his cock.

As the flames burned brighter, red hot drops of wax fell from the candle and splattered against Finn's skin.

Finn grunted in pain each time a drop of wax burned his skin.

Finn strained against the restraints but they were too tight to get out of.

The boys all moved their candles freely around Finn's burning body.

Daniel loved the way Finn's limp cock twitched every time a drop of wax landed on it.

Tyler enjoyed how Finn's skin turned a bright red colour as the red wax dried.

Ben took pleasure in seeing Finn's face grimace in pain.

But as much as the boys enjoyed it and Finn did not, the candles were quickly burning lower and lower until they were little more than red stubs.

Blowing out the last flicker of flame on their candles, the boys threw them into the bin in the kitchen.

It was fun while it lasted and they enjoyed how Finn's body now had dark red patches of dried wax with very red skin surrounding them.

They would have gotten more candles but Finn was becoming accustomed to the pain and it wasn't as affective as when they first started.

Mark reached down and grabbed both of Finn's balls in one hand and squeezed…hard.

Finn saw spots in his eyes as the new pain coursed through his body.

'UHHHHHHH GRRRRRRR HRRRRRRR' Finn screamed through the gag.

But Finn's yells of pain seemed to only make the boys get more excited.

'Daniel, what's next?' Mark asked Daniel.

'I'm getting pretty thirsty, I might pop on a pot of coffee' Daniel grinned as he walked into the kitchen.

'Good idea' Aaron called after him.

'Tyler, anything you want to try?' Mark asked him.

To keep the element of fear and surprise for Finn, Tyler whispered into Mark's ear what he wanted.

'Coming right up' Mark replied.

Mark walked away and came back a moment later with his police belt with all the attachments.

Mark handed Tyler a bright yellow gun shaped item which was easily recognised as a police Taser.

It was the model designed for close range use and not long distance which meant instead of firing two conductive dart electrodes that stay connected to the gun it is made for use directly against a person's body and is used for pain over incapacitation.

So with Mark's close range Taser in hand, Tyler turned it on and moved it towards Finn.

Tyler held the cool metal of the Taser against Finn's balls.

Finn was quivering in fear and his palms began to sweat.

Tyler pulled the trigger and immediately a bright white beam of electricity electrocuted Finn.

Finn's body went completely rigid as the electricity coursed through his body.

Finn felt like his balls were about to explode.

He tried to scream but his entire body was stiff.

Tyler stopped after only a few seconds to avoid major damage.

The boys erupted in cheers as Finn lay twitching in agony.

Tyler only gave Finn a moments rest before electrocuting him again, this time longer.

Finn was in agony and tried to bang the back of his head against the table to knock himself out but he could barely move while he was being electrocuted.

Finn's balls were quickly becoming very red and on the verge of actually being burned so Tyler put down the Taser.

Jack wanted to have a go next and went straight for something that was attached to Mark's police belt.

Mark's police baton.

A long black solid stick with a grip on the handle.

Jack slowly moved towards the bottom of the table but on his way he made sure to give Finn a few light but firm whacks with the stick.

Each whack made Finn jump in fearful anticipation.

At the bottom of the table, Jack aimed the tip under Finn's balls and against his ass.

Finn knew what was about to happen and if it had been about six inches long he probably would have been alright.

But since the standard issue police batons are roughly twenty-one inches long, Finn was scared.

Without any kind of lubrication, Jack pressed the tip of the baton against Finn's hole.

Finn tried to keep his ass close but the force was quickly pressing deeper.

Jack pushed harder and harder against Finn's tight hole and eventually Finns hole relented.

But since Jack was pushing so hard to get it in, when he finally got it in he pushed it about sixteen inches straight into Finn's ass.

Even with the gag the scream was loud.

Finn swore he could feel it in his chest, he thought for sure that his insides were being scrambled but no actual damage was visible.

Jack didn't meant to shove so much into Finn but when he saw how much Finn had already taken he couldn't help but press further.

Finn screamed and screamed as inch by inch Jack shoved the baton up his ass.

Excited cheers surrounded the table as they reached twenty inches.

None of them knew how Finn was taking this or how the baton wasn't causing any damage but with one inch left, Jack pushed it all the way in.

Jack let go and stood back to admire his work.

With the entire twenty-one inches inside of Finn, all that was visible was the ribbed black handle sticking out.

Finn honestly just wanted to black out but there was no way he was getting off that easy.

A few moments later, Daniel came back with a large pot of boiling hot coffee.

'Finn, you look thirsty' Daniel said.

Finn tried to shake his head and yell but it was no use.

Daniel held the pot over Finn's already wax burned chest and began slowly pouring out the coffee.

The boiling hot coffee splashed over Finn's body making him jump in pain.

Daniel grinned as he moved the pot all over Finn's torso.

Steam was rising from the pools of coffee that covered Finn's battered body.

Daniel saved the last few dregs of coffee so he could splash them against Finn's face.

Daniel had waited so the coffee wasn't boiling but it was definitely extremely hot when he splashed it against Finn's face.

'Look at you, you're all dirty now' Aaron remarked.

'Looks like you need to wash off' Ben added.

'I know just the place' Mark grinned.

'Guys, help me untie him' Mark said to the group.

A bunch of hands all began working on the knots holding Finn down.

When he was finally free an unknown number of the boys hoisted him into the air and began carrying him outside.

Even though Finn meekly tried to fight back, his body was in such a state of shock that he could barely lift his arms.

With the police baton still planted twenty-one inches inside of Finn, his back felt very stiff from all the movement.

The boys carried Finn all the way to the pool and threw him into the deep end with a large splash.

Finn rose to the surface and doggy paddled trying to stay afloat even though he was exhausted.

By this point in time, all of the boys were completely naked with all their cocks hard as rocks.

'CANNONBALL' Ben yelled.

Simultaneously all of the boys jumped into the pool, splashing water everywhere.

Finn dropped under the water for a moment from all the commotion but he was pulled to the surface by Jack.

With Tyler's help, Jack and Tyler grabbed onto Finn's arms and dragged him towards the shallow end of the pool where the water only reached their midsections.

They were soon joined by the other boys.

Aaron reached under the water and grasped the handle of the baton that was still firmly planted inside of Finn's ass and pulled it out in one swift motion.

Finn grunted as the twenty-one inch rod exited him.

It felt good but also strangely made him feel emptier, he had actually gotten used to the large intrusion.

'Now, let's get a look at that hole' Aaron said.

Aaron sank to his knees behind Finn and taking a deep breath he dropped underwater.

Aaron squeezed Finn's ass cheeks and spread them apart underwater.

Aaron used his finger to press against Finn's opening and thanks to the police baton his finger slipped in quite easily.

Finn grunted as he was held on either side by Daniel and Mark.

Aaron came up for air a moment later.

'Ben, would you like to go first?' Aaron offered Finn's hole to Ben.

'I would, thank you' Ben replied.

Ben waded behind Finn and pushed on his back to bend him over a little.

There was no way Finn could sweet talk his way out of this one.

Ben stroked his cock underwater a few times before pressing the tip against Finn's hole.

With a little push, the tip of Ben's cock slipped inside of Finn.

Finn grunted but not so much in pain, just anger and annoyance.

Ben's cock was obviously thicker than the police baton but also obviously shorter.

But that didn't matter to Ben, he was having a good time and that's all any of them really cared about…except Finn of course.

Ben pushed further into Finn and if it wasn't for the suction Finn's hole had around Ben's cock, pool water would have come flooding in as well.

With multiple sets of hands holding Finn in place, Ben started fucking Finn's hole properly.

Long deep thrusts ensured Ben's entire length was entering Finn.

While Ben fucked Finn, Mark thought Finn wasn't getting enough of a punishment.

Since Finn actually seemed to enjoy getting fucked without actually admitting it, floating in a pool while getting fucked was a bit too laid back for what Finn deserved.

So Mark decided to make it a little harder…to breathe.

Mark roughly grabbed the back of Finn's neck and aggressively pushed him under the water.

It was such a sudden move that Finn didn't have the time to take a breath, so as he struggled to breath he started snorting pool water and began choking.

Mark pulled Finn up out of the water and let him cough and splutter into the gag before he was pushed under the water again.

Ben never stopped thrusting his cock in and out of Finn while the other four men held him in place.

Mark repeated the process of holding Finn's head underwater for a moment and then letting him up for air before repeating a number of times.

Each time Mark held Finn under for longer and Finn, for the sake of survival, quickly learned how to take big breaths while he was out of the water.

After doing it a couple more times, Mark released Finn and moved away.

As much as the boys loved watching Ben finally getting some revenge on Finn, at this pace they would be here all day before they all got to cum.

So Daniel took it upon himself to put Finn's other hole into commission.

Daniel waded over to where Mark was a moment earlier and started work on untying Finn's gag.

'What are you doing?' Tyler questioned.

'What if the neighbours hear him screaming?' Jack added.

'No one can hear you scream underwater' Daniel replied.

'Fair enough' Aaron responded.

Dread washed over Finn's face at the thought of being pushed underwater again.

As Daniel removed the gag and threw it onto the edge of the pool, Finn inhaled and prepared to scream but never got the chance.

Before Finn had a chance to scream his head was quickly shoved under the water.

All that could be heard of Finn's cries where muffled grunts and bubbles of air rising to the surface.

Daniel pulled Finn out of the water but only so he could take a breath before he was shoved under again.

Much like Mark, Daniel repeated this process again and again but Daniel did it quicker than Mark.

Barely allowing Finn more than a second or two to catch his breath before being shoved under the water again.

It was a good idea since Finn only had enough time to take in oxygen but not enough time to yell before he was pushed underwater.

After doing it a couple more times, Daniel put his plan into action.

This time when Daniel pushed Finn's head underwater he positioned his cock near Finn's mouth and shoved it all the way down his throat.

Daniel tightly gripped Finn's hair as he thrust his cock in and out of Finn's throat.

Each time Daniel thrust into Finn's mouth it brought pool water with it so Finn had no choice but close his lips around Daniel's cock to form a tight seal.

Again and again Daniel shoved his cock down Finn's throat but after half a minute Finn was running out of oxygen.

So Daniel pulled his cock out of Finn's mouth and pulled his head above water.

Finn knew to quickly take a deep breath and it's a good thing he did because half a second later his head was underwater again and a cock was down his throat.

Knowing what happened last time, Finn immediately closed his lips around Daniel's shaft as his throat was pummelled.

While Daniel repeated that process, Finn's ass was still being assaulted by Ben.

Ben was quickly getting close to cumming but he didn't want to be the first one and he wasn't nearly close to being done with all the things he wanted to do to Finn.

So Ben thrust into Finn one last time before removing his cock all together and moving off to the side.

The person that was nearest to Finn got to have a go on Finn's ass next.

And that person was Aaron.

Aaron moved behind Finn and lined up his cock with Finn's hole.

Aaron really did prefer to take cock rather than give it but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to fuck Finn's ass.

Aaron's cock easily slid into Finn's hole.

'Fuckkk' Daniel moaned as Finn groaned around his cock from Aaron's intrusion.

Aaron soon got into a steady pace of fucking Finn and as good as it felt to feel Finn's warm ass envelop his cock, he quickly became bored.

'Jack, come on' Aaron called to Jack.

Jack waded over to Aaron.

'Wanna join?' Aaron asked.

Jack was confused for a moment before he realised what Aaron meant.

'Fuck yeah' Jack smiled.

They were in a bit of an awkward position but Aaron squatted down slightly in the water so Jack could throw his leg over Finn's back.

Aaron held still while Jack shuffled back until his back was against Aaron's chest.

The water definitely helped in this situation since Aaron could basically float where he would have fallen on dry land.

With a bit of manoeuvring, Jack managed to push his cock against Finn's hole.

Pushing forward, Jack's cock slipped inside of Finn's ass alongside Aaron's cock.

Finn had gotten fucked before and he'd been fucked deeper before, the baton, but he had never been stretched this wide before.

Finn had never taken two cocks at once and it was obvious.

Finn was still trapped in a continuous cycle of sucking Daniel's cock underwater and gasping for air when he wasn't but he had at least somewhat gotten used to that.

But add two cocks into his ass and he was not prepared.

Finn screamed around Daniel's cock as the two shafts deeply penetrated his ass.

But unluckily for Finn, Daniel loved the way Finn's screams reverberated around his shaft.

'Fuck' Aaron grunted as his shaft rubbed against Jack's inside of Finn.

This definitely brought back Aaron's interest in fucking.

Seeing Jack and Aaron double penetrate Finn gave Daniel an idea.

Two cocks in one hole, why not two cocks in the other?

'Tyler' Daniel called.

Tyler waded over to Daniel.

'Wanna give it a try?' Daniel asked nodding in Aaron and Jack's direction.

'Let's do it' Tyler smiled.

Daniel pulled Finn off his cock but still held him underwater.

Tyler squeezed next to Daniel and as best as they could they pressed their cocks together.

Daniel pulled Finn up for air but this time when he was pushed back under, not one but two cocks were pressed into his throat.

With the awkward positioning, Finn could really only get about half of their cocks into his mouth before he just couldn't go any further, even with Daniel pushing his head down.

But with both of the cocks rubbing side by side and Finn's tongue running between them, it was enough to keep them hard and excited.

With Jack and Aaron going steady fucking Finn's ass and Daniel and Tyler getting into a rhythm of fucking Finn's mouth, Mark and Ben were left out.

'So I guess we'll just wait here' Mark said.

Ben smiled and turned to Mark.

'Doesn't mean we can't have fun in the meantime' Ben smiled.

Mark smiled back and pulled Ben into a big hug and pressed his lips against the younger mans.

After a while of this, the boys were starting to get cold and wrinkly from the water.

Also if they kept it up much longer Finn might have actually drowned.

So with nods of silent approval shared between them all, they got out of the pool.

Finn couldn't stop gasping for air but when he finally seemed to get his breath back the gag was quickly put back on to stop him from yelling.

They all soon walked inside except for Finn who actually had to be half dragged and half carried since he couldn't walk properly anymore.

Once inside, they were all given towels to dry off, again except for Finn who was left on the ground flapping around like a fish out of water.

Finn had hoped this whole ordeal was coming to a close but he soon found out that they weren't even close.

Mark called Aaron and Tyler down the hallway for help with something while the others waited in the lounge room with Finn.

While they waited, Finn slowly but surely started to gain energy and started to get up.

But Daniel wasn't having it.

Daniel went over to Finn and delivered a swift but extremely powerful kick to the ribs.

Finn, now coughing and wheezing, collapsed down to the floor again with his hands clutching his side.

Daniel spat at Finn and glared into his eyes.

Finn was still struggling to catch his breath.

A few moments later, Mark came back and called for Daniel, Jack and Ben to follow him.

Daniel and Jack each grabbed one of Finn's arms and started dragging him down the hallway.

Mark led them into a room next to Tyler's bedroom that only the Brennan's knew existed.

But as soon as they stepped into the room they knew what it was used for.

The first thought that came to mind was an above ground modern day chic sex dungeon.

It had all the fixtures any good sex dungeon would want but the sophistication and elegance to fit the modern day dominators.

For example, the walls and roof were studded with various sized rings, chains and ropes but instead of being attached to the usual exposed brick, the walls were painted a nice olive green colour.

The cold hard bare concrete that was often associated with sex dungeons was replaced with a much nicer looking but still solid covering of light brown floorboards.

Instead of the room being dimly lit by lots of candles dotted at various spots, the room was bathed in natural light thanks to the large window that overlooked the backyard.

Lace curtains made sure the light could flow into the room but provided a shield against the eyes of prying neighbours.

The only things were actually the same as a normal sex dungeon was all the toys and contraptions.

A long table underneath the window held every type of dildo imaginable.

They ranged in length from about an inch long to over twenty inches.

There were dildos that looked like real cocks but there were also some bright neon coloured ones, you could also pick up a number of different anal beads or go straight for the vibrating ones.

You could grab a partner and pick up a double ended dildo or get a little wild and grab some of the questionably shaped dildos.

I guess what you could say is that any type of dildo you would ever want, need or use was on the table.

It was a collection that Mark surprisingly was very proud of.

But moving to the wall on the right of the dildo table you will find a large wooden box filled to the brim with chains, ropes and shackles of all different lengths, shapes and sizes.

To the right of that box there is a large wooden chest of drawers which is reserved for roleplay.

Inside the drawers you'll see all manner of costumes and props, underwear and jockstraps, masks and headgear and anything in between.

There was also a couple of drawers dedicated to miscellaneous items such as various lubes, condoms, tape, batteries and any other bits and pieces that didn't fit with the other categories.

Against the wall opposite the window is a single bed, stripped of any sheets or coverings the mattress lay bare on the wooden bed frame.

Each bed leg is of course mounted with rings for tying ropes and chains to.

Situated near the fourth wall next to the door is another box, larger than the other, which contains various harnesses and some of the bulkier bits and pieces.

To the right of that box is a sex swing which is pretty self-explanatory to its function.

And lastly, situated just off centre to the middle of the room is a tall pommel horse looking thing, perfect for bending someone over and tying them down.

Daniel, Jack and Ben were in shock that the Brennan's had something like this.

'What do you think?' Mark asked, standing in the middle of the room and putting his arms out.

Everyone but the Brennan's were speechless but Jack was the first that managed to speak.

'What is all this?' Jack asked amazed.

'It's the Brennan's take on a sex dungeon, we all liked the idea of having one but didn't much fancy the dark and miserable underground brick prison that is the usual style of these rooms' Mark began explaining.

'So, with a little help from these two', Mark started, gesturing to Aaron and Tyler, 'I set to work on renovating this spare room and decorating it' Mark explained.

'I built the pommel horse thing myself and put together the drawers and the swing and the bed and all that stuff' Tyler added.

'And I filled the room, all the dildos and ropes and chains and harnesses and costumes were all bought online or in sex shops or some things I even made myself' Aaron mentioned.

'And that is how this room was born, we didn't want to substitute good taste for pleasure so we decided to get both, it has all functionality of a real sex dungeon but the sophistication and chicness of the modern day man' Mark finished.

Finn just looked utterly defeated on the floor as he surveyed the room with his eyes.

Even though he had been living with the Brennan's, well…serving them, Finn had never been in this room before.

But he had the feeling he would be getting to know it very well over the next few hours.

'Now, where were we?' Mark asked.

'Here' Daniel said, giving Finn a light but firm kick in the back.

'Ah Finn, I almost forgot you were here' Mark smiled.

'Shall we get back to it?' Mark asked everyone.

The others clapped and cheered as the fun began again.

Daniel had an idea in mind and went straight for the box of ropes.

Daniel grabbed some ropes and shackles and made his way over to Finn.

'Hold him up' Daniel said to anyone that was listening.

With a little effort and some manoeuvring, Finn was soon standing up with his hands chained together and tied to the roof directly above his head and his feet were shackled together and tied to the ground which made Finn look like a tall pencil.

Finn's only movement was in his hips.

Everyone wanted a fair go at Finn but it just wasn't possible for them all to have a go at the same time.

So while Daniel and Aaron had a go at Finn, Mark and Tyler gave Ben and Jack a more detailed walk through of the room.

With Finn hanging in the air and his hips swaying slightly he looked very similar to a skin coloured punching bag.

So that's what Daniel used him for.

Aaron stood behind Finn and held onto his hips to steady him while Daniel had his fun.

Finn could only watch in terror as Daniel punched him in the stomach.

Finn coughed into his gag and tried to double over but he was tied to that position.

Daniel punched Finn again and again in various spots and he even threw in the occasional kick.

Pain was coursing through Finn's body and he couldn't even scream to relieve any of it.

'YOU…*punch…DESERVE…*kick…THIS…*punch…AND…*punch…MORE…*kick…YOU FUCKING BITCH' Daniel yelled at Finn with every kick and punch.

Tears were rolling freely down Finn's cheeks as the pain radiated through his body.

As sweat started to bead on Daniel's forehead he figured it was time for someone else to have some fun.

Jack made his way over to Daniel.

'I needed that' Daniel smiled.

Even though Jack and Daniel had put their fight on hold, Jack still felt sad when he looked at Daniel.

'Come on, babe, you need this as well, go and have fun' Daniel hugged Jack.

Jack nodded and walked past Daniel over to Finn.

Finn barely managed to look up into Jack's eyes, he felt so weak.

Jack had something else in mind for Finn rather than punching.

With a little help from Mark, Jack spread Finn's legs as wide as they could go and tied them down.

Finn now looked like an upside down capital Y and his balls were hanging down perfectly in between.

And that was Jack's focus point.

Jack got close to Finn and placed his hands on Finn's shoulders to steady himself.

Jack lifted his right leg back before swinging his knee directly up into Finn's balls.

Finn honestly thought his balls had exploded, the pain was indescribable.

But as much as Finn thought his balls were actually gone, they still hung there completely intact albeit slightly lopsided.

Finn shook his head vigorously as Jack pulled back his knee for a second go.

Despite Finn's protests, Jack crashed his knee into Finn's balls as hard, if not harder, than the first time.

The only coherent thought Finn could put together was that he was certain he'd never be able to have children.

Jack repeated this step a couple more times before he wanted to get a little more up close and personal with it.

Jack started by using a length of thin neon pink rope and tying it tightly around the base of Finn's cock and balls which made them stick out from his body a little further.

Finn willed himself not to but the stimulation his cock received from Jack's soft hands made his cock plump up and stand a little higher.

'You fucking love it' Jack teased.

Finn yelled into the gag but it was aimed at himself.

He was screaming at his own body to stop betraying him.

He couldn't enjoy this, how could anyone enjoy this?

Jack then grabbed some large metal clips and attached them to the loose skin of Finn's ball-sack.

Finn could feel the metal pinching his sack but what could he do but wait in fear?

On those metal clips were small chains that had clips for extra attachments.

Those attachments being weights.

Jack grabbed a handful of different sized weights and started with the smallest and lightest.

Jack clipped on a small light weight to each of Finn's balls.

Finn could definitely feel a slight heaviness to his balls but it wasn't very obvious.

Jack then attached the next two weights below the first two and Finn definitely started feeling some extra pressure.

But Jack didn't stop there, he attached a third, fourth and fifth lot of weights with each new pair increasing in weight and size.

Now Finn could definitely feel it.

The pull on his balls mixed with the pinching of the clips and the tightness of the rope made it feel very much like his balls were literally going to tear off at any second.

Finn's face was contorted in a mixture of pain and angst.

Low grumbles could be heard from Finn's throat as he tried to deal with the pain.

Jack could have stopped there but why would he?

The last thing Jack used in his punishment for Finn was a riding crop.

Jack lightly slapped the crop up Finn's leg and then up the other one in a move that was meant for nothing more than mental anguish for Finn.

Jack pressed the end of the crop against the now taut skin of Finn's balls and held it there.

Finn shook his head to try and get Jack to stop

'Mark, did I hear you mention earlier that this room was soundproof?' Jack called over to Mark.

'Yep, one of my more brilliant ideas if I do say so myself, we even installed special soundproof glass' Mark called back.

'Brilliant, than I don't see any reason why we can't take the gag off' Jack said.

Tyler and Ben who were eagerly watching nearby agreed.

Jack reached up to Finn and removed the gag.

Once Finn was free to breath freely he took the moment to really breathe because he didn't know how long he would have until the gag was put back on.

Finn maintained eye contact with Jack as he breathed deeply.

Jack lightly rubbed the riding crop over Finn's balls which brought Finn back to reality.

'Pease, no' Finn said meekly.

'Beg' Jack replied.

'Plea-AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH' Finn started but could only scream as Jack slapped the crop against his balls.

'STOP' Finn screamed.

But he was only met with more slaps.

'STOP STOP STOP' Finn cried in agony.

Each slap from the riding crop made the clips pinch harder and the weights sway which put extra pressure on his already abused balls.

Jack smiled as he brought the crop down again and again and again.

But no matter how many times he brought it down, Finn's cock bounced back into the air.

Finn had enough control to stop himself getting hard but as his cock swung around from the commotion he couldn't stop it getting harder.

'Can we even call this punishment anymore?' Jack grinned.

Finn just cried in pain.

Jack wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Finn's balls were red, lopsided and stretched out.

Jack smiled at the way Finn's right leg was quivering uncontrollably.

'One more thing' Jack said.

'Uhhhhhh' was all Finn could cry out.

Jack stepped forward and grabbed hold of the bottom of the weights and in one swift yank he ripped off all of the weights and clips from Finn's balls.

'ARGHHHHHH' Finn screamed.

Finn whimpered and groaned as his balls twitched.

Finn didn't even want to look down and see the damage that had been done because at that point in time he honestly could have believed that his balls were ripped clean off.

They weren't of course but it didn't feel like that for Finn.

All the while this happened the other boys were chatting and laughing and lightly stroking their cocks to keep them hard.

But once Jack had moved away, Tyler moved closer to Finn.

Tyler stood so close to Finn that their stomachs brushed against each other and he used his right hand to grip onto Finn's throat.

Tyler squeezed his hand around Finn's throat and cut off his oxygen.

'Just don't think that because were having a good time doesn't mean we aren't serious, you know why we're doing this and you know you deserve it…and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were starting to enjoy this, so for your sake, I suggest you stop enjoying yourself because that's only going to make us go harder' Tyler finished by spitting in Finn's eye and releasing his throat.

Finn hoarsely coughed as he processed what he was just told.

How could anyone think he was enjoying this?

But Finn realised when he looked down and saw that his cock had now grown to its full length.

Finn's cock was rock solid and dripping with pre-cum.

'Noooooo' Finn cried to himself.

Not long after, Finn was untied and dragged over to the pommel horse and bent over it before being tied down to that.

With Finn bent right over his ass was on full display and presented easy access, his mouth also was in a prime position for use.

Mark bent down next to Finn and whispered in his ear, 'don't look so worried, we've saved the best for last' Mark's hot breath caressed Finn's cheek which actually made him feel good for a very brief fleeting moment.

With Finn's ass unwillingly ready for use, Aaron went over to the dildo table and grabbed one from the middle.

A solid eight inch blue ribbed dildo was his weapon of choice.

Aaron, because he couldn't help himself, sucked on the tip of the dildo for a moment to lube it up before pressing the tip against Finn's hole.

Thanks to the abuse Finn's hole had received not long before, the dildo slid in quite easily.

But as Finn tried to resist and push the dildo back, Aaron used force to push the entire length into Finn's ass.

'ARGHHHHHHH' Finn yelled.

Aaron started thrusting the dildo in and out of Finn's hole at an incredible speed.

The kind of speed that on any other occasion Aaron would love to be used on him.

'ARGH UGH AHH OHHHH HUUU HARGH GRRR URRRR' Finn grunted continuously in pain.

Finn's continued yelps were quickly becoming a pain to listen to but instead of using the gag to shut him up, the boys decided to fill the hole with something else.

Ben made his way to the front of Finn.

'Look at me' Ben said.

'ARGHH' Finn grunted as he looked up at Ben.

'Suck my cock' Ben said calmly, his erect penis pointing at Finn's mouth.

'Ben' Finn croaked out.

Finn was about to start talking but Ben knew how manipulative Finn could be and he didn't want to give him the opportunity to speak.

So when Finn opened his mouth to inevitably spew some speech that would weaken Ben's resolve, Ben didn't give him the chance.

The second Finn's mouth opened Ben responded with an incredible slap across the face.

Finn looked utterly stunned for a moment as the blood rushed to his cheek turning it a bright red colour.

Finn blinked a couple of stinging tears away and looked back into Ben's eyes.

Finn opened his mouth again to speak but that was obviously a mistake because it was met with another slap.

Finn winced again but this time when he looked up he knew better than to speak.

'Now, suck my fucking cock, you dirty piece of shit' Ben spat at him.

Finn saw hatred in Ben's eyes but deep down there were hints of reservation.

This whole ordeal so far had brought out sides of people that they themselves probably didn't even know that had.

It seems that even people with no aggressive or dominant tendencies at all can become overwhelmed with power when given the opportunity to wield it.

But it didn't matter right now.

All that mattered for the boys was revenge and all that mattered for Finn was getting out of this.

Getting out to stop the pain and the humiliation.

But deep down Finn feared that the real reason he wanted to get out was because that he wasn't so sure he wasn't liking it anymore.

Finn, without opening his mouth, nodded.

'Good' Ben muttered.

Ben pressed the tip of his cock against Finn's closed lips and applied a small amount of pressure.

'And I better not feel any teeth' Ben warned.

Finn closed his eyes and nodded.

Ben pushed a little further and Finn lightly parted his lips to allow Ben's shaft to enter his mouth.

Finn couldn't stop his cock from pulsing as he felt Ben's shaft running over his tongue and pressing down his throat.

Finn's natural instinct when something is going down his throat is to try and stop it and all his body wanted to do was bite down.

But Finn knew why he couldn't and for some incredibly strange reason that he didn't quite understand, he didn't want to hurt Ben.

Which is odd because that's the whole reason Finn was in this mess to begin with, hurting Ben.

Finn pushed that thought to the back of his mind and focused as hard as he could on sucking Ben's cock without biting down.

Soon enough, Aaron's arm was getting tired of thrusting the dildo in and out of Finn's ass and it obviously wasn't even having that bad an effect on him anymore anyway.

So Aaron pulled the dildo out and put it to the side.

Daniel was watching Ben and Finn and he didn't like how seemingly ok Finn was with Ben's cock in his mouth.

He didn't like the way Finn seemed to almost be willing and on the verge of enjoying Ben and that was something Daniel could not let happen.

Finn should be getting zero pleasure from this whole thing, especially from Ben.

Still being young, Ben's cock was obviously not as big or thick as the men around him and Ben was still too gentle for his own good even when he's trying to be rough.

So Daniel took it upon himself to make things a little harder for Finn.

Daniel went over to the chest of drawers and started rummaging through them.

He grabbed a navy blue neck tie and went back over to Finn.

Daniel tied the tie into a knot and started slipping it over Finn's head.

Ben pulled his cock out of Finn's mouth for a moment while the tie was slipped over Finn's head but Ben quickly returned his cock to the warm slick wetness of Finn's throat once it passed.

Once the tie was around Finn's neck, Daniel began to tighten it.

Daniel tightened it to the point where a normal tie would be tied but instead of stopping, he gave it another hard yank.

Finn jumped and nearly bit down but he managed not to.

The tightness of the tie extremely restricted what little free breathing Finn had left but it didn't cut off his oxygen completely.

Ben continued to pump his cock into Finn's throat at a quickening pace.

At the backend of Finn, Aaron and Mark were devising a plan that would always and forever label Finn as a cock loving slut.

Dildos and cocks were good and all but if you really want to stretch someone out, like permanently stretch them so that it will never be properly tight again, you need to do something more drastic.

'Who here has small hands?' Mark asked the group.

'I-I guess I do' Ben said, raising his hand.

'Not bad, Tyler?' Mark smiled.

Tyler glared at Mark because he knew he had small hands.

'Come on, Tyler, show us your hands' Mark grinned.

Tyler sighed and showed the group his hands and they were indeed smaller than Ben's.

Ben chuckled underneath his breath but disguised it by doing a fake cough.

'Yeah yeah very funny' Tyler said behind a small smile.

'All good, Ben, keep doing what you're doing' Mark encouraged.

'Don't worry, Tyler, I think you're going to like having small hands in a minute' Aaron said.

'Why's that?' Tyler asked.

Aaron whispered the plan into Tyler's ear which made his cock impulsively jump.

'Yep, I've got small hands' Tyler grinned.

'Good on'ya' Mark smiled.

'Finn, you're going to feel a slight pain, followed by a lot more pain, but after a while…it's going to get worse but then after that it will probably stay pretty bad but after that you'll love it' Mark chuckled.

Finn didn't know what they were doing back there but he began to sweat.

What possible form of torture could they come up with next?

Aaron began explaining what to do when Tyler interrupted him.

'Have you actually had this done to you?' Tyler asked with a smile.

'No…maybe' Aaron muttered so quietly that they barely heard.

'Fuck, I know what we're doing next time' Mark and Tyler high-fived.

'Shouldn't be a problem with baby hands' Aaron teased.

Tyler lightly punched Aaron's shoulder but giggled as he did.

'Anyway…' Aaron started talking again.

With Tyler informed and ready to go, the Brennan's turned on Finn.

Daniel was still intently watching the interaction between Ben and Finn and Jack was watching everything from the side while he stroked his own cock waiting for a chance to jump in.

Aaron and Mark used some special lube that they had to lube up Tyler's arm.

They rubbed it all over Tyler's hand, wrist and forearm and all the way up to his elbow.

They also rubbed the lube all over and inside Finn's hole.

Finn was quickly becoming very aware of what was happening and he started to panic and his restricted airways did not help the situation either.

Aaron walked over and bent down to whisper in Finn's ear so that only Finn could hear.

'I've been fisted before and you are not going to like but once it gets better it feels amazing, seriously, to avoid any real injury you need to do your best to relax as much as possible, good luck' Aaron whispered.

Aaron knew Finn didn't deserve any sympathy or advice but Aaron was too nice of a person to let Finn do this totally unprepared and he also couldn't get the thought of Finn fucking him out of his head because it was so hot he still found himself wanting to submit to Finn.

There's just something so hot about a bad-boy.

'What was that about?' Mark asked Aaron.

'Just some words of advice' Aaron replied.

'Right-o' Mark muttered.

Tyler got behind Finn and used his lubed-up fingers to play with Finn's hole.

Finn breathed deeply, well…as deeply as he could with a cock down his throat and a tie around his neck.

Tyler made the shape of a ducks beak with his hand, like Aaron had told him, and slowly started pushing into Finn's hole.

Thanks the police baton earlier, the length wasn't going to be a problem but the baton was obviously incredible thinner compared to Tyler's fist.

With his hand shaped like a ducks beak, Tyler's first few fingers slid into Finn's ass fairly easily.

But as Tyler got to his knuckles, Finn's hole started to stretch.

Finn just focused all of his energy into sucking Ben's cock and not on the ever-growing throbbing he could feel on his backend.

Thanks to the lube, Tyler managed to push four fingers, minus the thumb, into Finn.

But it was proving extremely difficult to go any further.

'Keep your hand small and together' Aaron instructed.

'Use force' Mark added.

With both pieces of advice being good advice, Tyler kept his hand small and pushed harder than before.

Finn could feel the pressure building as the room filled with anticipation.

Daniel grabbed Ben's shoulder and pulled him back because he had a feeling Ben's cock wouldn't be safe in that mouth in a moment.

Tyler pushed harder and harder into Finn until finally in one swift motion, Tyler's entire hand up to his wrist slid into Finn.

Mark hoped the soundproof room was going to be enough because Finn's screams almost reached supersonic levels.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Finn's screaming was almost deafening.

Tyler instinctively wanted to pull his hand back but Finn's ass was closed tight around his wrist.

Finn continued to scream in agony as he struggled against the ties that bound him.

Tyler was unsure what to do next but Mark's encouragement to keep going made him continue.

Tyler pushed his fist deeper into Finn which was met with more ear deafening screams.

Finn was in so much agony and there were so many voices screaming in his head that he never he never even felt how hard his cock was underneath him.

The others just stood back and watched as Tyler pushed deeper and deeper into Finn.

Tyler wasn't sure how far was too far but he figured that halfway up his forearm was enough.

Tyler took a moment to enjoy the new feeling he was receiving and soon enough he started loving the feel of a warm wet kind of feeling clinging to his arm.

Tyler used his fingers to poke and prod around inside Finn's hole.

Tyler didn't know what he was touching and he didn't really want to know but it was clear that it was having an effect on Finn.

While Finn continued to scream the screams soon turned to high pitched yelps and grunts.

Finn was to delirious to even think about what he was doing or saying.

A moment later, Tyler started to pull his arm back.

Without even thinking, Finn pushed his ass back like he wanted to keep Tyler's fist in there.

Once Tyler had pulled everything out but his hand, he pushed back in again but this time in one quick fast movement.

Finn yelled again but it was a kind of erotic yell, definitely a yell of pain but there was something very different about it.

Tyler repeated the process of pulling his arm out and shoving it back in a few more times and with each and every time Finn's yells and screams softened into moans and groans.

Without even trying to and without even wanting to, Finn started enjoying himself.

'UHHHHHHHHH' Finn moaned over and over.

With Finn somewhat used to the new intrusion, the others started to join in.

While Tyler fisted Finn, Mark took Ben's spot and thrust his stiff cock down Finn's throat.

There was no fight from Finn.

With six men and only two holes, some were going to have to miss out.

But there was still some room left in Finn's holes for more.

Like in the pool earlier, with a bit of manoeuvring, Jack managed to squeeze in next to Mark and push his cock down Finn's throat.

For obvious reasons, Finn couldn't take all of their cocks because they couldn't push that far but the feeling of Finn's tongue lapping at their cock heads and the feeling of their shafts rubbing together was enough to keep them more than stimulated.

While Aaron had never had it done before, he knew that some people were able to take two fists at once.

So Aaron called over Ben and asked if he wanted to have a go.

'Can he take it?' Ben asked.

'Physically yes, mentally…we'll see' Aaron smiled.

Aaron lubed up Ben's arm and helped guide it to Finn's ass.

Tyler pulled his arm back to the wrist to allow the most room for another hand.

Ben made his fingers as straight and tight as possible and pressed them against Finn's ass.

Finn could feel what was happening but he was so turned on from Tyler's fist that he found himself somewhat excited to feel what a second hand would feel like.

Finn relaxed his ass as much as possible and Ben started to push his fingers in.

Like with Tyler, there was a lot of resistance but thanks to a lot of lube and a bit of pressure, Ben's hand slowly but surely began sliding in next to Tyler's.

Finn grunted around the two cocks in his mouth as the pain began setting in again.

Ben continued to push and push until finally his hand slipped into Finn's ass fully.

Ben and Finn simultaneously moaned in relief.

As Ben worked his way deeper into Finn, Finn's hole was stretching wider and wider.

It seemed at this point that pain wasn't even properly registering for Finn anymore, he definitely felt something but it didn't even seem to hurt that much.

So with two fists doing nothing if not actually pleasuring Finn at this point there was little more they could do than to end this.

Tyler and Ben continued to fist Finn for a bit longer while Mark and Jack were busy fucking Finn's mouth.

But soon enough, Jack felt that heavy feeling building in his balls and he definitely didn't want to cum before everyone else was ready so he pulled out of Finn's mouth.

Finn didn't have to wait very long for a replacement because Daniel's cock was pushed into his mouth before Jack had even taken two steps away.

While Tyler and Ben fisted Finn, and Daniel and Mark mouth fucked Finn, Jack and Aaron were left out and with no more room in Finn's holes they turned to each other.

Jack and Aaron embraced in a fiery passionate kiss, their hands exploring each other's bodies and tugging on their cocks.

Tyler was the first to remove his fist from Finn but when Tyler pulled out, Ben pulled out as well.

The pair watched as Finn's hole gaped open for a moment before closing, but even when it closed they could see it was still looser than it was before.

After that, Daniel and Mark pulled out of Finn's mouth and a number of hands started untying him.

Finn stood up and he was pushed over to the bed.

Mark laid down on his back on the bed and Finn laid on his back on top of Mark.

Mark reached down and grabbed his cock and pushed it around until he found Finn's hole and he shoved the whole length up his ass.

Finn grunted but there was no pain.

Jack then dropped to his knees next to the bed and pulled Finn's legs up over his shoulders.

With a clear view of Mark's cock pumping into Finn, Jack pressed his own cock forward and slipped it into Finn's ass next to Mark's.

'UHHHHHHHHH' Mark, Jack and Finn moaned simultaneously.

After that, Ben, who was the smallest and lightest, did some acrobatic movements to get over the top of Finn.

Finn reached down and grabbed onto his legs and pulled them back as far as he could.

Ben stood in front of Jack so his ass was almost in Jack's face.

Ben grasped his cock and pointed it at the throbbing mass which was Mark and Jack's pulsating cocks simultaneously thrusting into Finn's hole and added his own cock to the mix.

The three cocks all did their best to slam into Finn's ass but it was very difficult from their positions.

Since Ben's perfect little ass was just hanging there in front of Jack's face like a tasty treat, Jack decided to take a bite.

Jack shoved his face into Ben's ass and used his tongue to lick and push into Ben's ass.

'Ahhhhhh' Ben moaned at the feeling.

While Ben, Jack and Mark fucked Finn, Tyler, Aaron and Daniel were left to make out with each other.

It had been hours since they first started this whole thing with Finn and each and every one of them were reaching breaking point.

Their cocks couldn't handle anymore stimulation and they all needed to blow their loads.

Without even having to say anything, everyone in the room could tell that they were ready to cum.

With a bit of untangling, the three boys fucking Finn pulled out and got to their feet.

Finn dropped onto his knees and was quickly circled by the six men he not so very long ago loathed.

But this time when Finn looked into those eyes that surrounded him, he felt nothing but immense pleasure.

He still hated them but he was so turned on that he didn't care.

The six men all had their hands planted firmly on their cocks and they were all stroking them furiously.

Finn grabbed onto his own cock and was jerking it in time with everyone else.

As sweat began to build and the body heat began to grow, the six men stepped closer and closer to Finn until Finn had six cocks mere centimetres from his face.

Finn closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back and opened his mouth.

The scene which came next was unlike anything you could imagine, the best way to try and describe it was like six fire hydrants all bursting at the same time.

Or try to picture a dancing water fountain display and you might come close to picturing what it's like to see Mark, Tyler, Aaron, Daniel, Jack and Ben's cocks shooting stream after stream of white hot cum in every direction.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

'Uhhhhhhhhhhhh'

'HU-HARGHHHHHHHHHHH'

'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh'

'HRRRRRRRRRRRRR'

'Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu'

Those were just the start of the chorus of ejaculating men.

It was a chorus of moans and groans that anyone would buy the vinyl of.

The cum from the six cocks splattered over Finn's waiting face.

You may think you know what a facial looks like but this was like icing a cake.

Not once piece of bare skin was untouched by the shower of cum.

Just feeling the cum run down his neck and body was all Finn needed to blow his own load.

Finn couldn't even moan since the cum in his mouth was so thick running down his throat.

Finn could only swallow what he could as his own load shot up into the air like a bursting fire hydrant splattering against his chest.

The six men continued to pant as they wiped the last few remaining drops that clung to their cock heads against Finn's face.

Stepping back they got to really admire their handiwork.

Finn looked like an abstract piece of art on his knees there with cum dripping from every part of his face.

Finn's black hair was slick with cum and that wasn't going to come out in one wash.

It was five minutes before anyone could speak because they were all panting so heavily.

'I'm exhausted, who else needs a drink?' Mark breathed heavily.

The others agreed and followed Mark out of the room.

Mark left Finn on his knees covered in cum in the room and locked the door as he left.

Finn had no words or thoughts to describe what just happened but all Finn knew was what his body told him.

And his body wanted more.

A few hours later, Finn was still locked up but the others were all re-hydrated and re-clothed.

'What do you say we make a little video to remember this day?' Mark asked.

'How?' Jack questioned.

Mark explained to whoever didn't know that there were cameras covering every inch of the house.

'Sneaky bugger' Daniel laughed.

'Sure, make a video, I'd love a copy' Jack added.

With Ben being the youngest and the most tech-savvy of the group, the others left him in charge of the video.

It took a while but eventually Ben called the others over to the computer.

They watched on as Ben showed them what he had done.

Ben had edited all of the footage so that it fit into a long but hot video, Ben had managed to completely blur out all of the faces except for Finn of course, and he even distorted their voices when they spoke, again except for Finn.

With everyone's approval, Ben uploaded the video to every porn site the group could think of…there were a lot, they even uploaded it to sites where it didn't even fit the sites themes.

Not only would everybody in town now be able to see the video, but everybody in the world would be able to see it.

And the best part was that Finn had no idea the video even existed.

Ben sent each of the boys a copy to their personal devices to do with what they wanted and with that it was time to go.

As Jack and Daniel were leaving they turned to Ben.

'Do you want to come with us?' Daniel asked.

'I think there are a few things we need to discuss' Jack added.

Ben didn't want to think about that conversation but he knew they had to have it.

Ben thanked Mark, Aaron and Tyler individually for a great day before leaving with Daniel and Jack.

After being on their feet for hours, all each of them wanted to do was sleep.

Mark, Tyler and Aaron each went to their rooms and collapsed onto the beds, falling asleep as soon as they hit the pillow.

Daniel, Jack and Ben also needed to sleep, all three of them got into the same bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Finn, who was arguably worn out the most slept on the bed in the room with the cum drying on his body.

And the seven men slept for the rest of the day and all through the night.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This chapter is the longest I have ever written in any story ever, I never intended for it to be this long but I just couldn't stop.**

 **I really tried my best to include as many ideas as possible from your awesome suggestions, I hope I got enough of them.**

 **I also don't often write stuff like fisting or drowning or torture scenes in general that's this extreme so I hope they turned out ok.**

 **The research I did for this chapter makes for a very concerning search history but I wanted to go for as much realism as possible with this scenario.**

 **I would absolutely love to hear what you thought of this chapter and even if you didn't like it I'd be more than happy to hear some constructive criticism.**

 **But thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	35. Chapter 35

**More Than Neighbours**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Neighbours. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello again, I have an announcement to make, I have been planning Daniel's exit from the story for a long time, so long in fact that Jack has now left the show.**

 **So I decided to write Jack out of the story as well but since I have terrible time management and don't write these chapters fast enough, Ben has also since left the show.**

 **So I think it's only fitting to write all three of them out at once.**

 **I still want to write a few more chapters with these characters but I just wanted to mention it here because I would love to hear any suggestions or pairings you want to see with these characters and I'll do my best to make it happen before they leave.**

 **Once they are gone, I have more plans for writing out Tyler as well, but there will still be plenty of hot guys left, like David and Leo and even more now that it seems Ned is back on the show.**

 **Also I wanted to thank everyone who enjoyed the last chapter, especially those really awesome and kind reviewers, I'm so thrilled you enjoyed it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Mark woke up the morning after Finn's punishment feeling fresh and invigorated.

He hopped straight into the shower and danced and sang loudly in the enclosed space.

Drying himself off after the shower, Mark went into the kitchen for some toast and a coffee.

Mark sat for a while reading the paper before remembering something.

Finn.

Mark had left him locked in the sex room all night.

Mark quickly rushed to the room, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The smell of sex and cum hit Mark like a brick wall.

Finn was still asleep on the bed and the seven loads of cum that had painted him the night before were now dry and flaking.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief to see Finn was still alive.

Even though Mark didn't notice any external damage on Finn, he was a little concerned about any internal injuries.

After all, they did go pretty hard on him with all of the drowning, choking, fisting, punching, fucking, kicking and throat torture that they inflicted upon him the day before.

Mark was pretty sure Finn would be fine but just in case, he decided to call the expert.

But instead of calling Karl, who was arguably the most experienced person to call, he decided to call someone a little younger, hotter and in need of a good time.

Mark called David Tanaka, the town's sexiest doctor.

'Doctor Tanaka speaking' David answered the phone.

'Remember that time I caught you in the hospital sucking a patients cock' Mark said bluntly.

David broke out in a cold sweat.

'Wh-who is this?' David stuttered.

'It's Mark, relax, dude' Mark replied.

'Oh, Mark' David said relieved.

But then David remembered what Mark had just said.

Why was he bringing this up now, it happened so long ago?

'So do you remember?' Mark asked again.

'Of course I remember' David replied.

David more than remembered it, he had jacked off multiple times to the memory and what he could do with the sexy cop that caught him.

'I could have told everyone about what I saw but I didn't, I kept it a secret, I did you a favour, now I need a favour from you' Mark said.

'Of course, whatever you need' David replied.

David was serious about doing whatever Mark needed because he really could have ruined his career and he definitely owed him for keeping quiet.

'I have a guy here that I need looked at to see if he's ok' Mark explained.

'Umm…yeah, all good, bring him down to the hospital' David replied.

'It's more of an off the books type examination, meaning it stays between you and me' Mark said.

'Ok, I-I'll come right over' David replied.

'Great, see you in a bit' Mark said as he hung up the phone.

David was a little confused as to why Mark wanted this kept a secret but it wasn't that big of a deal so he went with it.

About half an hour later there was a knock on the door.

Aaron and Tyler were still asleep and Mark decided to let them sleep in, he wanted some time alone with the doctor.

Mark greeted David at the door as he let him in.

David had brought a medical bag filled with all the things he would need for a check-up.

'So where's the patient?' David asked.

'Down the hallway, but there's a couple things I should mention before you see him' Mark started.

'Like what?' David questioned.

'Do you remember that criminal that escaped from the hospital a while back?' Mark asked.

'Yeah why…NO' David realised who the patient was.

'YES' Mark replied.

'What, how, why, when, what?' David had so many questions.

'None of that matters, are you going to help or not?' Mark asked.

'Fine, what else do you need to tell me?' David questioned.

'I can't say why but he deserved what we did to him' Mark said ominously.

David felt like he should run away and call the police but the police was already there and curiosity got the better of him.

'Let me take a look' David said.

'Great' Mark said, happily leading David down the hallway.

Mark stood David in front of the door and let him open it and step inside.

Nothing could have prepared David for what he saw.

A completely cum-covered, beaten, abused and bruised Finn was sitting on the edge of a bed in what appeared to be a very modern but still practical above ground sex dungeon.

'I have so many questions' David muttered.

'And they will be answered in good time' Mark said.

'Hello again, doctor' Finn grumbled as he looked up at David.

'Mr Kelly' David replied.

'Now, Mr Kelly I'm just going to give you a quick examination if that's alright?' David said in a very formal manner.

'Whatever?' Finn mumbled.

Finn was still very angry about what had happened the day before, partly angry from what they did but more so because he really ended up loving it.

Either way, Finn was actually kind of relieved to get checked out by a doctor to make sure that those guys didn't do any kind of permanent damage.

But even though he was secretly happy about the check-up, Finn kept a mean scowl on his face the entire time.

David spent the next hour or so checking Finn from top to bottom, asking him all different questions, feeling different parts of his body and everything in between.

'Argh' Finn grunted when David pressed his finger on a bruise.

'Buck up, princess, you took a lot worse yesterday' Mark teased Finn.

'Based on my preliminary examination, there appears to be significant internal and external bruising to the body, mild lacerations, severe anal stretching, moderate burns to the body, some bruising on the testicles, a bruised larynx and you've appeared to have swallowed a decent amount of water as well' David said to Finn.

'So…is he gonna be alright, doc?' Mark feigned being worried.

'Long story short, he's going to be fine, you're a bit banged up but the swelling and bruising should go down in a few days, but you'll be sore for a few weeks, I suggest very minimal physical exertion and getting plenty of rest' David said.

'Thanks, doc' Finn said like it was almost hard to say.

While David began packing up his supplies, Mark turned on Finn.

'While the boys are asleep you can go and have a shower and grab whatever you want to eat from the kitchen' Mark told Finn.

Finn grumbled and nodded as he made his way past Mark and out of the room.

Mark figured Finn deserved at least a hot shower and some food after everything they did to him.

Mark was a lot of things but he wasn't needlessly cruel.

Once David had packed up all of his things he made his way to the door but Mark quickly closed it before he could leave.

'Mark?' David was confused.

'What, you didn't think that was the whole favour, did you?' Mark smiled.

'Yeah, kind of' David replied.

'Remember when I said I'll deal with you later?' Mark asked.

'At the hospital, yeah I guess' David responded.

'It's later' Mark grinned.

'Took long enough' David laughed as he threw his arms around Mark.

Mark wrapped his arms around David's waist as the pairs lips crashed together.

'You have no idea how long I've waited for this' David said breathlessly.

'Then stop waiting' Mark grunted as he lifted David into the air.

David wrapped his legs around Mark's waist as Mark carried him over to the bed.

Mark threw David onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Mark propped himself above David with one hand as he used his other to start unbuttoning the sexy doctors shirt.

David reached up and started tearing at Mark's shirt until his hands touched the bare skin of Mark's chest.

David could have spent hours just touching Mark's hot body but there was no time for that.

Mark leaned down and kissed David once again before starting to fiddle with his jeans.

After a few awkward moments of fumbling around the pair were left only in their underwear.

David reached up and smoothly spun Mark onto his back and rolled over on top of him.

With David now on top, the pair pressed their bodies together, their growing members bulging in their tight underwear as they rubbed against each other.

Their hands couldn't keep still as they touched and groped every part of each other.

David kissed Mark's neck tenderly before kissing and sucking Mark's bare skin lower and lower until he reached the cotton prison that held Mark's cock.

David used the palm of his hand to massage Mark's solid bulge as he kissed under Mark's navel.

Mark moaned and writhed under David's soft passionate touch.

David gripped the waistband of Mark's underwear and slowly began pulling them down.

Mark's cock sprang up and slapped his stomach as it was freed from its cotton confines.

David immediately wrapped his hand around Mark's pulsing member and used it like a joystick to aim it at his mouth.

David gently stuck his tongue out and licked and sucked over the slit at the end of Mark's cock.

'Fuuuuuck' Mark moaned above him.

David loved the taste of the pre-cum that slowly but consistently dripped from Mark's cock onto his tongue.

The warm clear liquid felt amazing as it slid down the back of David's throat.

David couldn't wait a second longer to get more of Mark's shaft into his body.

Mark arched his back as he felt his cock slide into David's tight warm throat.

'Fuck, David' Mark moaned.

David smiled around Mark's cock as he took more into his throat.

David stopped going down when he felt the trimmed pubic hair at the base of Mark's cock tickling his upper lip.

Mark bucked his hips at the feeling of David's hot breath blowing on his balls.

David held his position for a few moments before backing up to the tip of Mark's cock.

Mark's cock felt cool from the cold air hitting his now wet exposed shaft but he didn't have to wait very long before the warmth returned as David went down again.

David's own cock was so hard in his underwear that it could have ripped the fabric.

His cock was pulsing in his underwear and David just had to get a hand on it to relieve some pressure.

David reached down with his left hand and pushed his underwear down, letting his cock swing freely underneath him.

David's cock swayed in the air for a moment after it was freed, his cock was so rock hard that you could have used it to hammer nails.

David used his free hand to wrap it around his aching shaft and stroke it furiously all the while he deep throated a moaning Mark.

Doctors are good at multi-tasking.

Mark bucked his hips as his balls tightened but he didn't want to cum yet.

'S-stop' Mark moaned.

David backed off Mark's cock and looked up at him.

'Why?' David asked.

'I don't want to cum yet, I'm not done with you' Mark said breathlessly.

David smiled and crawled up to Mark's face.

David and Mark pressed their lips together as their bare cocks slapped against each other like wet leaking swords.

Mark reach down and grabbed both of their cocks in one hand and jerked them quickly.

'Fuck' Mark moaned into David's mouth.

David's cock pulsed as the pair shared the same breath while their tongues fought for entry into the others mouth.

Mark grabbed onto David's shoulders and flipped him over like David had done to him earlier.

With David now on his back and Mark on top, Mark shuffled his way back until he was kneeling between David's legs.

Mark gripped onto David's ankles and lifted them up onto his shoulders, exposing David's bare ass.

Mark looked down and spat onto his cock and massaged it over his shaft to make it extra wet.

David reached his hands down and gripping his own ass cheeks he spread them apart to reveal his tight hole.

'Fuck, that's a nice ass' Mark grunted.

'Mmmm yeah you like that, big boy?' David bit his bottom lip.

'Yeah' Mark moaned.

'Why don't you stick that big cock up there, real deep, officer?' David propositioned.

'Yeah, is that what you want, baby' Mark teased.

'Mm-hmmm' David moaned.

'Mmm, you want this big dick, doctor?' Mark pressed the tip of his cock against David's hole.

'Yes, fuck me, Mark, fuck my hole' David begged.

'Fuck I'm gonna destroy that tight little fucking hole' Mark obliged.

'Uhhhhhhh' David moaned.

Mark pressed deeper, making his cock head slide into the warm dark wetness of David's tight hole.

'Fuuuuuuuuck yeeeeeeees' David moaned as inch by inch Mark's big cock disappeared into his hole.

'Ughhhhh' Mark grunted as the base of his cock hit David's ass cheeks.

'You want me to keep going?' Mark teased.

'Fuck yes, Mark, fuck me hard' David begged.

'That's what I like to hear' Mark grunted.

Mark pulled his cock almost all the way back before slamming it all back in again.

'ARGH, FUCK YES, AGAIN' David yelled in pleasure.

Mark pulled back and slammed in again and again and again until his hips were a blur slamming into David's hole.

Mark's balls were flying around underneath his cock like a plastic bag in a hurricane.

'UH UH UH UH UH UH' Mark grunted repeatedly every time his thighs slapped against David's ass.

David arched his back as he writhed on the bed in pleasure.

Sweat was beading on both of the boy's foreheads and down their backs as the temperature of the room began to climb.

To anyone walking past, the sound that was coming from the room was not unlike something you would hear at a zoo.

Roars and howls filled the room and flooded the hallway.

David's cock was aching to be used so Mark reached a hand down and jerked David's cock in time with his thrusting.

'OOOOOOOOOH' David grunted deeply.

'ARGH FUCK I'M GETTING CLOSE' Mark yelled.

'Fucking shoot that cum deep in my ass' David moaned.

'Fuck yeah you want this load, baby?' Mark panted.

'Give it to me, Mark, fill me up with your big load' David pleaded.

'Here it comes' Mark prepared himself.

David's own balls started to fill up as Mark's grip on his cock got tighter.

'Fuck I'm gonna cum-AH-HUH-HAAAAAAAAAAAARGH' Mark screamed as he erupted inside of David.

'UUUUUUUUUH' Mark moaned as his cock pumped shot after shot of warm white cum deep into David's ass.

'OH FUCK' David yelled as he reached his own orgasm.

Mark hadn't realised how hard he was squeezing David's cock until he felt it pulsing under his palm as it shot rope after rope of cum onto David's chest.

'Haaaaaarghhhhh' the boys moaned simultaneously as their cocks ejected the last few drops of cum from the tips.

Mark collapsed on top of David, squishing David's cum between their chests.

Mark's cock slowly leaked out whatever cum he had left onto the bed underneath the pair.

'I think I'm going to need you to make house visits more often' Mark smiled.

'I'd be more than happy to' David grinned.

The pair kissed as they wrapped their arms around each other.

 **And that is the end of the story, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I wanted to keep this chapter relatively short since the last one was so long but I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out.**

 **I'm not quite sure yet what the next chapter will be since I kind of want to focus on some other characters stories for a little bit but either way I will be updating my "Bone And Away" story next so if you read that one be on the lookout for that.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
